Inside the Mind of a ModelJustin snaps
by Constorion89
Summary: Justin McGorgeousness, regulation hottie and super nice. What happens when a nice guy gets betrayed? What happened to the eye candy of Total Drama Island, that made him so evil in Total Drama Action? Main pairing: K/J,side pairings; I/J, N/C n others.
1. The Sweetest Guy

**Inside the Mind of a Model (Justin Snaps)**

[PART 1: THE SWEETEST GUY]

(THIS STARTS THE MORNING AFTER ZEKE WAS ELIMINATED)

Justin woke up with a stiff back; he really missed his expensive bed, right about now. He removed one of the cucumbers from his eyes and took a bite out of it, as he looked up his horoscope on his phone. Owen woke up with a start and saw Justin eating.

"Morning big guy." Justin smiled.

"Morning." Owen smiled and then pouted.

"What's wrong, bro?" Justin asked him.

Owen looked at the other cucumber in Justin's hand and made a puppy face.

"No need to beg." Justin chuckled and tossed the cucumber into Owen's open mouth.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered.

The scream, scared Trent awake and he hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow, you gotta calm down bro." Trent said, rubbing his head.

"How inconsiderate can you get? Some of us were trying to sleep." Noah snapped.

"Chill out dude, hehe." Cody chuckled.

"Justin, I wanted to ask you for help with something." Cody said.

"Sure, what's up bro?" Justin asked.

"How do I show the ladies not to fear the Codester charm?" Cody asked.

Trent held back a laugh and Noah went to remark, but Justin gave him a look.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Justin sighed.

"What is it too much manliness?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Noah said, sarcastically.

Trent punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Noah asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Cody bro, I'll talk to you later. Now I have to shower, go for a jog and tan." Justin said, standing up and turn off his two fans.

"What is it, with you and your schedule?" Trent asked.

"If I didn't have it, I wouldn't look like this." Justin smiled and walked off, two towels on his arm.

He casually walked into the communal washrooms and into the stall, Chef had prepared for him. He told him not to, but Chef insisted. Izzy jumped down from the tree, she was waiting in. Justin threw off his pajama and boxers and turned on the warm water.

Izzy looked in the hole she had drilled, to watch Justin shower naked. Beth and Lindsay walked by chatting and gasped at Izzy.

"Ithy, what are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Watching Justin shower," the red head answered, casually.

"Wanna see?" she asked.

"Yes!" Lindsay cheered.

"Uh, huh." Beth nodded.

The three girls were glued to the hole, as Katie and Sadie walked by.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Watching Justin shower now, shhh!" Izzy hissed.

"Can we watch too?" Sadie asked.

"Fine, just keep quiet!" Izzy hissed.

"Eeehhh!" the girls cheered.

"Quiet!" Izzy hissed again.

The two girls nodded and joined the others. Next Courtney walked by and was appalled at the other girls.

"That is so rude!" Courtney scolded the girls.

"It's Justin." Izzy said.

Courtney suddenly forgot her morals and joined the others. Eventually, Gwen, Leshawna and Bridgette joined as well. Eva arrived and after being told what was going on, pushed the girls away. She looked in the hole and could see nothing.

"You know Eva, peeping rude." Justin said, appearing.

Eva flushed with embarrassment and apologized.

While Justin was tanning, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Katie.

"Hey there hot stuff," he smiled and they kissed.

"I missed you," she giggled.

"You're sure Sadie won't mind?" Justin asked.

"No, she'd be happy for me." Katie lied.

"I don't want you to fight, you're such good friends." Justin said.

Chris called them for the second challenge and they all gathered by the loud speaker. They were told, they were going on a run around the campground. Chris yelled go and they were off. After about halfway, Justin saw Katie tiring, so he stopped.

"Need a lift?" Justin asked.

"Sure." Katie blushed.

Sadie seethed with jealousy. Justin picked up Katie bridal style and Sadie growled.

"Justin can you help me too?" she asked.

"Sure." Justin smiled.

_*DAMN MY KINDNESS. HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF*_

The larger BFF jumped on his back and Justin grunted in pain the added weight on his back. When they arrived at the mess hall, he lightly placed Katie down and stood up real quick, accidently knocking Sadie off his back and onto the floor.

"So, sorry about that." Justin apologized and helped Sadie up.

"It's okay." Sadie blushed.

While the other campers were eating the buffet, Justin took Katie's hand. They went behind the mess hall to make-out.

"You're so beautiful." Justin smiled.

"You're just the perfect boyfriend." Katie smiled.

Once Chris announced the Awake-a-thon, all 21 campers joined at the campfire pit. After about 12 hours they were getting sleepy and Owen collapsed. Heather sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hi Justin." Heather smiled.

"Hi." Justin smiled, back.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"First off, I'd like to help you in the challenge, but in exchange I would like something." Heather said.

"Okay, so how do you propose to help me?" Justin asked.

"Do you have any sleep related talents?" she asked.

"I can sleep standing up." Justin said.

"Perfect, now my part is I'd like you to join an alliance with me." Heather smiled.

"I don't know Heath……" he was cut off, as Heather put her finger to his lips.

"Think about it and get back to me, now for me to help you," she said and pulled out a bag.

Heather told him to close his eyes and she painted fake eyes on his eye lids.

"Now remember if you get tired, just stand up and close your eyes. No one will know you're cheating." Heather said and walked off.

"What was that about?" Trent asked, walking over.

"She wanted to form an alliance with me." Justin said.

"What'd you say?" Trent asked.

"No of course." Justin answered.

Once he did get tired, he took Heather's advice against his better judgment . While the others tried to stay awake, he slept soundly, unbeknownst to them. Finally Gwen and Trent noticed him and woke him up, getting him eliminated. Once the contest was down to Gwen, Heather, Eva, Trent and Duncan, Chris told the others to shower get changed. The communal washroom shower stalls were all occupied but Justin's. Justin went to step in, but was stopped.

"Justin bro, can I use yours please?" Cody asked.

"I really need to get washed." Justin said.

"But, I smell like Owen farts." Cody pleaded.

"Alright go ahead." Justin said.

While Justin was waiting, the challenge ended and Duncan joined him in line. The criminal walked over to Harold's stall and banged on the door.

"Hurry up dweeb, I need the shower!" he yelled.

"I got here first, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

Duncan went to the faucet and filled a cup up with ice cold water and dumped it on Harold. Harold screamed in surprise and fell out of the stall, naked. Duncan and Justin started laughing uncontrollably. At the same time, Izzy went to watch Justin and once she looked in the stall, she screamed.

**CONFESSION CAN**

**IZZY**- That wasn't Justin, that was Cody. I'll never be able to unsee that. Maybe if I gouge out my eyes with a fork. *walks out of can* Chef do you have any sterile forks?!

Later that afternoon before elimination, Eva freaked out on her team because Heather stole her MP3 player. The Killer Bass, voted her off obviously and Justin came upon the Confession Can, when Heather was in it.

**CONFESSION CAN**

**HEATHER**- So Eva was their strongest player and now she's gone. It's amazing what a little sabotage can do *chuckles*

**JUSTIN**- I'm making it my mission to make sure Heather goes down. There's no way I'll join an alliance with her now. I just have to be careful.

Justin went to the washrooms, put on his cleansing mask and walked back to the cabin. He turned on his fans, said good night to the guys and put the cucumbers on his eyes. He went to sleep thinking, he was safe. How wrong he was.


	2. Something Brewing

"_**SOMETHING BREWING"**_

_**PART 2**_

Justin woke up early the next morning and after his routine, joined the others in the mess hall for breakfast. He sat down next to Lindsay, who smiled him.

"So bro, I've been meaning to ask you something." Trent said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Justin asked him.

"Why did you cheat on the latest challenge?" Trent asked.

"It's complicated." Justin sighed.

"How complicated?" Trent asked, suspiciously.

"Look it was a stupid move and I won't do it again, you've got my word." Justin said.

"Okay dude, I believe you." Trent said and they pounded it.

Everyone stopped and starred as Harold walked into the mess hall. Something had drawn a mustache on his face with a pen. They all started laughing at him and he only seemed to smile which confused Justin. Chris walked in and told them to follow him to the site of their next challenge. They all gathered in a glass box and Chris announced they were playing dodge ball.

"Wow another mind challenging test." Noah said, sarcastically.

"I know right?" Lindsay said, in an airy voice.

"Dude, just listen for once without the comments or they'll vote you off." Justin warned Noah.

"Doubtful, we've been on a winning streak. The Killer Bass are horrible competitors." Noah chuckled.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**JUSTIN**- Hey I tried to warn him, so he better not be mad me, if he gets the boot. *shrugs his shoulders* I'm only looking out for him.

The first match started with: Katie, Tyler, Harold, Courtney and DJ vs. Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Leshawna and Cody. Tyler spun around and threw the ball, but instead hit Sadie in the face. Owen threw a ball and nailed Tyler in the gut. He sat down on the bench and Sadie glared him. Next Harold tried to use a karate move to get out Leshawna, but missed as it rolled to her feet and she got him out instead. Courtney threw a ball Heather but it was caught by Owen, eliminating her. The match came down to Katie n DJ vs. Cody. The game looked like it was over and Justin sighed.

"How is Cody going to take on both of them?" Justin asked Trent.

"I don't know man; I just hope he comes through for us." Trent said.

Cody threw the dodge ball like a boomerang and ended up hitting DJ in the butt. Then he used static electricity to hit Katie in the back. The second match was: Trent, Owen, Beth, Izzy and Lindsay vs. Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette and Geoff. Tyler told his team to give him all the balls and he'd rule the game. They sighed but did it anyway. He began to spin again: he hit Chef, almost Chris and finally Lindsay. He ran over to her in worry and helped her up, and then Trent hit him eliminating him. Owen got pissed and yelled

"Game on!'

He hit Katie and Sadie with the same ball, then Bridgette and finally Geoff. The Gophers cheered they were about to win another challenge, 3 in a row. The Killer Bass decided to wake up Duncan and that's when things went south. Duncan told them about some new strategy. The third match was: Justin, Izzy, Beth, Leshawna and Owen vs. Katie, Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Geoff. The Gophers threw Courtney and Katie, who dodged the balls and all once; Duncan, Courtney, DJ and Geoff all threw Owen. The four balls hit him and he was out. Then they hit, Leshawna, Beth, Izzy and finally Justin. Justin took out his mirror to check his face.

"Does it look bruised?" he asked Leshawna.

"No, it looks perfect," she smiled.

"Leshawna you can be truthful." Justin said.

"I am," she smiled, in a daze.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**JUSTIN**-The one thing I hate about being so hot, is it's hard for people to talk to me. They always gaze and babble. Don't get me wrong I love the people who made me in their labs; I guess sometimes I wish I could be normal for a little. I mean I'm a straight "A" student, but I can't even take the test with the others kids cuz I'll distract them. I feel like don't belong sometimes. I want a wife and kids someday. How will I marry someone, if I don't know if they love me for me or my looks?

**TRENT**-Justin's a cool guy; don't think I don't like him. I just wish he was more normal, so I could score a special girl. No I'm not telling you who it is. What would be the point of it being a secret? Okay fine, it's Gwen. I wonder if she likes me back.

**IZZY**-Did you know that the tongues the strongest muscle in the body? It's true, I wonder if it can life me up? *Izzy tries to do a tongue stand. She fails and falls knocking open the confession can* Whoops *laughs*

**TYLER**- (still has canoe on him) I don't think I'll ever understand girls. Why would Heather hit me with a canoe? She's probably just bitter cuz Lindsay and me found love and she didn't. Who would ever wanna love her anyway? She's mean, nasty, bitchy and hot. Well okay so she is hot, but if you don't a good personality to go along with it, she might as well be ugly.

**LINDSAY**-Heather is my best friend on the island. I really think she respects my intelligence and my strategies.

**HEATHER**-Lindsay and I friends? Don't make me laugh. I wonder who's smarter a turkey or Lindsay? Turkeys drown in the rain by opening their mouths and I bet you they still have a bigger I.Q. then her. Her strategies? For the Awake-a-thon her strategy was not fall asleep *sighs* seriously it's like talking to a watermelon, but with less brains.

The Killer Bass won the fourth game as well and the tie breaker came down to the fifth and final game. The score continued to go back and forth between the teams, until only Owen and Harold remained. After Owen missed Harold with three dodge balls, they called time out. It was close but Harold beat Owen in the end. After the game, Noah made a snide remark and Justin pulled him aside.

"Noah what did I say?" Justin asked.

"Look Justin, seriously I'm sick of you." Noah said.

"Sick of me? You're sick of me?" Justin asked.

"Yeah Mr. Eve Candy, I am." Noah said.

"You are so ungrateful." Justin spat.

"About what?!" Noah yelled.

"I got you in good with the guys, they don't even like you. I made the effort; I talked to them over and over. I convinced them to be nice and you just threw that all away." Justin said.

"Me, me, me. You're so superficial and shallow, you don't even see it!" Noah yelled.

"Up until now I've been trying to be your friend, well I'm done. This is the reason you have no friends! Cuz all you do is cut people down! All you do is look on the negative side of everything; if you tried you could have tons of friends. You don't even care!" Justin yelled shocking Noah.

"I'm done." Noah said and walked off.

Surprisingly enough, Noah still thought he was safe.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN (VOTE OFF)**

**BETH**-All Noah did the whole game was throw negative comments and read. He's useless, completely useless.

**GWEN**- This one's simple, Noah.

**LINDSAY**- I vote for Noah, cuz Heather said to

**HEATHER**- I didn't even have to sabotage anyone, goodbye Noah

**TRENT**- Justin tried so hard for you and you just let him down.

**NOAH**-I'm voting for Lindsay, cuz she's an idiot

**LESHAWNA**- Sorry Noah, but you have no worth to the team

**CODY**- Sorry Noah, but you have to go

**OWEN**- Noah, his attitude is bringing me down

**JUSTIN**- Even after all this I'm still not voting for him. I vote Lindsay.

**IZZY**- Izzy votes for Noah cuz he's mean.

Noah watched as everyone received their marshmallows and when it came down to Lindsay and him, he just smiled. He thought, no way they could get rid of him over Lindsay. They needed some brains on the team. When Lindsay's name was called, even after he had the marshmallows thrown him and was on the boat, he was still shocked and Justin's words rang in his ears.

Later that night the guys sat in the cabin and Justin was applying his mask. Trent was tuning his guitar, Cody listening to music and Owen was chowing down.

"Do you guys think I was too hard on Noah?" Justin asked.

"No way, he deserved it. You tried to help him and even after all that, he had the nerve to call you shallow and still sabotage himself." Trent said.

"I feel horrible." Justin sighed.

"Don't dude, it's not your fault and you couldn't help it." Cody said, patting his back.

"You can't always help everyone dude." Owen said.

Justin heard a tap on the door and saw Heather. He came outside to face the queen bee.

"What is it?" Justin asked her.

"So is it a deal?" Heather asked.

"No." Justin quickly answered.

"How can you say no to me?" she asked appalled.

"Easily." Justin said.

"I know how to change your mind." Heather smiled seductively and kissed him.

Justin pushed her away and glared her.

"I'm not interested now leave!" he yelled.

He slammed the door, turned on his fans, put on his cucumbers and went to sleep.

"He just messed with the wrong girl." Heather growled and went back to bed.


	3. He Never Saw It Coming

"_**He Never Saw It Coming"**_

_**Part 3**_

Justin woke up the next morning and went through his daily routine. This morning Katie joined him tanning, which he appreciated more then she realized. They held hands and for one flicker of time, he felt whole. Katie loved him for who he was, even if she loved his looks first. About halfway back to the mess hall, the couple separated their almost unwilling hands and walked beside each other nonchalantly.

As soon as she entered the mess hall, Katie was reunited with the annoying overweight leech that was Sadie. Justin had nothing against her, it just seemed like Katie dumbed herself down just to hang with her BFF. Katie and him had, had some of the most intellectual discussions together. He wondered why Katie lied to Sadie and a little to herself.

"Something the matter?" Trent asked Justin.

"It's nothing." Justin lied, looking away.

"Are you still upset about Noah's elimination?" Trent asked him.

"Yeah, that's it." Justin sighed with a lie.

"He didn't deserve the way he was treated. He never had a chance to show himself and for that bitch to stay over him, it just pisses me off!" Justin exclaimed with more anger then anticipated, surprising not only Trent but himself as well.

"Lindsay?" Trent asked, slightly shocked.

"No, Lindsay's stupid but not a bitch. I'm talking about Heather." Justin said.

"I don't like her either, I just tolerate her. She's got nothing against me." Trent said, with half smile.

"Not yet." Justin said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"If and when you and Gwen get together, she'll hold a vendetta." Justin pointed out.

"How did you know?" Trent asked in shock.

"Dude trust me, if guys are noticing it, you know the girls already know." Justin said.

"Did you know?" Trent asked Leshawna, who was nonchalantly eavesdropping.

"It's slightly obvious, though Gwen still doubts it. Only God knows why." Leshawna said.

"Maybe cuz it's too good to be true." Justin laughed, mocking the situation.

"Shut it, dude." Trent laughed, playfully punching Justin in the shoulder.

"Maybe you should give her subtle hints, I think any hint of you liking her would help her cope with Cody's desire to have sex with her." Leshawna said.

"Geez Leshawna give the kid a break, he's only a guy." Justin laughed.

"Which isn't a good enough excuse, sugar." Leshawna said.

"But it always ends up being one." Justin pointed out, to which Leshawna and Trent laughed.

"True." Leshawna said between chuckles.

"It's good to talk to the real you, without your 'powers'." Leshawna smiled.

"Yeah, it is nice." Justin smiled back.

Chris told the campers to meet him in the new amphitheater. They all arrived and Chris told them the challenge was a talent show. Chris said, each team would pick three acts and the teams would be judged accordingly. Chris gave them the go look and they split into their teams. Heather took the role of picking acts for the Gopher team.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**- Heather's gonna pick the acts? Wow. Could I act any shocker? Probably, but you get what I'm pointing at.

**TYLER**- I have this awesome skill with a yo-yo? Wanna see? *The camera man outside of the confessional is against the idea* Oh come on, just one time? *The camera man outside, decided to give in* Thanks dude. *Tyler started doing his tricks and then accidently hit himself in the balls* Oh crap *He gasped and fell over in pain. The camera man outside was rolling on the ground* It's not funny dude

**GWEN**- I don't really see the point of a talent show. Who really cares? Of course if Trent performs, it could be a different story. He's so cute. *stops and stares at camera* IF YOU PUT THAT ON THE SHOW, I SWARE I'LL K……….. *footage cuts out*

Owen went first and they waited for his talent. He downed a gallon of water and let out the whole alphabet in a loud belch. They guys hooted and hollered for him and he smiled.

"I can also do Beethoven's 5th," he said, bending over.

All the girls told him no and he stopped. Heather decided it was time to talk to Justin, so she told the others to take a break. She pulled Lindsay aside and then she walked over to Justin. She locked eyes with him and he looked annoyed. Heather was gesturing for him to come over; he sighed but made his way over.

"What do u want?" he asked acidly.

"What I wanted before. I need your help to make sure Gwen is eliminated." Heather smiled evilly.

"What part of I'm not helping you, do u not understand?" Justin asked her.

"Cute, standing up to me is so adorable on you." Heather chuckled lightly.

"Do you think I'm playing around?" Justin asked her.

"Obviously, you would never be stupid enough to go against me," she smirked.

"Then call me a dumbass." Justin said without a sense of sarcasm.

"Fine, you win this round but I'd watch your back if I were you." Heather threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Get me voted off?" Justin asked, glaring at her.

"No, because right now your useful." Heather smiled.

"You better watch your back too sweetheart." Justin said and left.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**HEATHER**- Justin is officially history, unless he helps me vote off Gwen tonight. If we lose that is. I already told Beth what to do, to sabotage the Bass. They chose Courtney, DJ and Geoff and the sabotage begins. First, I know Bridgette will want to show off her headstand, so I told Beth to drop the rope connector to the stage light above Courtney's head. Second, I told her to sand down Geoff's skateboard, so once he jumped on it, it would crack in half. Third, just before the show I told her to dip DJ's ribbon in glue, so it would get stuck to DJ. Devious planning at its highest level. *laughs*

The talent show started and Chris announced the first team member for the Gophers was Justin. Justin got up there and did a sexy dance. To end it he sat on a stool and dumped water on himself. As Justin finished with the finale, Beth dipped DJ's ribbon in glue. Then the gentle, giant took the stage. Thanks to Heather's sabotage, what started out as a graceful dance, got DJ stuck to his ribbon. Trent was up next and he sang a love song.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**TRENT**-The song was for Gwen, I really hope she liked it. She's just amazing and I can't get over her.

**DJ**- (still wrapped in his glue covered ribbon) I don't understand how glue got on my ribbon, it doesn't make sense.

**COURTNEY**- I'm calling my lawyer and I'm gonna sue Chris in point of dangerous stage equipment. The light not only gave me a minor concussion, but it broke my violin! Sure it was parcially Bridgette's fault but we're friends so I forgive her.

In place of Courtney, Bridgette was up to stand on her hands for 20 minutes. Suddenly she let out a loud belch. Then another and started throwing up, she hit Leshawna, Katie, Sadie and Owen with her projectile vomit. Katie began screaming and threw up on Sadie, then Bridgette coated the stage in her throw up and still off the stage into Tyler's arms. Lindsay got pissed and while yelling at Bridgette had to back down so Heather didn't know, he was her boyfriend. Heather was up last for the Gophers and she was evil enough to read Gwen's diary for the whole viewing world. Gwen was mortified but it revealed her true feelings for Trent. When Geoff was up for the Bass he jumped on his skateboard and just as Heather planned, it snapped in half. The Killer Bass only had Harold to turn to and he took the stage. Harold shocked the crowd and Chef with his amazing beat boxing skills and won the challenge for the Killer Bass.

Justin sat alone with Katie in their usual spot and they heart rustling in the trees. Both of them were thinking the same thing, don't let it be Sadie. Gwen, Trent and Leshawna appeared from within the brush.

"So you and Katie, huh?" Trent laughed.

"Yeah." Justin smiled.

"He's the sweetest guy and I can't get enough of him." Katie smiled and kissed him.

"Well look, I don't care if Katie's here I wanna talk strategy." Gwen said.

They heard someone fall out of a tree. Gwen looked annoyed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Cody get out here!" Gwen yelled.

Cody slowly rose to his feet and stumbled, embarrassed over to the group. He met Gwen's eyes and was blushing, completely missing the root, he tripped over.

"Sorry." Cody apologized.

"You guys and your hormones." Leshawna sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright here's the deal. We want Heather gone right?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Trent said.

"You got that right sugar." Leshawna said and Cody nodded.

"I don't know." Justin said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked, in confusion.

"Look I kinda have a fake alliance with her and if can get her to trust me, we could control her without her even knowing it." Justin said.

Leshawna, Trent and Gwen pondered the idea.

"That's sound like a good idea!" Cody cheered.

"I don't know, Heather is very sneaky." Leshawna said, still thinking.

"The longer she stays here, the harder it'll be the boot her." Gwen pointed out.

"You guys have to trust me, I know exactly how to play it. When she's done being useful to us, we'll ban our team together to vote her off." Justin said.

"Okay, fine. Just promise me you'll be careful Justin, you're too nice a guy to get tangled up in Heather's world." Gwen warned.

"I will be." Justin smiled.

The trio walked off leaving, Cody and the lovebirds behind. Gwen continued to have her doubts and she could tell Leshawna was thinking the same thing. Trent had a strong friendship with Justin and wasn't going to doubt him.

"I don't know whether to believe him or get rid of him." Gwen said.

"Why would you do that?" Trent asked Gwen.

"He's in league with Heather." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but not for real." Trent said.

"Regardless, I'm still voting for that cow Heather." Leshawna said and walked off toward the girl's side of the cabin.

Justin, Katie and Cody sat under the stars starring into the sky.

"This would be so romantic, if Cody wasn't here." Katie pointed out.

"Relax hun, he's just hanging with his bro n his gorgeous girlfriend." Justin smiled.

"You're lucky you're cute." Katie giggled and gave him a quick peck.

"Yes, I am." Justin laughed.

"So do you want to meet here, same time as always after the bonfire?" Katie asked Justin.

"Sure." Justin smiled and kissed her.

"Well Cody and I have to get to the campfire ceremony. I'll talk to you later babe." Justin said and kissed her.

"See ya, Katie." Cody called back as him and Justin headed for camp.

Katie brushed herself off and headed back to the Bass cabin to await Justin's return with Sadie.

"Alright Screaming Gophers, time for you to one at a time cast your votes against one of your own, to see which of your butts is outta here!" Chris chuckled.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**BETH**-Heather told me I had to vote for Juthin or thee'd kick me off next time. I'm gonna be upthet, Juthin didn't do anything wrong and he'th tho hot.

**GWEN**-I'm siding with Leshawna and voting off Heather.

**LINDSAY**-I'm sad I'm voting for Justin, but at least I'm not being forced to vote off Tyler. *camera man outside tells her they're not on the same team* I know, but it would break my heart to vote off him.

**HEATHER**- I only need 5 votes against Justin. Beth and Lindsay were easy, Izzy's just crazy and Owen? Piece of cake.

**TRENT**- I have to vote off Heather, I like everyone else on my team.

**LESHAWNA**- See ya Heather. *laughs*

**CODY**- I vote off Heather, cuz she's so cruel dude.

**OWEN**(eating cake)- I vote off Justin. Mmmh, cake.

**JUSTIN**- I don't really see anyone voting for me and just to be safe I'll just vote for myself. So just in case Heather stays, I'll be clean of any blood.

**IZZY**- Izzy votes off Justin, because he's ignoring her. Oh and Heather promised to poke out my eyes with some sterile forks, once she finds them that is. Let me tell you, breaking into Chef's kitchen is like breaking into a prison. This one time, I had to break my Aunt Sally out and let me tell you, those guards do not like tranquilizer darts. *laughs*

"Alright Gophers, our first marshmallow goes to: Trent, Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody, Owen, Izzy. We experienced a lot tonight, there was injuries, romance and a whole lot of puking. Justin you showed us all that beauty counts a whole lot and Heather what you did was just wrong. Reading another teammates diary aloud for the whole viewing world. Whatever, just give me my marshmallow. Sadly Justin, beauty just wasn't enough to save you. The last marshmallow goes to Heather."

Heather caught her marshmallow and popped it in her mouth.

"Sorry bra, it's time for you to catch the boat of losers." Chris said, sadly.

"Later bra!" Heather called behind him.

Justin drug his feet along the Dock of Shame and hung his head all the way to the boat. He didn't understand why he was voted off. He had five people promise him, he was safe. Someone was lying and he was determined to find out who. He took a seat on the boat of losers and left the island. He arrived at the loser resort about five minutes later. Ezekiel, Eva and Noah stood by the dock awaiting the next loser. They all gasped as Justin got off the boat.

"I can't believe it, eh. It's the hot guy." Zeke gasped.

"How could they vote they off?" Eva gasped as well.

"You got what you deserved." Noah smiled, cynically.

Justin was shown his room, which was a lot nicer then the other rooms, but this didn't shock him. He got a shower and went immediately to bed, he felt strange but he didn't know why.

**BACK ON THE ISLAND**

Cody made his way to Justin and Katie's spot. Katie heard rustling and she was excited to see her man. Her smile disappeared once Cody appeared.

"No." Katie gasped, but Cody slowly nodded.

"Why? Everyone promised." Katie cried.

Cody just said one word: "Heather."

Katie began to sob and Cody hugged her tightly. Katie was so upset it wasn't fair, Justin didn't deserve to be stabbed in the back. The thing was Katie only believed Cody didn't do it, because of how much he looked up to Justin. The other 8 Gophers had officially become her enemies, she wouldn't rest till they were all eliminated. 6 of them were lying and she told Cody it was his job to figure out which.

"We will avenge Justin, I promise you Katie." Cody said and continued to comfort her.

Justin woke up again not being able to sleep and touched his hand to the window, wondering what Katie was doing; oddly enough she was touching her window with her hand as well. Mentally they were connected and missing each other. The rest of the night Justin couldn't sleep, his mind racked reason why he could've been voted off. He couldn't stop thinking about it.


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Women Scorned

"_**HELL HAVE NO FURY, LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED"**_

**PART 4**

Justin woke up the next morning and made his way down to the buffet. He grabbed a plate of fruit for breakfast and sat down at a table with none other than Eva.

"Hey gorgeous." Eva smiled.

"Hi, Eva." Justin waved, nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Eva asked him.

"Well, you see……."Justin was cut off.

"Iron Woman, Backstabber." Noah said, taking a seat beside Eva.

Justin glared at him after the comment and Noah met his glare.

"What's your problem?" Justin asked.

"You backstabbed me." Noah said.

"I was your only real friend on the island, why would I do that?" Justin asked, getting annoyed.

"To save your own ass, that's why. Of course it obviously didn't work out too well." Noah chuckled, cynically.

"No, actually I got kicked off for standing up to Heather and standing up for you and Eva!" Justin yelled, shocking the two and Ezekiel tables away.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Noah scoffed.

"I'm so fucking done with you, Noah! You called me self centered, but you're the self centered one. Nothing matters unless it revolves around you! Welcome to the real world!" Justin yelled and stormed off.

On the way into the resort, he threw his breakfast plate full force at the wall and shattered it. Eva swooned at this action and fainted off her chair. Noah scoffed at Eva's actions

"Don't you think that was a little under the top, eh?" Zeke asked him.

"It's over and no, he's a backstabber." Noah said.

"I understand you're sad you lost and I don't know Justin that well, but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Zeke said.

"Whatever I'm going inside and unless you wanna left out here alone with Eva, I suggest you follow." Noah said and headed back, Ezekiel at his heels.

Katie woke up late the next morning and was suddenly starring Sadie in the face.

"Katie you're awake finally!" Sadie cried and hugged her.

"I wanted to sleep forever." Katie pouted.

"I know we'll miss Justin, but we can focus on the money now." Sadie smiled.

Katie quickly got dressed and made her way toward the door.

"Where you going?" Sadie asked.

"For a walk." Katie said.

"Can I come?" her BFFFL asked.

"No!" Katie yelled, startling the bigger girl.

With that Katie left and slammed the door behind her, leaving a distraught Sadie behind. Katie lay on her back, watching the clouds in her and Justin's regular spot. She heard rustling and Gwen, Trent, Leshawna and Cody made their way into the clearing.

"How you holding up without your man, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Lousy." Katie sighed.

"Katie we'll get Heather for what she did." Trent said.

"Definetly." Gwen smiled evilly.

"Gwen already dumped Harold's Red Ants in her bed." Cody laughed.

"Really?" Katie giggled.

"Yep." Gwen smiled proud.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

KATIE~ It was really nice of Gwen to do that, though she was probably doing it for her own accord, but it's still funny

CODY~ I vowed to Katie to find out who voted him off and I'm determined to make sure their the next ones that leave

They all gathered in the campfire pit for the announcement of their next challenge. They found Chris sitting there with cans of baked beans.

"Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive. Just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the forest. Everything you need is at your teams' campsite in the forest. All you have to do is find it. Oh and watch out for bears, lost a few interns in Pre-production." Chris finished.

_**With the Bass:**_

Katie and Sadie were trailing behind their Bass teammates, when Katie decided she wanted to ditch her. She put on a smile and decided to play it up

"Sadie look blueberries!" she said with a fake squeal.

"Oh, I love, love, love blueberries!" Sadie cheered.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Katie squealed again.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

KATIE AND SADIE:

KATIE~ Me and Sadie are BFFFL's.

SADIE~ Best Female Friend for Life!

KATIE~ We even got the Chicken Pox together.

SADIE~ Oh my gosh, it was so nice to have someone scrath all those little scabs.

KATIE~ I know right?

KATIE(ALONE): I know Sadie and I are close, but I'm not in the mood to be uber perky. I want my Justin! No, I need him. We complete each other, you know?

_**With the Gophers:**_

The Gophers walked down their path with Heather in the lead. She turned around and glared at Gwen.

"Uh. She is so the next one to leave." Heather muttered.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think?" Heather asked looking at Gwen.

"She dumped Harold's Red Ant Farm in my bed." she finished.

"But, you did read her diary on TV." Trent pointed out.

"So?" Heather asked, stopping everyone.

"So, that's pretty harsh." Trent said.

"Whatever, she's going down." Heather scoffed.

Both teams eventually reached their campsites and the Anti-Heather Alliance; consisting of: Gwen, Trent, Katie, Leshawna and Cody. They just needed to get a couple more Bass on board and their plan would succeed.

"Where's Sadie, girl? I thought you two were joined at the hip." Leshawna asked Katie.

"She just ate a bunch of blueberries and after she eats a lot she sleeps. I'm trying to get her voted off, I can't concentrate on the game or our plan while she's still here." Katie said.

"That's a little harsh." Gwen said.

"I know, I love her and all but I wanna win for Justin and take Heather down." Katie said.

"So who should we include in the alliance?" Trent asked.

"I already have the perfect candidates." Katie said and as on cue, Duncan and Geoff appeared in the clearing.

"You said to meet here." Geoff said, to Katie.

"Yep, welcome to the Anti-Heather Alliance." Katie smiled.

"What's with the lame name?" Duncan laughed.

"We're getting Heather back for what she did to Justin." Katie said.

"Alright then, I'm in." Duncan said.

"We'll be the Final 7." Cody cheered.

"What about Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"What about Courtney?" Gwen asked, skeptical.

"Uh, nothing she's just an annoying prep anyway." Duncan scoffed.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Gwen smirked.

Katie walked back to the blueberry bushes and found Sadie where she left her. Sadie woke up with a start and found Katie next to her.

"Katie where's the rest of the team?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know." Katie said.

The duo started calling for the Killer Bass and then decided to look for them. After a while Katie was taking Sadie in circles on purpose.

"You don't know where we are do you?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, well no. But it's so not my fault. Have you ever noticed all trees look the same?" Katie asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have known better than to listen to you." Sadie complained.

"What you don't think I'm smart enough to find them?" Katie asked.

"Well you're not exactly the best with like directions." Sadie said.

"Yeah huh, I am." Katie said.

"No uh, apparently you're not. Because we're L-O-S-T, lost!" Sadie snapped.

HOURS LATER:

"Well at least I know how to drive. You, you have to walk girl, now who's smarter?" Katie asked.

"Trip to the beach last year ring a bell?" Sadie asked.

"Oh I can't believe you're bringing that up. But I did have a totally fetch bikini on that day." Katie smiled.

"You drove my mom's car into a snack shack!" Sadie yelled.

"It was totally in my blind spot, whatever. If it wasn't for me, you'd be riding the bus to the mall!" Katie pointed out.

"Well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't know your way to the mall." Sadie snapped back.

"Oh I know my way to the mall." Katie defended herself.

"You lean on me!" Katie yelled.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be on this show!" Sadie said.

"Oh, you're just saying that cuz I'm pretty then you!" Katie said all cocky.

"I knew you thought that." Sadie gasped.

"It's true everybody thinks so." Katie said.

"That's it, when we get back to camp we are so splitting up as BFFFL's." Sadie said.

"Fine!" Katie yelled.

"Double Fine!"

Back at the Bass's camp; Leshawna, Gwen, Trent and Cody were preparing stage 1 of sabotage the Killer Bass. They all realized if Katie didn't have Sadie clinging to her 24/7, they could do some major damage. So just as Bridgette exited her tent to pee, Gwen let the bat go out of her hands and it hit Bridgette in the face.

"Let's go." Gwen whispered and they all ran off.

That night all the campers, found themselves in crappy situations. The Gophers slept in a tree, the Bass had no tent since the bat gag, caused Bridgette to kick an ember onto their tent, burning it to ash and Katie and Sadie spent the night in a bear cave.

The Killer Bass did manage to get to the camp first, but since the duo wasn't there they lost. When Katie and Sadie finally came running up, their team wasn't too pleased. The AH Alliance grouped in Katie and Justin's spot and were talking.

"So, we need two more votes to get rid of Sadie, right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, we have me,Geoff and you. We could probably sway Bridgette, but I don't' think Harold likes me or Tyler and DJ is swayed by tears which Sadie has plenty of. We'll have to convince Courtney." Katie said.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Duncan sighed.

"Well good luck with that." Trent smiled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

COURTNEY~ Personally I'm leaning toward keeping Katie, she's the less annoying of the two. Unless I'm revealed with a reason to keep Sadie over Katie, Sadie's going home in my book.

Courtney was writing in her diary a couple minutes before the bonfire, when Sadie walked into the room. Courtney looked up and sighed.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Sadie asked.

"I'm listening." Courtney said without enthusiasm.

"Look I realize Katie's a better asset to the team, but I'll be loyal to you all the way to the end if you keep me. I'll vote however you want and do whatever you want in the game. You have to believe me!" Sadie cried.

"Fine, deal. And if you do something against me at any moment, consider the final 2 deal broken, got it?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Sadie smiled and surprised Courtney by hugging her.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

COURTNEY~ Did I ever think of taking Sadie to the final 2? Of course not, but I can beat that fatass in any physical competition.

VOTING OFF:

DJ: I really like both girls but I promised Sadie my vote

GEOFF: Sorry, Sadie but I vote you

DUNCAN: See ya babe

TYLER: Katie's always cold to me, so see ya!

HAROLD: Katie's so annoying, gosh!

BRIDGETTE: Sorry Sadie, you are a sweetheart.

KATIE: Sadie I love you, but you have to leave

SADIE: (sobbing) I'll miss you Katie!

COURTNEY: I made two agreements, but which one will I honor? I love being the swing vote!

"Alright I know you're all tired, so I'll just throw them to you, savy? Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Tyler. Ladies, the last marshmallow goes to………………

……………….Sadie."

"No! Why Katie? Why her?" Sadie cried.

"Oh this is so unfair." Katie whined.

"I can't be without Katie, I'll totally die!" Sadie cried.

"Sadie, listen to me. You are smart, beautiful and the funnest girl I know! You have to do this for both of us!" Katie said.

AT THE DOCK:

"I miss you already!" Sadie cried.

"I miss you more!" Katie cried.

"No, I totally miss you more." Sadie said back.

"I miss you infinitely more." Katie cried.

"Bye!!!!!!!" Sadie cried, as Katie faded into the distance.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

HEATHER: Now the heads of the Justin Alliance are cut, it'll be easy to break them apart.

As the other losers watched Katie arrive on the boat, Justin sighed. Katie ran over to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him.


	5. The Hate Begins to Take Over

"_**HATE BEGINS TO TAKE OVER"**_

**PART 5**

With Katie's bag slung over his shoulder; Justin led her into the resort. The manager went to hand Katie a key, but Justin pushed it away.

"She won't be needing that." Justin smiled and Katie giggled.

Justin led her into his room, now theirs'. Justin called room service and they brought in a wardrobe for Katie's things. Katie slipped into her nightgown and Justin into his boxers. Katie looked at him with a lusty smile.

"Wanna do it?" he asked.

"You know it." she smiled.

"No Sadie," he said.

"No Alliance," she smiled.

"Just us." Justin whispered.

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**

They embraced in a deep kiss and Katie began rubbing up and down his chest. She pinched his nipples and he let out a moan. She let him help her slip off her nightgown. He began kissing her neck, as he unhooked her bra. He fondled her boobs and began licking and kissing them. Katie let her squeals come freely and just the sound of them turned him on further. He slipped off her thong and she his boxers. He pulled out a condom and they got into position. Justin began to thrust into Katie and both their moans came faster and faster.

Now Zeke, just being Zeke thought they were in pain and opened the door, just as Justin reached his release. He let out a loud moan; Zeke turned red in the face and fainted. Noah walked by and gasping shut the door and drug off Zeke.

**AT WAWANAKWA**

Bridgette and Sadie walked back to the campfire pit to join their team. Sadie was sobbing while holding a wood board.

"It was a long goodbye." Bridgette said.

"Katie!" Sadie sobbed.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the girl's reaction. Suddenly the Screaming Gophers appeared.

"What do you guys want? Come to rub it in our faces?" Courtney asked, acidicly.

"We had some extra dessert from the tuck shop and we wanted to share it." Trent said.

"So what, you're just being nice?" Courtney asked.

"Okay look, Owen stunk up our cabin and we need to give it some time to air out." Gwen said.

Owen farted.

"Dude." Trent said, disgusted.

"We brought some dessert." Beth said.

"No!" Courtney screamed.

"What are you on a diet?" Duncan asked.

"I just don't like green jelly is all." Courtney said.

Beth brought it to DJ.

"Snake!" DJ screamed.

"Sorry for tripping y'all snakes just creep me out." DJ said.

"I hear you dude, chickens give me the creeps dude." Tyler said.

"Wow man, that's just lame." Duncan said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

GWEN~ Suddenly it turned into this big share fest. Beth went on and on about her mortal fear of being covered by bugs, Harold's afraid of ninjas and even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers.

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive." Gwen said.

"Walking through a mine field, in heels." Lindsay whined.

"Flying man, that's some crazy stuff." Owen said.

"I would never go up in a plane, never." Izzy agreed.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude." Geoff said.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette said.

"Bad haircuts." Sadie cried.

"Oh okay, I change mine. That's so much scarier than a mine field." Lindsay agreed.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody said.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said confidently.

"Bologna!" Duncan said.

"Oh really then what's your fear, Mr. Know It All?" Courtney asked.

Everyone looked at him in wonder.

"Ce-ce-Celine Dion music store standees." Duncan stuttered.

"Exsqueeze me? I didn't quite get that." Cody said.

"Did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked.

"Oooh, I love Celine Dion. What's a standee?" Lindsay asked.

"You know that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store." Trent started.

"Don't say it, dude." Duncan said.

"Kinda like a life size but flat Celine." Trent finished.

"So, if we had a cardboard standee right now?" Courtney asked

"Shut it." Duncan exclaimed.

"What about you guys?" Duncan asked.

"Well I hate mimes, like a lot." Trent said.

"Alright Courtney, you're afraid of something spit it out." Trent pointed out.

"Nope nothing." Courtney said.

"That's not what she said, last night." Duncan said to Geoff.

"Duncan, did it ever occur to you that I was just humoring you and your stupid story?" Courtney asked.

"Sure, sure princess whatever floats your boat." Duncan snickered.

"Shut it!" Courtney exclaimed.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN**

**DUNCAN ~ **You'd be scarred of standees too, if your cousin beat you with one when you were 3

**AT PLAYA DES LOSERS**

Justin and Katie made their way happily down to breakfast. They decided to sit next to Zeke, who flushed bright red.

"Hey Zeke are you okay?" Katie asked him.

"Eeep!" Zeke squeaked and ran off.

Noah and Eva started laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Justin asked.

"He caught you two doing the Pelvic Tango." Noah laughed.

"Oh, god." Katie gasped, turning red.

"We should go talk to him." Justin said and the couple ran off.

Eva and Noah looked at each other and smiled.

"Best entertainment I've had in a while." Noah chuckled.

"You got that right, Egghead." Eva smiled and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Anyways I gotta go." Eva said, standing up and heading off.

**BACK AT WAWANAKWA**

The campers gathered for breakfast and during it, Chris entered the mess hall.

"Campers, your next challenge is a little thing I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears." Chris announced.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asked, holding up a hairy sausage.

"Our first contestant, Heather. It's sumo time!"

Heather gasped and spit her juice at Trent.

"Gwen, me, you and a ton of sand." Chris said.

"Wait, how did he know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

"Because we told them." Gwen said.

"At the campfire last night." Trent said.

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a reality show Einstein they're always listening to us." Gwen sighed, while Trent patted her on the back.

"But that's like eavesdropping." Lindsay said.

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special for Tyler here?" Chris asked.

Chef pulled out a deep fried chicken and Tyler bit off its head and suddenly a real chicken head popped out and Tyler screamed.

"Okay first up for the Gophers is Beth! Everyone follow me." Chris said.

He led the Bass into the woods and Gwen turned to Leshawna.

"So the plan is still, even though Katie is gone right?" she asked.

"Oh you know it." Leshawna smiled evilly.

They arrived besides a plastic kiddy pool, filled to the brim with earth worms.

"Okay Beth, all you have to do is go under the worms and you'll score a point." Chris said.

Everyone starred at the pool. DJ threw up and Owen fainted. Beth looked at it and jumped in. Her team cheered as she resurfaced and Owen fainted again.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

BETH~ I didn't tell Chrith I'm not afraid of wormth, only the bugth with legth. But whatever I thtill earned my team a point. In your face Chrith!

"Sadie and Lindsay please follow me to the mess hall." Chris smiled.

The two girls held each other's hands for support and they were told sit down on two stools. Chris pulled out two mullet wigs and the girls got nervous. Owen suddenly appeared, stole Lindsay's, put it on and began to dance. But, he fell and Chris took it back. Then he dramatically but the wigs on the girls' heads.

"Izzy and Owen time for your turn." Chris laughed.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

IZZY~ Why is Izzy afraid of flying. Well I'm not really sure, I kinda lost part of my memory when I dove into the empty cement pool in our back yard.

They duo approached a faded yellow sky plane, that was taped together. Chef Hatchet stepped out in a stewardess's outfit and the two screamed. Chef pushed them in and took off, with the two hysterical.

"Harold you're next." Chris said.

"Um, Chris?" he asked.

"Yes, Harold?" Chris asked.

"I have to uh, well nature calls." Harold chuckled.

"More then I needed to know man, but I'll hold up on your fear." Chris said and Harold rushed.

While Harold was on the toilet, he heard people drop down.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

HAROLD~ I thought Chris was gonna wait, gosh! You never bother a man when he's on the toilet!

Harold exited the stall with his pants around his ankles to face the ninjas. He pulled out his numb chucks and began twirling them. Faster and faster till he hit himself in the head and went headfirst into the toilet.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

HAROLD~ Not my brightest moment.

CHRIS~ Hey I never said I'd wait till he was done.

"Leshawna you're next!"

The group made their way back to the forest and they watched as Chef Hatchet exited wearing a spider suit. Leshawna took one look at him and then ran away screaming.

"Heather's up!"

They all gathered in the amphitheater and Heather faced a sumo wrestler. She look and him and cowered in fear. The wrestler ran at her, but ended up tripping on her and rolling into the forest.

The plane continued flying around the camp all the while, while the tape began to peel off and Chris led Bridgette into the woods.

"Now you have to stay here for six hours. Got it?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah, got it." Bridgette said, forcing a smile.

"Okay Gwen you're up." Chris smiled.

"Great." Gwen sighed.

They all gathered at the beach and Gwen got into a glass coffin and Trent kneeled beside it.

"There's enough air for an hour, you only need to do five minutes." Trent said.

"If we decide to dig you up." Chris said.

"Not funny Chris!" Gwen said.

"Sheesh, take a pill." Chris muttered.

"I'll be here listening the whole time." Trent said and handed Gwen a walkie-talkie.

"If you panic, yell for me and I'll dig right up." Trent said.

"Good-bye cruel world." Gwen said.

"Zeke it's really okay you didn't know." Katie said to a closed door.

"I'm so embarrassed, eh? That was your private time." Zeke said.

"We forgive you, we promise." Justin said.

"Okay." Zeke said and opened the door.

"Oh goody." Katie cheered and hugged.

Zeke got a horny smile of his face.

"Zeke watch it bro." Justin warned him.

"Sorry, eh? I've just never had a girl hug me before," he smiled.

"DJ you're up!" Chris announced

They all headed back to the amphitheatre where DJ was looking at a tiny baby snake in a tank.

"Hey you can do this buddy." Duncan said, cheering him on.

The snake then blinked.

"Ahhh! It blinked." DJ cried, backing up in terror.

"It means she likes you." Sadie said.

"It's the smallest snake ever DJ. Come on!" Courtney cried.

"Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and slithery!" DJ shuddered.

"We need this point DJ, suck it up!" Courtney yelled

They rest of the team shook their heads at her.

"What?! We're heading back to Loserville people." Courtney pointed out.

DJ looked at the snake and finally picked it up!

"Yeah DJ!" they all cheered.

"See, fear is only in the mind." Courtney said proud of herself

Trent sat right next to where Gwen was buried holding a walkie-talkie.

"You still alive in there? Only three more minutes." Trent said.

"And you'll dig me up, then?" Gwen asked.

"I promise." Trent said.

"I need some type of distraction. Umm, tell me a story. Why do you hate mimes so much?" Gwen asked.

Chris stood behind a tree with a mime.

"This will be great." Chris snickered.

"My mom took me to this carnival once when I was four, so I could see the elephants. I was stoked." Trent started

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"I was so busy watching the, that I lost her for a minute. I called out but when I turned around all I could see was the horrible person with a white face and black lips pretending to be me. I tried to scream and run away but everyone I turned he was doing this creepy, fake run and scream routine." Trent said.

Someone tapped Trent on the shoulder and he turned around. Trent turned around to see a mime and he screamed and ran away.

"Trent?" Gwen asked.

The other campers watched as Trent ran away from the mime

"Just talk to him brah and ask him to go away" Chris said into his megaphone.

"Alright we got 2 minutes till Gwen's done, Cody you're up." Chris said.

The group followed him into the forest again to face a group of trashcans with bombs strapped to them.

"Alright Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly ten minutes." Chris said.

"Everything you need to know, to defuse it is on these schematic blue prints." Chris finished.

"What? No way! I can't do this!" Cody exclaimed.

"Then……*laughs*……… I suggest you find a good place to hide brah."

"Later dude." Chris said.

"Wait, you're not gonna watch?" Cody asked.

"No way that's a live bomb, dude." Chris said and ran off.

Meanwhile Trent was still avoiding the mime. He popped up next to Gwen and then the mime did as well. Trent saw him and ran the other way. He stopped and the mime followed his every move and began to pretend like he was in a box.

"There's no wall there man, stop being creepy!" Trent exclaimed.

Suddenly Trent's eye caught the lake and he came up with an idea.

"Duncan bro, you're up." Chris said.

Chris led the bass to the front of their cabin and Duncan looked petrified starring at the standee.

"She's pretty, she's nice." Courtney said to Duncan.

"Just one hug and you're done." Chris said and snapped.

"That looks really real." Duncan whimpered to Courtney.

"Dude come on, she's cardboard! Get your head in the game!" Tyler yelled to Duncan.

"Hey it's okay, if you can't do it." Courtney said to him and Duncan looked at the standee.

Duncan sighed and Courtney grabbed his hand. Duncan smiled at her.

"Alright I'll try," he said.

"You can do this." Courtney said.

"Okay, okay." Duncan and ran to the standee and hugged it.

They team cheered for him, but Courtney the loudest.

"Duncan, you're awesome!" she cheered and hugged him.

"Heh, I did it." Duncan smiled.

Suddenly Courtney realized she was hugging Duncan and let go.

Trent approached the dock and ran down it, jumping into the lake. But when the mime made actions to jump in, Trent began to freak.

"No, don't! Your make-up will run!" Trent called.

The mime looked at him and nodded, walking away. He walked past Chris who shuddered. Trent walked to the group, while Chris was preparing for Geoff's challenge. Geoff was laying in the sun, as a tiny, gray cloud blocked the sun. Then suddenly it began pelting him with hail.

"That is so cool dude." Trent said.

"Oooh look, a tiny cloud. I want one. Here cloudy, cloud." Lindsay called.

"Can you make it go lower and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"That's sick, but I like it." Chris smiled and did just that.

Meanwhile Gwen's timer was going off.

"Have you ever had the feeling your forgetting something?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. Usually I just ignore it and bury it deep in my mind." Chris said.

"Bury? Gwen!" Trent exclaimed and ran off.

He ran to the spot and dug her up. She opened the sliding door on the coffin and hit him in the head with the walkie-talkie. Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"My guess is that Cody failed his challenge." Chris laughed.

Cody covered in trash, walked through the forest calling for help.

"Help! Anybody help!" Cody called.

Bridgette saw Cody and ran for her life, as Cody tripped over the log she had been sitting on.

The plane landed finally and Izzy and Owen ran over to kiss the ground. Then they hugged and shared a big kiss, to which Chef Hatchet was disgusted. They walked away and one of the plane's wings fell off. Lindsay and Sadie gathered in the Communal Washroom and pulled off their wigs.

"I totally forgot how pretty you were." Lindsay said to Sadie.

"Oh my gosh, you too!" Sadie squealed.

"Time for Tyler's challenge!" Chris announced and they walked toward a fenced off portion of the camp.

Tyler walked in and as soon as he saw the chickens, went into a fetal position.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this one." Chris sighed.

"Come on Tyler, it's just chickens. Man up!" Courtney yelled.

"You're our last hope." Courtney called.

"Not really, we have one last challenge set up." Chris said.

"For who? Me? I don't have a fear." Courtney said.

"We're always watching you and your reactions." Chris said.

"It really wouldn't matter the score's already 4/7 they can't possibly win." Cody said, pulling out his calculator.

"Let's make this interesting then. If Courtney can do it her team gets triple points." Chris said.

They all approached a large diving board with a tub of green jelly at the bottom.

"You're afraid of green jelly?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"It's so disgusting. It's like sugary, wiggly, green snot." Courtney shuddered.

"Eew, it's probably warm too. Sitting all day in the sun." Gwen said.

"Don't listen to her, she's just trying to psyche you out." Bridgette said.

Courtney began to climb the ladder and when she got to the top, she was shaking from fright.

"Courtney, its okay if you can't do this!" Duncan called up to her.

"It is? But we'll lose." Bridgette said.

"I can't do it, I'm coming down!" Courtney said and her team sighed.

The Gophers cheered and Owen jumped into the tub.

"Gwen's right it is warm," he laughed.

The Killer Bass gathered at the bonfire that night.

"Alright Killer Bass let's start this marshmallow ceremony up. First four go to the people that completed their challenges. DJ, Geoff, Duncan and Sadie congratulations. Now we're down to four but only 3 marshmallows." Chris said.

Harold began to sweat, Tyler looked from side to side, Bridgette's eyes got wide and Courtney bit her lip.

"Harold, because you almost did it." Chris said and Harold caught his marshmallow with relief.

"The three of you, did not complete your challenges today." Chris said.

"Bridgette."

"The last marshmallow goes to………………………………………………………….

…………………Courtney."

"Sorry Tyler, you're out."

Tyler hung his head in defeat and walked toward the dock.

"Don't worry you'll get those chickens next time man." Duncan said.

"Looks like it's time for Tyler to fly the coop." Geoff said.

"Too bad he didn't cry fowl!" Bridgette said.

"Okay, that's enough!" Courtney cried.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

LINDSAY~ Goodbye Taylor, I mean Tyler. I'll miss all the times we had together, bye! *blows a kiss and waves*

The five losers watched as a teary eyed Tyler, walked off the boat, breathing into a panic bag. Suddenly they heard clucking and he looked behind him as the chickens were standing there. He screamed and ran up the steps, as the chickens ran after him.

"What……….." Justin said.

"was………." Noah said.

"that?" Eva asked.

Justin and Katie sat in their room and Justin looked livid.

"Something bothering you babe?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah, I can't believe they voted out Tyler over that bitch Courtney. She's useless to their team. It's not fair!" he yelled.

"Babe calm down, the bad guys never win. Don't worry okay?" Katie asked and kissed him.

Justin lay in bed that night, vowing to get revenge on both Heather and Courtney.

_The next chapter I will have more Justin/Katie scenes I promise, but I will still focus on the Anti-Heather Alliance too. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, peace_

_~Con_


	6. Trying to Forget the Past

"Trying to Forget the Past."

Chapter 6

Justin and Katie lounged in the pool on floats with Tyler. Eva and Noah were sitting in the hot tub, while Zeke was in the gift shop. Suddenly they all watched a cloud of smoke appeared and they coughed violently. When the sight cleared, Chris was standing there.

"Hello Losers!" he said, cheerfully.

"What do you want Chris?" Justin asked, annoyed.

"We just installed a TV, so you guys can watch the show. Except for the elimination that is, at the bonfire it'll go black. So, you guys can have a surprise. Now if you guys will hurry inside to the theater, the episode will start soon." Chris finished.

"So, we get to see it live?" Katie asked.

"That's the deal." Chris said.

"Yay!" Katie squealed.

"Woohoo!" Noah mocked her.

Back at Wawanakwa the campers were gathered in the fire pit except for Beth.

"Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to Bony Island." Chris said in a creepy voice.

"When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is like a long 2 hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle," he continued.

"We gotta pour what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage. Dude walk with your canoe." Chris explained.

"Oh." Geoff said.

"When you arrive at the other side of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers move!" Chris exclaimed.

They began to leave.

"Oh wait one more thing, I should mention. Legend has it that if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever!" Chris said, once again in a creepy voice.

"Yeah, a curse island whooo!" Owen cheered and everyone starred at him.

"Now get in your canoes and let's have some fun." Chris finished.

They all walked off and Beth ran up with toilet paper on her foot.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Canoes." Chris said and she ran off.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

CODY~ Chris said we had to pick a partner for the challenge. I knew if I could just get Gwen alone for 5 minutes, I could woo her with my manly charms.

"Okay Chris totally just set her up to lose." Justin scoffed.

"He sure enjoys messing with them, eh?" Zeke asked.

"I really liked Beth." Katie whined.

"I didn't." Eva said.

"You didn't like anyone, Iron Woman." Noah pointed out.

"Could Cody be more delusional?" Tyler asked.

"All men are." Katie said and Eva nodded.

The guys starred at them in confusion.

Trent looked up at Gwen, smiling and gestured toward the canoes and she smiled back. Then Cody walked up and put his arms around her.

"Hey Gwen, me and you, open water. Whadda you say?" Cody asked, as Gwen twisted her arm behind his back.

"Trent you have to come with us." Lindsay said as her and Beth pulled him away.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

HEATHER~ I had to keep Gwen and Trent separated so I could work on breaking them up. I personally think Trent's more my speed.

Gwen saw this and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm in charge." Gwen said, releasing Cody from her grip.

"That's the way I like it." Cody smiled.

Leshawna and Izzy ended up being partners, which Leshawna wasn't too happy about but it was good for their next alliance move.

"Just follow my lead, I'm like 1/187th Cherokee you know. So, the tribe could like claim me at anytime." Izzy said.

"Let's hope it's today." Leshawna sighed.

As the others got out on the water, the groups were as follows; Beth, Trent and Lindsay, DJ and Geoff, Gwen and Cody, Heather and Owen, Duncan, Harold and Sadie, Bridgette and Courtney and Izzy and Leshawna.

"So Cody liked Gwen this whole time?" Justin asked.

"Never would've seen that coming." Noah said.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Are you serious?" Noah laughed.

"No, what?" Tyler asked, getting annoyed.

"He's so happy all the time and she's the complete opposite." Noah said.

"Don't even get me started on, Leshawna, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Sadie or even Lindsay." Noah laughed, making Justin, Katie and Tyler get up to leave.

"Where you going, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Going to get food?" Eva asked.

"No, we can't stand the ignorance in the room anymore." Justin said and they walked off.

They made their way outside to the pool. Justin took off his sandals, rolled up his jeans and put his feet in the water. Katie followed suit and Tyler tried too, but failed falling into the pool. Justin helped him out and Katie grabbed him a towel.

"Thanks dude." Tyler said, embarrassed.

"I look like a real dumbass, don't I?" Tyler asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Justin asked.

"My dad says I'm an uncoordinated dumbass, who'll never be a sports pro. Not like my brothers." Tyler sighed.

"You just slipped, it's no big deal." Katie said, trying to comfort him.

"It's no big deal, the first couple team, but I've always been uncoordinated. My dad also calls me failure, cause my brothers are so talented." Tyler sighed.

"Don't let him get you down, you're a great guy and that's all that matters." Justin sighed and patted him on the back.

"Thanks bro." Tyler chuckled and fist bumped the model.

"Can I ask you a question?" Katie asked hesitant.

"Sure, anything." Tyler smiled.

"Why are you afraid of chickens?" Katie asked.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Tyler said.

"Okay." Katie and Justin said together.

"When I was three my mom took me to a petting zoo and I was feeding the animals the feed. So this group of chickens started jumping all over me and knocked me over for the food. I was petrified and that kinda thing you never forget." Tyler shuddered.

"That's understandable you were little." Katie said and hugged him.

"Thanks." Tyler blushed.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Justin asked.

"Sure, but do you guys mind if I swim in my boxers? I want to dry out my sweat suit it's expensive." Tyler said.

"I'll be only looking at Justin anyway." Katie cooed.

"Whatever, bro." Justin shrugged.

"Cool." Tyler said and took off his sweat suit and draped it over a lounge chair.

Justin dived into the pool and Katie followed. After Tyler finally took off his shoes and socks, he cannonballed into the pool. He actually did a little too hard and lost his boxers, causing Katie and Justin to try to hold back giggles.

"This is relaxing, a little cold though." Tyler shivered and looked at Justin and Katie giggling.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"You lost something, bro." Justin said, pointing down.

Tyler looked down and gasped, while the couple burst out laughing.

"That is so not funny!" Tyler yelled.

"Yes it is." Justin smiled.

"Okay, fine I guess it is." Tyler smiled, putting them back on.

After swimming in the pool for a little they joined the others back in the viewing room. Eva looked over at Tyler in disgust.

"Put on some clothes, you perv." Eva said.

"Too much man for you Eva?" Tyler chuckled.

"Do you have a death wish?" the fitness buff growled at him.

"No, but my clothes are all wet. I fell in the pool." Tyler said, embarrassed.

"Whatever, I just want to see you in clothes tomorrow." Eva growled, slightly blushing, not wanting to admit she enjoyed it.

The Gophers walked down a path on Boney Island, hoping to reach the beach before the Bass. Leshawna was walking with Izzy and turned back to her.

"So Izzy did you vote off Justin with Heather?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Izzy asked.

"Why would you do that?" Leshawna asked.

"I know he was hot, but he was throwing off Izzy's game," the psychotic red head giggled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

LESHAWNA~ Well I know who the alliance is voting for if we lose today

Suddenly Trent fell into quicksand.

"Guys, I don't wanna panic here, but I'm shrinking." Trent said, sinking into the quicksand.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

TRENT~ Right, how am I supposed to know what quicksand looks like? It looks just like sand

CHRIS~ *laughs* Can you believe they fell for that? *laughs* I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it. *laughs* That's just great! *uncontrollable laughter*

"Uh oh." Trent gasped as he sunk farther.

"Trent's stuck, I'm coming Trent!" Lindsay cried.

"No, don't." Trent warned her, but it was too late as she jumped in.

"I'm stuck too! I so didn't see that coming." Lindsay said.

"Chris set up, quicksand! And he let my Lindsay get stuck in it!" Tyler yelled.

"Oh what do you see in her anyway? She's just two giant boobs." Eva said.

"Why do you care?" Justin asked, confused.

"No reason." Eva quickly responded and turned around.

"Guys Katie and I are gonna go sit on the dock to look at the stars. Meet us there after the show." Justin said, standing up and leading Katie over to the dock.

Katie sat in front of Justin with his arms wrapped around her. She sighed and Justin looked concerned.

"Everything okay, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah it's perfect." Katie smiled up at him.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Katie asked him.

"I guess, why?" Justin asked.

"I think we were destined to meet, you know? I believe you're my soul mate, Justin Joseph McGorgeousness." Katie smiled.

"Oh Katie." Justin smiled and kissed her.

"I didn't think anything would happen to me on the show, but I couldn't be happier with what happened. Even though I lost out at the hundred-thousand dollars, it doesn't matter anymore." Katie smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Justin asked.

"Sure, what babe?" Katie asked.

"What'll happen when Sadie gets here?" Justin asked.

"We'll tell her we're together." Katie said.

"I was worried; we'd have to sneak around again." Justin said.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little face, babe." Katie said, tapping his nose playfully.

"Oh I don't, it causes wrinkles." Justin said.

"Okay." Katie said, trying to smile.

"Let's not ruin the moment." Katie said and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Back on the show, Cody was working on helping Gwen by setting her up with Trent.

"Trent, let's talk mono a mono." Cody said.

"Okay. Whadda you wanna talk about?" Trent asked.

"Gwen. You see I hit on her and I struck out a few times, but the thing is she's not into me, she's into you." Cody said.

"If you're lying, I could easily rearrange your face! You know that right?" Trent yelled standing up and getting up in Cody's face.

"Dude, buddy. What do I have to gain from lying to you?" Cody asked him.

"Okay, so what do you think I should do about it?" Trent asked, calming down.

"Well Trent, I'll tell you this is how I'd play it." Cody said.

"Ladies are you almost finished with your tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here." Heather said interrupting them, annoyed.

The three returned to the group and now Heather realized Izzy was missing.

"Okay, now where's crazy girl?" Heather asked.

"She said she was going to get some sad." Lindsay said.

"Sap?" Heather asked.

"Yeah that's it." Lindsay smiled.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

HEATHER~ Here's my brain *holds up an egg* and here's Lindsay's *smashes egg against confessional wall* It's not your brain on drugs anymore, its Lindsay's lack of brain.

Tyler was infuriated and he was seething watching the TV screen.

"If I was still on the show, I'd mess her up!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but you're not. You lost, you're here get over it." Noah said.

"Plus, we can finally relax. The backstabber isn't here." Noah said, cynically.

"Noah, would you shut up!" Tyler yelled.

"Stop trashing him at every chance you get. Be a real man and say it to his face." Tyler finished.

"I already did. Plus, do you really think you should be talking? You're scarred of chickens and you're in love with a girl who can't remember your name. She's the perfect candidate for a rapist." Noah laughed.

Zeke and Eva's jaws dropped, when Noah finished. Tyler's mind snapped and he punched Noah square in the face. Noah tried to fight back, but missed as Tyler kneed him in the stomach. Then he lifted Noah by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Apologize!" he yelled, striking fear into Noah's very core.

"I'm sorry." Noah said, crying from the pain.

Tyler dropped him and walked off, still steaming. He walked onto the Veranda, Eva followed and Zeke stayed to make sure Noah was okay. Eva reached the Veranda and watched Tyler starring at the sky, tears streaming down his face.

"Tyler?" Eva asked.

"Oh, hi Eva." Tyler said embarrassed, wiping away his tears.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked.

"Wow." Tyler smiled.

"What?" Eva asked, getting annoyed.

"Nothing, it's nice to see you care." Tyler smiled.

"Why's that?" Eva asked.

"It makes you seem more human, which is good," he smiled again.

"I'm not caring; I just wanted to make sure you were cooled off. You did a number to Noah." Eva said, covering up her true feelings.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"My fourteen year old sister was raped and killed. Whenever someone uses that as a mocking mechanism, it lights a fire within me." Tyler said.

"Oh I see." Eva said, at a loss for words.

"She was fourteen and her friends had ditched her in Toronto. Before she knew it, this man grabbed her from behind. She didn't have a chance." Tyler said, crying again.

"I must be a real pansy in your book, huh?" he asked Eva.

"Maybe." Eva said.

"Am I supposed to hug you now or something?" Eva asked.

"Why?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" Eva asked.

"So we're friends?" he asked.

"I guess not, never mind." Eva said, walking away.

"No Eva." Tyler said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for listening," he whispered in her ear.

Then he headed out for his room. Eva swooned and couldn't remember a time when she ever fell so hard for a guy. She made her way for her room, in a love struck daze.

Noah and Zeke were in the infirmary and Noah looked pissed.

"He had no right." Noah growled.

"You did make some high blows, eh?" Zeke said.

"It's low and so what?" Noah asked.

"This could be a reason, people don't care for you that much." Zeke said.

"What would you know about fitting in and friends?" Noah yelled and stormed off, leaving a hurt Zeke behind.

Back at Boney Island the Gophers were already on their way back in their canoes, but the Bass were having problems because Harold had thrown their paddles in their fire.

"What are we gonna do without paddles?" Bridgette asked, glaring at Harold.

"You guys could get someone to swim behind the boats and push them. I did that once with this huge 60 foot yacht, the whole crew had to flutter kick for 8 days to get to shore and like four of us got eaten by sharks, but I didn't, not me. It was really insane, okay later!" Izzy said.

"That might work." Geoff said.

"We need someone big enough, to push all the canoes back." Bridgette pointed out.

"DJ you're the only one that's strong enough." Bridgette said.

"You can't ask him to do that, the dude can't swim!" Geoff cried.

"Geoff I know you're friends, but DJ's the only chance we got." Bridgette said.

"She's right, those skinny arms aren't gonna cut it." Courtney said, lifting up Harold's arm.

"I'll do it!" Geoff said.

"You can't swim with that type of injury, you're horribly disfigured!" Bridgette cried, indicating the splinter in Geoff's leg.

"I can do this, I have to." DJ said.

CONFESSIONAL CAN

DJ~ It was all up to me. I needed to swim like a Killer Bass should and no Wedgie Flopper was gonna stand in my way.

"That is one brave man." Geoff said.

DJ put the canoes in a pile and had the others sit in the top canoe and he started flutter kicking across the lake. Geoff started cheering DJ's as the others cheered for him. DJ pushed so hard, they flew over the beach, dock and Chris landing on the other side.

"The Bass are the winners!" Chris cheered and the Bass cheered.

"You cost us the game, you are dead." Leshawna said, pissed off at Izzy.

"Okay, you are so lucky my license to kill is currently expired." Izzy said and got wide eyed as Leshawna picked up her paddle.

CONFESSIONAL CAN:

BETH~ Heather thaid to vote off Ithy, so I am.

GWEN~ I'm voting for Lindsay, cuz she did nothing in this challenge

HEATHER~ I'm voting for Izzy, she's just too crazy and she cost us the challenge

TRENT~ Yeah I'm voting for Izzy

LESHAWNA~ The white girl definitely has a few screws loose

CODY~ Sorry, Izzy

OWEN~ I'm voting for Lindsay, cuz Izzy's my girl *chuckles*

{BONFIRE CEREMONY}

"And now the always anxiety inducing Marshmallow Ceremony. When I call your name, com and get a marshmallow. " Chris said.

"Beth."

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Owen."

"Heather."

"Leshawna."

"One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers. Who's it gonna be?"

Suddenly they all perked up, when heard a helicopter arriving.

***IZZY WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!***

"You mean all that trash you were talking was true?" Leshawna asked.

"No just the RCMP part, see ya." Izzy said.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Izzy yelled and ran off, giggling like a maniac.

"Well that wraps that up." Chris said.

The six losers sat at the dock waiting for the next loser. They had been waiting there for an hour and were getting fed up.

"Where the hell's the boat, what did Chris have a tie and he's doing some crazy tiebreaker challenge?" Eva asked.

"No, Chris would just eliminate both of them." Noah pointed out.

"Wait do you guys hear splashing?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I do." Justin said.

Suddenly Izzy jumped up on the dock and they all screamed.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Izzy asked.

"Oh great." Justin sighed and walked off with Katie in tow.

"Just what we need." Eva sighed and followed.

"Oy." Tyler said, slapping his forehead and followed.

"I think they said it all." Noah said and left.

"Hey there Zeke." Izzy smiled.

"Hi, eh?" Zeke blushed.

Justin lay on his bed and Katie was rubbing his back.

"Just relax babe." Katie said.

"I'll try but that girl grates on my last nerves." Justin said.

"You'll be okay." Katie said lying on his chest, as he turned over.

Justin kissed the top of his head and hoped Izzy wouldn't mention what happened between them.


	7. Dirty Little Secrets

"Dirty Little Secrets"

Part 8

Justin woke up the next morning and Katie smiled at him. They kissed and Justin got up to take a piss. They joined Tyler for breakfast and Noah walked over with a solemn face. Eva had told him about Tyler's sister.

"Tyler can I say something?" Noah asked.

"I'm listening." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea and it was out of line." Noah said.

"You're damn right, it was!" Tyler yelled.

"So are we cool?" Noah asked cowering.

Tyler looked at his black eye and sighed.

"Yeah we're cool," he said, sticking out his fist and Noah fist bumped him.

"Good." Noah smiled.

"Justin?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Justin asked, looking up.

"I'm sorry about calling you a backstabber; you were my only friend on the island." Noah sighed.

"I forgive you." Justin smiled.

"Really?" Noah asked surprised.

"You bet, join us for breakfast." Katie smiled and Noah sat down.

Suddenly Izzy came out of nowhere and perched on the back of Justin's chair. She bent down in front of Justin and gave him an upside down kiss.

"Morning sweetie." Izzy smiled.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend, Izzy?" Katie asked annoyed.

"Yours? Me and him…………" she was cut off, as Justin dragged Katie away.

"Did we miss something?" Tyler asked Noah.

"You got me." Noah shrugged.

The campers were sleeping when suddenly Chris flew over the campsite in a plane. Suddenly Duncan jumped out of bed.

"Hit the deck! They're coming man, they found us." Duncan cried and dove under Geoff's bed.

DJ and Geoff just stared at him.

Leshawna woke up with a start and hit her head on the top bunk above her.

"Okay, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve."

"Whatever, he just loves ruining our mornings." Heather said.

"Beth, Lindsay go warm up the shower for me." Heather ordered her alliance mates.

"Now! And remember………" she was cut off.

"Not too hot this time, I know." Beth sighed.

All the girls stood outside the bathroom waiting to pee, but Heather had locked the door.

"What's the hold up?" Bridgette asked.

"Heather needs her private time." Lindsay said.

"How long's queenie gonna be in there? I got urgent business." Leshawna said.

"She could still be a while." Beth said.

"Uhhhh, that's it I'm going lumberjack style." Gwen said and walked off.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE MOST CHALLENGING, CHALLENGE YET. BREAKFAST IN 3 MINUTES AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT." Chris announced.

"Umm, Heather?" Beth asked, knocking on the door.

"Can one of you come in here and lotion my back? It's peeling." Heather complained.

Beth turned around and Lindsay was gone, so she sighed and entered the communal washrooms.

The campers met Chris outside in the campfire pit and behind him were piles of stacked cans. They all looked confused.

"Are you ready for today's extreme, max impact challenge?!" Chris yelled.

"We are ready!" Owen cheered and Leshawna shook her head.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled chucking a can of beans at Gwen's face which Trent caught, just in time.

"This is breakfast." Chris continued passing out the other cans of beans.

"No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs." Heather said.

"Beans, beans they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you……."Owen was cut off as he was hit in the head by a can.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris said, pulling out a paintball gun.

"That's more like it." Duncan smiled.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked Chris.

"Why yes Harold, it is." Chris said and then shot Harold down.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked Chris.

"Negatory. This is the first ever, Paintball Deer Hunt." Chris said.

"I'll announce the teams, once we get into the woods. So, finish breaky!" Chris finished.

Owen belched and said,

"Got any more."

Everyone looked at all the cans behind him and dreaded all the farts that were gonna erupt.

They all went into the forest to find out who would be hunters and who would be the hunted.

"Now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are: Harold, Geoff and Bridgette, locked and loaded with Bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters; Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay." Chris said.

"Wahooooooo! This is awesome man!" Owen cheered.

"You also get these styling glasses and wicked camo caps." Chris added.

"The rest of you, are now deer." Chris said to the others.

"Here are your antlers, noses and little white tails." Chris laughed.

"Yeah right, I am not wearing that." Heather complained.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan said.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris said, dressing Duncan in the appropriate attire.

Owen laughed.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan asked him.

"Oh nothing, Bambi." Owen said and snapped Duncan's tail.

"You better be a good shot, tubby." Duncan said, getting in Owen's face.

The seven losers sat watching the episode and Izzy was pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva asked.

"Izzy wanted to be in this challenge, she loves shooting things." Izzy pouted.

"There's a surprise. Is that why you're wanted by the RCMP?" Noah asked her.

"No, I blew up a kitchen with a sap bomb." Izzy grinned crazily.

"No matter how much time I spend with her, I never feel safe." Tyler said, shaking.

"Katie wanna go for a dip in the pool?" Justin asked his girlfriend.

"No, I wanna stay here." Katie said.

"Okay, Tyler, Noah?" Justin asked his friends.

"Sure, dude." Tyler cheered getting up.

"Why not?" Noah shrugged.

The three guys stood in the pool and Tyler and Noah looked at Justin in worry.

"Dude you okay?" Tyler asked him.

"I'm really upset that Izzy's here." Justin sighed.

"We all are, one night she's gonna blow up this whole island." Noah sighed.

"No, not because of that. See when I sleep I sleep talk." Justin said.

"Uh huh." Tyler said.

"Well, Izzy snuck in my room one night and made out with me." Justin said.

"While you were asleep?" Noah asked.

"Yep." Justin nodded.

"And Izzy being Izzy, means." Justin started.

"She thinks you're her boyfriend." Noah finished.

"Exactly." Justin sighed.

"How does that make any sense?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't have to its Izzy." Noah pointed.

"Right." Tyler said, pretending he understood.

"And there's something else." Justin said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"She told me this morning, while I was in the shower I might add. That she wanted to have sex tonight." Justin gulped.

"You mean in the same room as you and Katie?" Tyler gasped.

"No, in an ice cream parlor. Of course in his room!" Noah yelled.

"Noah." Justin said.

"Sorry, Tyler." Noah sighed.

"It's okay dude, you're working on it." Tyler smiled.

"Katie convinced Eva into having a girl's night because she missed Sadie, so she'll be out of the room. But I'm gonna need you guys to do something for me." Justin said.

"And that would be?" Noah asked.

"I need you guys to stay in my room and make sure Izzy doesn't come in. Cuz if she has sex with my sleep talking body, Katie could dump me and I don't want that to happen." Justin sighed.

"You're lucky you have us." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah." Noah sighed.

"So you'll do it?" Justin asked.

"Sure." Tyler said.

"I guess I'm in too." Noah sighed.

"You guys are the best." Justin said and fist bumped them.

The three Bass hunters were all geared up and ready to go.

"And break!" Harold cheered as the three, put their hands together.

"Okay you do realize this is all just pretend right? And that it's just paint?" Harold asked, a sulking Bridgette.

"So say if you like hit, Heather." Harold started.

"Wait, Heather's a deer?" Bridgette asked perking up and laughed as she headed off into the forest

WITH THE GOPHER HUNTERS:

"Alright lets go bag some deer!" Beth cheered.

"I'm down with that." Leshawna laughed and they all watched Owen pour a yellow liquid on himself.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked him.

"Masking my scent, so the deer don't smell me coming." Owen said.

"Tell me that isn't…………" Leshawna started.

"Pee? Yes, yes it is." Owen finished.

"Ewwww." Beth said.

"I've got some more if you need some." Owen said.

"We're hunting other campers; you don't have to hide your scent." Beth said.

"You mean I collected all this pee for nothing? Owen asked and chucked his bottle in the direction of the girls. Lindsay and Beth ran off screaming.

"Dude, you are one sick ticket." Leshawna said, walking off.

Justin, Tyler and Noah were debating how to keep Izzy away from the room.

"How bout we lock all the doors and windows?" Tyler asked.

"I highly doubt that locks could hold back Izzy." Noah pointed out.

"True." Justin agreed.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tyler asked.

"You and I will have to be look outs; we'll each take an hour shift and bring lots of caffeine." Noah said.

"You've done this before?" Tyler asked.

"No, it's called all nighters." Noah said.

"Oh." Tyler said.

"I can't thank you guys enough for doing this." Justin said.

"We've got your back and that's all that matters." Tyler said.

They all heard the door open and they all turned to find it was just Katie.

"You gonna miss me tonight?" Katie asked Justin.

"More then you know." Justin smiled and they kissed.

"Boys could you give us some alone time?" Katie asked sweetly.

"That's my cue." Noah said and stood up.

"Peace dude." Tyler said and left behind the book worm.

Noah shut the door and turned to Tyler.

"Ten bucks says they're gonna have sex." Noah said.

"I only think second base; Katie has too much class to do that in the middle of the afternoon." Tyler said.

"So it's a deal?" Noah asked.

"Sure, you're on." Tyler said and they shook hands.

Meanwhile back on Wawanakwa, Heather had sent Beth to fetch her chips and she was almost killed by Chef Hatchet. Beth heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Go ahead. Whoever you are, shoot me. You can't make today any suckier." Beth said.

Cody jumped out of the bushes, on cue.

"You're a hunter, I'm a deer. Slight food chain issue with me shooting you." Cody pointed out.

"How goes it?" he asked her.

"I'm so done with this game." Beth cried.

"What happened? Bagged any deer yet?" Cody asked.

"No, but I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips." Beth said.

"What took you so long?" Heather asked.

"Here, I hope you know what I had to go through to get those." Beth said and Heather ripped them out of her hands.

"There's like eleven chips left and they're Barbeque. Go exchange them for Dill Pickle." Heather said, throwing the bag to the ground.

"No." Beth said, surprising Cody and Heather.

"What did you just say?" Heather asked.

"I'm just gonna, yeah." Cody said, grabbing the bag of chips and running off.

"Take it back." Heather growled.

"No." Beth said.

"Take ……………….it………………back."

"No, I'm tired of being your slave. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to complete." Beth said and walked off.

Justin joined Noah and Tyler for lunch, as Katie went to sit with Eva to plan out their girls' night. Katie pulled out nail polish and was cheering as Eva sighed.

"So, what happened?" Tyler asked.

Justin imitated a homerun and cheering fans.

"I'll take that money now." Noah said.

"Fine." Tyler said and handed Noah the ten.

"Easiest ten bucks I ever made." Noah smiled.

"You guys bet on what we were gonna do?" Justin asked appalled.

"You know it." Tyler smiled.

"You know Noah, you really do have a lot more guy qualities then I gave you credit for." Justin said.

"Thanks, I think." Noah said.

"It's a compliment." Justin laughed.

Tyler turned up his ass and let out a fart.

"So is that a challenge?" Justin asked.

"You know it." Tyler said.

Justin then responded with a fart beating Tyler's.

"Does Noah have it in him?" Justin asked.

"No, I bet he's a girly farter." Tyler chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Noah asked and let out a long, loud fart.

"Damn, we have a winner!" Justin cheered, lifting up Noah's arm.

"I give you props; I didn't think you had it in you." Tyler said and fist bumped the book worm.

"You are such a pig Noah!" Katie called over.

"Am I more like a man now?" Noah asked.

"Yep, being called a pig is major guy points." Tyler laughed.

"I want a rematch. How about a belching contest?" Tyler asked.

"I'm in, Noah?" Justin asked.

"To the soda machines!" Noah yelled and ran off with Justin and Tyler close behind him.

Beth had her cross hairs locked on Sadie's big butt and was about to shoot her.

"Hey Beth!" Heather called and scarred away Sadie.

"Oh, I totally had her." Beth sighed.

"We've been talking about you." Heather said.

"We have?" Lindsay asked.

"Zip it, Lindsiot." Heather said.

"We decided to give you one last chance. If you take it back, you can rejoin our alliance." Heather said.

"Take back what?" Beth asked.

"The "N" word, no." Heather explained.

"I don't want to take it back." Beth said.

"You are nothing without me!" Heather yelled.

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?" Beth asked.

"Because they're lame and stupid?" Heather said.

"No, because you're so busy being mean you don't even try." Beth pointed out.

"All you can think about is bossing us around!" Beth yelled and Lindsay gasped.

Heather took off her nose and hit Beth in the face with it.

"Oh that is it!" Beth yelled.

"Bring it dweeb." Heather said.

Duncan walked along the forest, while Owen saw him and grinned evilly.

"Fresh meat." Owen whispered.

"I'm giving you one last chance." Heather said, getting up in Beth's face.

"Why? Cuz you know you can't win without your little alliance?" Beth asked.

"I can make your life miserable here." Heather threatened.

"You already do, Miss come put lotion on my nasty, alligator skin." Beth said.

"What do I have to lose?" Beth asked.

Leshawna was walking around the woods, tired from seeing nothing.

"Two hours of sneaking around in the woods and I haven't shot a darn thing. What kind of messed up person actually does this for fun?" Leshawna asked.

Leshawna perked up as she heard a voice.

"Fine be alone then."

"It's better than working for you," another voice said.

Leshawna couldn't tell who it was, so she shot and accidently hit Heather.

"Ow, who was that?" Heather asked and turned to see Leshawna.

"You." Heather growled.

"Ooops, I knew I should've seen the optometrist before I came out here. Sorry bout that." Leshawna chuckled.

"You! Give me your gun! Give it!" Heather ordered Beth.

Beth instead, shot Heather in the back of the leg.

"Ow, Charlie Horse!" Heather cried and fell to the ground.

"Girl you crazy." Leshawna said.

"It looked like a lot of fun, when you did it." Beth laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Heather yelled from the ground.

Duncan bent over the river and drank some of the water, as Owen was perched above in a tree nearby.

"With just one last paintball, hunter and prey's destinies will be fulfilled." Owen said.

Suddenly he farted and Duncan stood up and sniffed.

"Beans. Owen!" Duncan called up the tree.

Owen farted again, revealing himself.

"Nice try Fartagus, you almost had me." Duncan said and ran off.

The three guys sat on the dock with their sodas, while the others were watching the latest episode. Noah was presently chugging down his two liter of soda.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Tyler and Justin cheered.

Noah finished and the soda and let out a huge belch.

"Yeah dude!" Tyler cheered and high fived Noah.

"Now that's a real man's belch!" Justin cheered.

"You know, being disgusting is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Noah laughed.

"Yeah buddy, I knew you could change." Tyler smiled.

"Well why don't we go watch the end of the episode with the others." Justin said.

"Sounds good." Tyler said.

"Yeah *belch* fine." Noah laughed.

"Wow look at you, showing off." Tyler chuckled.

"What can I say? If you have it flaunt it." Noah laughed and belched again.

"Boys, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Justin smiled and the other two nodded.

The seven losers waited at the dock for the eighth loser to arrive. They all gasped as Cody in a wheelchair and body cast was rolled onto the dock by Chef. Justin and Katie ran down the dock to Cody.

"Cody you okay, bro?" Justin asked.

Cody yelped something, but it was muffled.

"Don't worry Cody; we'll make sure you heal okay?" Katie said.

Eva grabbed the wheelchair and Justin put Cody over his shoulders.

After Katie said good-bye to Justin, the guys met up.

"I can't sleep in my sweat suit." Tyler said.

"Then get your pajamas or whatever you sleep in." Noah said.

"I sleep naked because……" Tyler started.

"Enough said, you can borrow a pair of mine." Noah said.

"Are you sure, because you see………" Tyler was cut off again.

"I already said yes; don't make me change my mind." Noah said.

Noah came back into the room wearing a blue button up shirt and matching pants. He handed Tyler a similar red pair.

"I don't think this shirt's gonna fit." Tyler said, straining to get his muscular arms into the tiny sleeves.

"You can wear one of my beaters, but at least you both have girly legs." Justin laughed, as Tyler pulled the pants on with no problem.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up I'm still the manliest man here." Tyler said.

"You lost both contests." Justin said.

"Really? Wait for it." Tyler said and let out a longer fart then Noah's.

"I think the man's got me beat." Noah said.

"Fine whatever, but I'm the most ripped." Justin said.

Later in the night, Room Service brought lots of desserts for the guys. Noah and Tyler continued every hour taking shifts. About halfway through his third shift, Tyler felt really drowsy and reached over for something, but the cart was empty. Tyler felt sleep overtake him and he collapsed.

*CAUTION MATURE CONTENT*

An hour later, Tyler awoke because of a bang and his eyes widened with shock. He was watching Izzy bang, his unconscious friend. Izzy was like a frickin animal and Tyler became very horny. Caught up in a cloud of lust, he became to rub himself.

Noah then awoke to the sound of moaning and looked in disgust at what Tyler was doing in his pants. He then looked at Izzy and ran to the bathroom. He exited later with a satisfied smile and saw Tyler with a similar smile, plus a wet stain in the pants. Izzy had left and all 3 three guys fell asleep fully satisfied.

_For all of you bothered by the scene above, I'm sorry but they're guys :P. Hope you'll still read my story regardless. Cheers to the individuals of the world!_

_~Con_


	8. Stay Away From My Man

"Stay Away From My Man"

Part 9

Noah and Tyler sat at breakfast waiting for Justin. Suddenly he and Katie appeared with Justin pushing Cody in a wheelchair. They sat down and the guys noticed most of Cody's casts were removed.

"Feeling better?" Noah asked him.

"Well Zeke had some medical training and he said I didn't need most of the casts, hehe." Cody laughed.

"That's good news bro." Tyler smiled and punched his arm.

"Ow, hurts. Hehe." Cody said.

"Sorry, dude." Tyler said.

"I can't wait till the crazy hussy comes to breakfast." Katie fumed.

"Say what now?" Noah asked.

"I told Katie what happened last night; she took it a lot better than I thought." Justin said.

"How so?" Noah asked.

"She's mad at Izzy not me." Justin smiled.

The Bass boys were all silently sleeping in their cabins. Duncan woke up and jumped out of bed to do his morning pushups, but he suddenly smelled something. He jumped back and gasped at Harold's skid marked briefs. DJ and Geoff laughed at the scene.

"Not cool Harold man, not cool." Duncan said.

"Those aren't mine." Harold said.

"Oh right, you're always leaving your gitch lying around." Duncan pointed out.

"No I'm not, gosh!" Harold exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah you are dude." Geoff said.

"You have like absolutely no proof." Harold said.

"No one else wears that kind dude." Geoff said.

"And your mom sewed your name onto the label." DJ pointed out.

"Whatever! I'm going for a shower!" Harold exclaimed and left.

"Hey don't forget to clean the skid maker!" Duncan called to him.

"I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson boys, who's with me?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah!" the boys cheered and high fived.

They eight losers watched the scene and started laughing.

"He so had that coming." Noah laughed.

"How so?" Katie asked.

"If a man denies what he knows is true, he is up for punishment." Justin said.

"Where does it say that?" Eva asked.

"It's part of the guy code, every guy knows that." Tyler said.

The remaining fourteen campers stood on the beach, waiting for Chris to announce the challenge.

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen." Chris said.

"You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward; the losers will send someone home. Each team will appoint a head chef to choose the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking." Chris continued.

Izzy finally came into the viewing room and Katie became livid. She stood up and the guys cringed.

"How dare you sleep with my boyfriend you slut!" Katie yelled, causing Eva and Zeke to take notice of the scene.

"Izzy's confused about why you're upset." Izzy said.

"You had sex with my Justin's unconscious body!" Katie yelled again.

"Justin is Izzy's boyfriend." Izzy said.

"No he's not!" Katie shrieked.

"Let's ask him then." Izzy said.

"Justin?" she asked.

"I'm not and never have been your boyfriend. You're a freaky stalker and I don't love you!" Justin yelled.

Everyone was shocked as tears actually filled up in Izzy's eyes and she ran off.

"Izzy wait, eh!" Zeke called, running after her.

"Didn't know you two had it in you." Eva said, patting Katie and Justin on the back.

"Oh crap." Justin sighed and smacked his forehead.

Later that afternoon all the guys and Katie sat out on the veranda.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Justin asked.

"No, she can't get it through her head." Katie scoffed.

"She does tend to be a bit oblivious." Cody agreed.

"True." Noah nodded.

"Babe, I think we went too far." Justin sighed.

"How so?" Katie asked.

"Izzy may be crazy and obsessive, but she still has a heart. We made her cry." Justin said.

"Is that how you feel?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"Then I'm staying with Eva tonight, enjoy sleeping with yourself." Katie scoffed and walked off.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked.

"PMS." Noah said.

Justin punched his arm and Noah cringed.

"What was that for?" the egghead asked.

"Do you know how much ladies hate when you say that?" Justin asked.

"Sorry." Noah apologized.

Katie sulked in her room and Eva came in. In a shock to everyone the two girls had become very close since they had a girl's night. They had developed a new understanding for each other.

"Katie you okay?" Eva asked.

"Define okay." Katie said, wiping away tears.

"I saw what happened." Eva said.

"Where does he get off defending her?" Katie asked.

"He wasn't really trying to defend her, but you should have seen Izzy she was a mess. I didn't think anything could break that girl, I was wrong." Eva said.

"It's just Eva, she had sex with Justin's unconscious body." Katie said.

"Yeah it's disturbing, I don't disagree there." Eva said.

"I was talking with Zeke about her though and I learned a lot," she finished.

"Wow." Katie gasped.

"Wow, what?" Eva asked.

"You actually called Zeke by his name." Katie giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I did. He's not that bad of a guy, I just never gave him a chance." Eva sighed.

"But what did he say about Izzy?" Katie asked.

"Her family hates her and so she feels like she doesn't matter. That's why she does those crazy things to forget everything else." Eva said.

"I had no idea." Katie gasped.

Yeah." Eva sighed.

"Where is she?" Katie asked.

"Please don't tell me, you're gonna go bitch at her again." Eva pleaded.

"No, I wanna apologize." Katie said.

"She's in her room." Eva said.

Katie nodded and made her way down the hall.

Katie lightly knocked on Izzy's door and waited for Izzy's voice.

"Who is it?" asked a weak voice.

"Izzy, its Katie I wanted to apologize." Katie said.

"Yeah, right." Izzy sulked, from behind the door.

"I was a bitch, please give me a chance to make it up to you." Katie said.

"Fine." Izzy said and opened.

Izzy was a mess, her red hair was frizzier then usual and her face was all red from crying.

"I was talking to Eva, about what you told Zeke." Katie said.

"Surprise! The crazy girl is really a sad sap, trying to escape from her shitty life." Izzy said with a fake smile.

"Izzy why?" Katie asked.

"Because I'm not perfect." Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"My parents are so strict. You see they're both teachers and my two siblings Brent and Hailey are super smart and then there's me." Izzy sighed.

"But why would your parents hate you?" Katie asked.

"I'm not super smart like my siblings. My parents would lecture me to put my best foot forward and I was. Because my siblings were both geniuses apparently I was supposed to be one too." Izzy sighed.

"But you aren't the same as your siblings." Katie said.

"Try telling my parents that." Izzy sighed.

"After a while my parents just gave up on me and barely paid attention to me. I became invisible and I got really depressed. Then I met my fried Kimiko and she made me realize, if my parents weren't gonna pay attention normally, I would make them notice me." Izzy said.

"That's when you started doing crazy things." Katie said.

"Exactly." Izzy said.

"But it only made it worse." Izzy sighed.

"How?" Katie asked.

"They told me no daughter of theirs' would do this and I told them then I didn't want to be their daughter. I left and my father told me before I left if I walked out the door, I wasn't welcome back. So he disowned me and I live with my Aunt Kiki now. She's really cool, I'm actually surprised she's related to my dad." Izzy said.

"So how long has it been?" Katie asked.

"2 years, since I've seen my parents. I see my brother and sister at school, but they ignore me. But you know what they can take their sour attitudes and shove them up their asses. I was so sick of trying to be, who my parents wanted me to be. Finally I was my own person and no one could say anything about it." Izzy said.

"Do you miss them?" Katie asked.

"All the time." Izzy sighed.

"And Katie?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry bout with Justin that was out of line." Izzy sighed.

"Yeah, but its okay. You wanted to be loved, I understand." Katie smiled and they hugged.

"You don't have a target on you anymore you're allowed to roam the hotel freely." Katie laughed and Izzy smiled.

Katie left and sighed. She couldn't believe someone's parents could hate them, compared to Izzy's life she felt so spoiled. Sure her little brother was a torment some times, but overall her life was amazing. When she got home, she was gonna hug her little brother whether he wanted it or not and she chuckled to herself.

Chris was currently chewing a part of the charred remains of the Gophers Flambé Cake. He started choking, but spit it up.

"Who made that?" he asked.

"It was Heather's recipe." Lindsay said.

"Oh my god, she's still in the freezer!" Lindsay cried and ran into the kitchen.

Chris looked at the Gopher's skeptically.

"What? Girl needed to chill." Leshawna said.

"Oh I hear that." Chris laughed.

Heather came out all blue and had bushy drawn on eyebrows and everyone was laughing. Heather walked over to the table and saw Beth's Tiki doll and picked it up.

"I didn't approve this, who did this?" Heather asked furious.

"I thought it fit the theme, I got it from the other island." Beth said.

"You mean Boney Island, the most haunted island in Muscoka? The island where if you take anything, you'll be cursed?" Chris asked.

"I didn't know, I'll put it back." Beth cried, picked it up and ran off.

She ran to the communal washrooms, broke it into three pieces and flushed it down the toilet. She sighed and walked back to the cabins.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN VOTES**

**BETH**~ I'm voting for Heather, becauthe I want her gone. I hope the otherth aren't really thuperthticious.

**GWEN**~ Obviously I'm voting off Heather

**LINDSAY**~ I'm sorry, but I have to vote off Bertha because Heather said so

**HEATHER**~ Bye, bye Beth. *laughs*

**TRENT**~ I have to vote off Heather, I can't take much more of her.

**LESHAWNA**~ As much as it pains me, I have to vote off Beth. She cursed us and she's one of Heather's cronies. I feel like if left in the game, Beth could easily be pressured into helping Heather again. Sorry girl, I will miss you

**OWEN**~ I really like Beth but she cursed us

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight, but only six fluffy bits of safety in my hands. So, good luck." Chris said.

"When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. "

"Leshawna."

"Owen."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"Lindsay."

"Heather, Beth down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers, forever!"

"The final marshmallow goes to……………………………………Heather." Chris said.

"You heard him, boat of losers that a way." Heather said to Beth.

"That really was stupid of you to take that doll from the island." Heather finished.

"See ya girl." Leshawna said.

"That's it for tonight and you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes." Chris said.

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope, so good luck with that." Chris said and walked off.

The eight losers gathered at the dock, waiting to see who would be the next one to arrive. They all gasped when Beth arrived.

"Are those idiots crazy? Why aren't they voting off that bitch, Heather?!" Eva yelled.

"Sorry, you lost Beth." Katie said and hugged her.

"It'th okay. I gueth Chrith didn't want me to win." Beth sighed.

"Yeah he sabotaged you big time." Noah said.

"Come let's go get you a room." Katie said leading Beth up to the hotel.

Justin sat on his deck, waiting for Katie to return. She was consoling Beth, that's one of the things he loved about her, but not when he was this horny. He sighed and watched the waves on the horizon. He heard a thump behind him and gasped to see Izzy.

"Don't try anything, Katie might kill you." Justin said.

"No, I came to apologize. Just calm down pretty boy." Izzy chuckled.

"Apologize?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I think I liked you because you remind me of my old boyfriend Graham. Sure he has a restraining order against me now but that's a different story." Izzy chuckled.

"Interesting." Justin said, backing up in caution.

"Justin do you have any siblings?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, my little brother Hawk." Justin said.

"Hawk?" Izzy asked.

"My mom likes to be eccentric, don't ask." Justin laughed.

"How old is he?" Izzy asked.

"He's a ripped little 13 year old." Justin laughed.

"Has he ever tried to be like you?" Izzy asked.

"All the time, I have way more contracts then he does." Justin chuckled.

"Look that's my story too. My two older siblings are smart and perfect and since I wasn't that way my parents disowned me. I know you like Katie, but can we at least be friends?" Izzy asked.

"I guess." Justin smiled.

"Thank you!" Izzy cried and jumped into Justin's arms, surprising him.

"Well see you later buddy." Izzy laughed and jumped off the deck and into a tree below.

Katie entered the room and Justin turned around with a smile.

"You talk to Izzy?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah, we're friends." Justin said.

"Sounds good." Katie smiled.

"Know what sounds good to me?" Justin asked.

"Sex?" Katie asked.

"You know me to well." Justin smiled.

"No you're a guy, that look isn't too hard to read." Katie laughed and made her way over to Justin.

_Yeah I thought I'd take a chapter to look into Izzy's past and introduce Justin's brother. The next chapter will be Justatie or Katustin whatever you prefer :P. The campers will be in for a shock on the island, as someone decides to change the game. Well until next time, peace guys and cheers to the individuals of the world._

_~Con_


	9. Reality TV Isn't Real?

"Reality TV Isn't Real?"

Part 9

Chris had woken the campers up early and told them to gather in the mess hall for an announcement. The thirteen teens were surprised to find a man in a suit standing up with Chris and Chef.

"Okay campers this is Bruce Hail, the producer of the show. He's decided the show needs a few changes." Chris said.

"What changes are we talking about?" Leshawna asked.

"Well a script and all your characters need developing." Bruce said.

"This isn't a Soap Opera." Gwen said.

"True, but do you know what I like?" Bruce asked.

"Money?" Duncan asked.

"Yep and ratings." Bruce said.

"But I'm bad at memoring." Lindsay said.

"For you we have a special friend. Maggie here will tell you your lines before you go on." Bruce said.

"I feel so special." Lindsay beamed.

"Now time to analyze your characters. First up, DJ my boy the fans love the big ol'animal loving teddy bear." Bruce said.

"Really?" DJ asked excited.

"Yep, but here's the thing. Your gonna experience some heart break, today," he continued.

"Heartbreak?" DJ whimpered.

"Yep, Bunny's gonna be eaten by a snake."

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!" DJ cried.

"Yes! The snake will be caught by an eagle, which'll be eaten by a shark. It's great TV." Bruce smiled.

"Moving on." Bruce said, as DJ was sobbing.

"Gwen, my little rebel." Bruce smiled and Gwen growled.

"Today you'll lose your skirt and show the world your underwear. Wear some cute underwear." Bruce smiled.

Gwen glared at him.

"Moving on, to………………..Geoff." Bruce said.

"Sup, dude?" Geoff asked.

"You're close with DJ right?" Bruce asked.

"Sure am dude." Geoff smiled.

"Good, you'll be the reason Bunny's eaten." Bruce said and moved on as Geoff looked shocked.

"Lindsay, my little princess, you'll drop Heather in a lake full of jellyfish today." Bruce said and the others started laughing.

"Now wait a second, I didn't agree to that!" Heather yelled.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be ripping off Gwen's skirt, humiliating her." Bruce said.

"I like you." Heather smiled.

"Oh and one more thing Lindsay dear, you'll be poisoning Trent too." Bruce said.

"I really like you." Heather smiled again.

"Moving down the line to our bad boy. Duncan my man, are you ready?" Bruce asked.

"Whatever." Duncan said.

"Well our poll shows girls like bad boys who are soft at heart. So you'll find DJ a new bunny and tell Courtney a sob story." Bruce said.

"You've got some nerve." Duncan growled.

"And I've got you under contract." Bruce said and Duncan flipped him off.

"Moving on to the dork of the group." Bruce said.

"Harold you ready?" Bruce asked.

"I can execute anything you throw at me sir." Harold said.

"Yeah, I'm not throwing anything at you. You'll barely be in this episode." Bruce said and Duncan laughed.

"Idiot!" Harold exclaimed.

"Love you too buddy." Bruce said.

"Leshawna, we don't have much for you either." Bruce said.

"Fine with me, I don't want to be part of your twisted changes." Leshawna said.

"Now onto Sadie." Bruce said.

"Hi Bruce. I love, love, love you!" Sadie cried.

"Good, but I have some bad news for you." Bruce said.

"Bad news?" Sadie asked shocked.

"Yep, according to our TDI polls you're the least popular character." Bruce said.

"Really?" Sadie whimpered.

"Yep, so you'll be eliminated tonight." Bruce said.

"That's not fair, you can't do that!" Sadie cried.

"Fair, smair, you signed the contract so suck it up." Bruce said.

"Owen buddy, just be you." Bruce chuckled.

"Oh and Courtney you and Duncan will be strengthening your blossoming relationship." Bruce smiled.

"There is no way…….." Courtney started.

"Contract." Bruce sang, holding it up.

"We'll start filming in an hour and make sure to go to the make-up trailer for hair and make-up." Bruce said.

"Well anyways, farewell until next time my little money makers." Bruce said and left.

**CONFESSIONAL CAN "VENTING OUT FRUSTRATIONS**

**DJ**~ Bunny! He can't die!

**GWEN**~ Cute underwear my ass. Once I'm out of your hands, your ass is mine Hale.

**GEOFF**~ I can't believe he expects me to hurt my bud like that

**LINDSAY**~ I have a new best friend, her name is Margie! *whispering* She's not as pretty as me though

**HEATHER**~ If I didn't like Mr. Hale I would definitely sue him, but jellyfish aside Trent's getting poisoned *laughs*

**DUNCAN**~ That dickweed has some nerve. I'm not soft at all. I get enjoyment out of giving kindergarteners seizures. I'm not soft guy material. The thing is my parole officer doesn't know I had a pool party in the city hall fountain. So, I kinda need the money.

**HAROLD**~ What an idiot, not including me in the episode. I want to show off my mad skills

**TRENT~ **The producers want to poison me? Is this just because I'm accident prone?

**BRIDGETTE**~ Poor Geoff and DJ. Why did we have to have such an evil producer?

**LESHAWNA**~ That man has some nerve, if he tries to twist me around, he'll get my foot where he doesn't want it

**SADIE**~ I don't want to leave, it's not fair! Well I guess I'll get to see Katie. *sniffs*

**OWEN**~ I think Heather and I are Bruce's favorites. I like being a favorite. Whoohoo!

**COURTNEY**~ How could I ever like that juvenile delinquent, dream on

Justin woke up the next morning and smiled at Katie lying across his chest.

"Morning babe." Katie smiled and kissed him.

"Morning." Justin smiled back.

"You're up early, what's the rush?" Katie asked.

"Tyler and I are taking Noah to the gym." Justin said.

"Noah agreed to this?" Katie asked.

"No, but he's eager to be more guy like, so what's better then lifting?" Justin asked.

"I'll be down there later, I'm meeting Eva. She's gonna lift and I'm gonna work on my cardio." Katie said.

Justin got up, put on a black beater and baggy basketball shorts.

"Look at my hot boyfriend." Katie cooed and kissed him again.

There was a knock on the door and Justin answered it. Tyler came into the room with a white beater and red shorts.

"Morning Katie! Ready to go bro?" Tyler asked.

"Hi Tyler." Katie smiled.

"Yep I'm ready and I had Katie get Noah an outfit." Justin said.

"Yeah true, all he has is those nerdy outfits." Tyler laughed.

"See ya later babe." Justin said and kissed Katie goodbye.

They walked to Noah's room and knocked on the door. The egghead opened the door and looked at his friends.

"Oh, no way!" Noah said.

"Oh yes." Justin said and threw the beater and shorts Katie had bought Noah at him.

"Change into those and we're going." Tyler said.

"I hate you two, right now." Noah growled.

"Love you too bud!" Tyler called from behind the door.

Noah came out in a blue beater that was baggy and too long for him and his shorts almost hung to his ankles.

"Why is this, so baggy?" Noah asked lifting the beater up.

"If you keep lifting you'll grow into it." Justin said, showing his tight beater.

"You guys are gonna kill me." Noah complained.

"A little physical training never hurt anyone." Tyler said.

They walked down the hall and toward the Spa/Gym.

Back on the island the thirteen campers walked into a new fancy tent. Inside they walked into a spa type thing. Standing there were Mr. Hail and some French guy.

"Alright kiddies, this is Francois and he's gonna make you all look amazing." Bruce said.

"Francois, I'll leave them in your capable hands." Bruce said and left.

"Alright my little boys and girls please take a seat to your right and take off your socks and shoes." Francois said.

Francois clapped his hands and a group of ladies entered. There were 26 in total, 2 for each teen. While one lady clipped their nails and gave them pedicures/manicures without nail polish for the guys and the others washed their hair.

"Okay this is ridiculous, I'm no chick." Duncan growled.

"But, dude it's so relaxing." Geoff said.

"Bro, you sound like a chick." Duncan said.

"I like it too." Harold said.

"That's cuz you're a dork." Duncan said.

"Idiot." Harold exclaimed.

They all heard a scream and turned down to where Owen was sitting. The two women, who were pampering him, were in shock. Owen had all kinds of stuff between his toes.

"I'm not touching those feet!" the one woman exclaimed.

"What do you think I pay you for?" Francois asked her.

"I don't care, I quit!" she cried.

"Sylvia don't leave me!" the other woman cried.

But Sylvia got up and left. Francois was furious and the other woman quit as well. Suddenly Owen farted and Francois gasped.

"Get out of my tent, you disgusting beast!" Francois yelled and Owen flew out of the tent.

The twelve remaining teens moved over to the other side of the tent. Their helpers started fixing their hair and they used razors to define Duncan and DJ facial hair. They then brought out foundation and Duncan put up his hands.

"You can do anything to me, but put on make-up!" Duncan said.

"Oh it's just foundation, calm down." DJ said.

"How did you know that?" Duncan asked.

"I help my mom with her church make-up." DJ said.

"With the lights you need this or you'll look like a ghost on screen," the lady said.

After Duncan agreed to makeup they started tweezing all their eyebrows.

"Now we split you into boys and girls. Girls were gonna give you bikini waxes and make sure your armpits are clean. Then for the boys, we're looking for chest hair," the lady said.

"And what do you to do with my chest hair?" Duncan asked.

"Wax it," the lady smiled.

"No way!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Do you want the money or not?" Francois asked Duncan.

"I hate you." Duncan growled.

Duncan was in first and asked to remove his shirt. He only had it on the top of his chest and below his navel. The woman there put on the waxing strips and quickly ripped them off. Duncan screamed so loud, even the losers heard an echoing scream of Mother Fucker.

"Do you trim?" the woman asked, looking in between Duncan's legs.

"Yeah, we're done." Duncan said, getting up and walking out.

Geoff was next and he only had some light blonde hairs on his pecs. He walked out with red pecs. Trent had some on his pecs, a thin line down and all over his stomach. Plus Trent was horrible with pain. Sadly DJ had it on his chest and even some of his lower back. The big guy came out whimpering. Harold was last and the woman took a magnifying glass, finding one hair. She then grabbed her tweezers.

"No! It's my only one!" Harold cried, but she tweezed it anyway.

The three guys walked through the spa to the gym. They waved to Beth, who was getting a facial. They walked into the gym and spotted Eva training Zeke. She saw Noah with Justin and Tyler and began laughing.

"You think the Egghead can lift?" Eva laughed.

"Yeah I'm going." Noah said, turning around.

"No." Justin said and turned him back the other way.

"Eva as a fellow jock, you should have respect for someone who wants to get physically fit." Tyler said and accidentally tripped over a barbell.

"You forced him didn't you?" Eva asked Justin.

"Yeah, pretty much." Justin said.

"Come on Noah, we'll start you off light." Justin said.

"Oh joy." Noah said, sarcastically.

They saw Cody come in and he was finally out of his casts. He had a big, perverted smile on his face.

"Where are you going, Cody?" Justin asked.

"To get a massage." Cody smiled.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"To get rubbed down by beautiful women, when I'm naked." Cody smiled, pervertedly.

"Yeah, I should've known." Noah said.

Gwen was currently sitting with Trent in the medical tent. He was constantly vomiting into a bucket on the side of his bed. The Gophers had won the challenge by a "slight" technicality and the bonfire was in a few hours.

Duncan was walking by the Bass cabin, when he heard sobbing and he turned around to see Bridgette crying. He told himself to just ignore it and keep moving, but she just kept crying and he felt himself walk over to her.

"What's wrong Malibu?" Duncan asked the surfer.

"Huh? Oh hi Duncan, don't worry about it." Bridgette said, trying to brush it off.

"I forced myself to come over here, so please tell me there's something wrong with you." Duncan said.

"It's nothing." Bridgette said.

"Where's your party boy?" Duncan asked.

Bridgette froze up at the mention of Geoff and Duncan had his answer.

"What did he do?" Duncan asked, becoming enraged.

"Not much, it's just silly." Bridgette chuckled, through the tears.

"It's obviously not silly, if it has you sobbing this much." Duncan pointed out.

"Well I found out, Geoff doesn't care about animals at all. He just looks at them as food or supplies for clothing." Bridgette choked.

"That's so wrong." Duncan said and hugged Bridgette, surprising the surfer girl.

"What is the animal thing?" Bridgette asked.

"That and then the fact of a girl as gorgeous as you crying like this." Duncan said to Bridgette.

They looked at each other and suddenly locked into a kiss. Bridgette felt whole for a moment in time and Duncan did as well. Then Bridgette snapped back to reality and pulled away quickly.

"Duncan, you can't cheat on Courtney like this!" Bridgette cried.

"Oh don't worry about the uptight Princess, Malibu." Duncan said.

"Why not? Did you guys break up too?" Bridgette asked.

"No, Courtney admitted she never really liked me and has a crush on someone else." Duncan said.

"Really so you are free?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep." Duncan said and as on cue, Bridgette jumped him.

They locked lips once again and continued making out in the grass. Duncan smiled into Bridgette's blue eyes and she gazed into his teal ones.

"It's getting hot in here." Duncan said, as he pulled off his shirt revealing his still red chest.

"Oh my gosh, did you get sunburn?" Bridgette asked.

"No, apparently we can't have chest hair on this show." Duncan scoffed.

"They took away my manhood." Duncan sighed.

"It's a shame; I like a man with some fur." Bridgette purred and kissed Duncan again.

"You don't say Malibu." Duncan smiled.

"Yes, I do Spike." Bridgette smiled.

She kissed him again and petted his Mohawk.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight," she smiled.

"Where?" Duncan asked.

"The Fish Cabin." Bridgette said.

(LATER AT ELIMINATION)

"Who wants a treat? A tasty goodie that represents; exemption, safety, security, peace of mind…………"Chris started.

"Just get on with it." Courtney complained.

"And if you don't get a marshmallow, you'll have to walk the dock of shame and never come back." Chris said popping up behind Geoff.

"Ever!" Chris said in Courtney's face.

"Let's see; one for Duncan, one for Bridgette, one for Courtney. DJ, Geoff well done my brothers."

"Looks like we only have one left. Sadie and Harold, the final marshmallow………."

"Come on already!" Courtney complained.

"Don't rush me!" Chris yelled.

"The audience eats up this type of dramatic conclusion." Chris said and Courtney sighed.

"Harold."

"You know what? That's fine with me, you marshmallow eating freaks!" Sadie yelled and ran off sobbing.

"The rest of you are safe."

Sadie approached the Boat of Losers and saw Katie on board.

"Oh yay!" Katie exclaimed.

Sadie squealed and ran over to Katie and they squealed together.

On the way to the Loser Island, Katie had explained her and Justin's relationship to Sadie and she was surprisingly okay with it. The two friends got off the boat and Katie jumped into Justin's arms, kissing him.

"She's okay with it?" he asked.

"Yep, she's fine with it." Katie smiled.

Later that night, Justin was lying shirtless in bed. Katie came into the room wearing pink lingerie. Justin perked and smiled, horny.

"Is tonight special?" Justin asked.

"You bet it is." Katie smiled.

"I can finally sleep with you and know Sadie's okay with it." Katie finished and jumped Justin.

"I like this new attitude." Justin smiled. "Remind me to thank Sadie."

WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD

The two began making out passionately and Justin slipped off Katie's top. She kissed up and down his neck and he felt himself grow hard. Katie squeezed his nipples causing him to moan and he slipped off her bra.

"Tell me you love me." Katie said, between pants.

"I love you." Justin panted and continued kissing his tan beauty.

Once the rest of the clothes ended up on the four, Katie positioned herself on Justin. The she began to move up and down, causing her hunky boyfriend to thrust his hips in response. They began to kiss even more passionate as Justin reached his climax. As he let loose, Katie's eyes rolled back in her head as she experienced her first orgasm. She collapsed on his chest and kissed him.

"That was amazing." Katie grinned.

"Never orgasmed before?" Justin asked.

"No." Katie panted.

"I usually make girls do that." Justin said.

"And it's proof," he added.

"Proof about what?" Katie asked, suddenly curious.

"That your heart wasn't in it, till now." Justin said.

"I love you Justin Joseph McGorgeousness." Katie smiled.

"And I love you Katie Belle Miller." Justin said and they kissed again.

"Night babe." Justin smiled and Katie fell asleep in his arms.

Duncan gave himself a good half hour before he made his way out to the fish cabin. He followed the directions Bridgette gave him and arrived at the abandoned cabin. Duncan opened the door and Bridgette jumped into his arms in joy.

"You came!" Bridgette cried.

"Of course I did, Malibu." Duncan smiled.

Then she surprised Duncan jumping him and knocking him to the ground.

"Eager much Malibu?" Duncan asked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Bridgette said.

The two started making out again and Bridgette quickly ripped off his shirt and he pulled off her sweatshirt. She began rubbing his chest and Duncan felt himself get turned on. He pulled off her T-shirt and unhooked her bra. He was surprised, he would've thought Bridgette was only a "B" cup, but she was definitely a "C". He put one hand on her left breast and she shuddered with anticipation. Duncan then began to kiss up and down her chest and she suddenly shot up in the heat of the moment and ripped off his jeans.

"Lose the boxers!" she ordered him.

"As long as you lose the thong and wear this." Duncan said, taking off his choker.

"Why?" Bridgette asked, as they quickly got the rest of the way undressed.

"It's sexy." Duncan purred, as Bridgette fastened it on.

Suddenly Bridgette tackled him again, knocking him on his back and returned the favor earlier by kissing his chest. Bridgette then positioned Duncan on top and the two were soon in rhythm with each other. As they both hit their climaxes, Bridgette grabbed onto Duncan's back tightly. She then kissed him once more and they collapsed.

MATURE CONTENT ENDED

Duncan left the Fish Cabin first and snuck back to his room. Then Bridgette left a couple minutes later. She didn't even notice that she was still wearing Duncan's choker.

_Oooh, so will Duncan and Bridgette get figured out? And I spoiled you guys by giving you two mature scenes. You're welcome :p So now my first fanon pairing is together. Coming up next chapter, the beginning of Noah and Courtney and eventually Eva and Harold. And just for the record I'm a complete supporter of Duncan and Courtney, I just wanted to switch up all the pairings is all. Peace and Cheers to all the individuals of the world_

_~Con_


	10. Forbidden Love

"Forbidden Love"

Part 10

Bridgette woke up the next morning to a glaring Courtney. Bridgette was really confused.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing, you little slut." Courtney snapped.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked appalled.

"You slept with Duncan!" Courtney yelled.

"But, you guys broke up." Bridgette said.

"So?" Courtney said.

"He was there for me, when Geoff hurt me. Plus, how do you even know that happened? Did you watch us?" Bridgette accused the C.I.T.

"No, you're wearing his choker." Courtney pointed out and Bridgette blushed.

"So why do you care?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't!" Courtney snapped.

"Good, then I'll continue dating Duncan." Bridgette said.

* * *

Katie and Justin were walking towards Noah's room with clothes' bags. They knocked on Noah's door and Noah opened it. He saw the bags in their hands and sighed.

"Don't tell me today is……………………" Noah started.

"Make-over day!" Katie cheered and pushed him into the room.

Katie got Noah into a tight black shirt, blue jeans and cork flip flops. Justin convinced him it looked good and Katie squealed at her masterpiece.

"Now Tyler and I will take it from here, babe." Justin said.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked.

"You'll find out." Justin smiled.

They met up with Tyler and the three guys went into town on the bus. They got off in front of a Piercing and Tattoo Parlor.

"There is no way." Noah said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have a thing for Courtney, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Noah asked.

"Well, she obviously likes tattoos and piercings." Justin said.

"So you want me to desecrate my body just to win over a girl?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tyler said.

"Let's get this over with." Noah sighed.

The guy running the parlor looked like he was made of metal from the number of piercings he had. Noah ended up getting his eyebrow and lip pierced. Tyler and Justin both got their tongues' pierced.

"Just so you guys know there's a sale on nipple piercing. Three people get it done and it's half off," the tattoo guy said.

"Let's do it!" Noah cheered.

"Whoever doesn't have to kiss Sadie and Beth." Tyler laughed.

"I hate you both." Justin growled.

They returned back to the resort and everyone was shocked.

"You all look like Duncan threw up on you." Eva said.

"I think they look hot." Katie said and kissed Justin.

"Ooooh, you pierced your tongue." Katie cooed.

"I know you'll like that." Justin whispered and Katie giggled.

"Where's Sadie?" Justin asked.

Katie pointed to the bar where Sadie and Cody were flirting with each other.

* * *

The remaining 12 campers were sitting at the tables for breakfast and Bridgette took a seat next to Duncan, interlocking their hands.

"Courtney knows." Bridgette said.

"How?" Duncan asked.

"I didn't want to take off your choker." Bridgette smiled.

"Oh, Malibu." Duncan smiled and they kissed.

"Whoa, dude. Not cool!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You two broke up." Duncan said.

"Still bro, not cool." Geoff said.

"Whatever." Duncan scoffed.

Courtney appeared and pulled Bridgette to the side.

"Duncan farts a lot right after sex." Courtney said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bridgette asked.

"Just wanted to let you know and he likes to do it Doggy Style." Courtney said.

"I'm sure I could find all this out on my own." Bridgette said.

"Did I mention he has no decency and will piss right in front of you?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, I'm still gonna date Duncan. Now stop trying to change my mind." Bridgette said and left.

* * *

Noah had told Justin to meet him behind the resort. So Justin met Noah looking kind of confused.

"What's up?" Justin asked Noah.

"Bro, do you think Courtney's a virgin?" Noah asked.

"No, she was always banging Duncan." Justin said.

"Do you think she won't date me, if I'm one?" Noah asked.

"No of course not." Justin said.

"Is it hard to learn how to make love?" Noah asked, awkwardly.

"No, it's an instinct. So it's not hard." Justin said.

"Okay, this is really weird." Noah said.

"Just a little." Justin said.

"Wanna challenge Tyler to a belching contest?" Noah asked.

"Definitely." Justin said and they ran off.

They met Tyler and had Cody be the judge. Noah finished his belch and Cody lifted up his arm.

"The winner is Noah!" Cody announced.

"Second isn't bad Tyler." Noah said.

"I guess." Tyler sighed.

"Wanna hit the gym before lunch?" Noah asked the guys.

"Sure." Justin said.

"Let's do it." Tyler said.

* * *

Duncan sat on the steps of the Bass Cabin carving something out of wood. It looked like the beginning of a skull. Duncan was carving it for Bridgette cuz she said she liked any type of art and he hoped she'd like it. Suddenly Bruce Hale appeared and smirked. Duncan looked up and growled.

"So carving something for Courtney?" Bruce asked.

"It's for Bridgette." Duncan said.

"No on the show, it isn't. You're carving it for Courtney." Bruce said.

"No, I like Bridgette! She actually likes me, for me. She doesn't care that I've been in Juvie. I'm not giving it to Courtney!" Duncan yelled, getting heated.

"No your choice, I have you under contract." Bruce said and patted the punk on the back and left.

Courtney appeared out of the cabin and sat next to Duncan.

"What do you want?" Duncan growled.

"I heard what happened." Courtney said.

"I'm sorry, you like Bridgette not me." Courtney said.

"It's just you kept reminding me of Juvie and I felt like that's all I was to you. Bridgette never says anything and I feel right with her." Duncan said.

"If you have to that thing to me, I'll give it to Bridgette off-screen." Courtney said.

"Thanks." Duncan smiled.

"Friends?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah." Duncan smiled and they hugged.

Bruce gathered the remaining 12 teens in the mess hall and handed them their scripts. They looked them over and sighed.

"We have to kiss." Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"Fabulous." Duncan sighed.

"How do you think Bridgette will take the news?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"I don't know." Duncan sighed.

Duncan walked over to Bridgette with a worried look on his face. Bridgette was sitting in the campfire pit with her head down.

"Malibu, they're forcing me to……."Duncan was cut off.

"Kiss Courtney, I know." Bridgette sighed.

"You're the only one I want, Malibu." Duncan said, grabbing her hands.

"You know just what to say, Spike." Bridgette smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Noah was in his room, putting on his swim trunks to join the guys in the pool. He looked at his chest in the mirror and he flexed, smiling. It wasn't a big change, but there was some definition.

He walked down to the pool without a shirt on for once. Justin smiled at the confidence, he had given his friend.

"Look at Egghead actually not wearing a shirt." Eva said.

"He's showing off." Sadie giggled.

"Looking good, bro." Tyler smiled, giving him thumbs up.

"You know it." Noah smiled and high fived Tyler.

"I don't even recognize him anymore." Katie smiled.

"Me either, I'm happy for him." Justin smiled back.

"You did good." Katie smiled and kissed him.

The six remaining Killer Bass were all distraught. They had lost again and they had been ordered to vote off Harold. Harold was suddenly pulled aside by Bruce Hale.

"Here are your tools." Bruce said, handing over a screw driver and 5 slips of paper.

"What's this for?" Harold asked.

"Your role in tonight's elimination is to get Courtney kicked off." Bruce said.

"But, why?" Harold asked.

"Because I said so or you will be eliminated." Bruce said.

"Okay." Harold sighed.

"Good boy." Bruce smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. You can't tell anyone." Bruce said, threateningly and left.

Harold hurried over to where Courtney was sitting.

"Hey Harold, sorry we have to vote you off." Courtney sighed.

"I just talked to Bruce and he said I'm not leaving." Harold sighed.

"Then who is? I have to tell the others." Courtney said.

Harold dropped his head and sighed.

"Harold, who is it?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"He gave me these." Harold said, handing Courtney the screw driver and the five Courtney votes.

"He wants you to switch the votes and eliminate me?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Harold sighed.

Harold's heart sank as he watched tears stream down Courtney's face.

"It's not fair!" she cried.

"Courtney, I'm so sorry." Harold cried.

"I'm a great competitor, why would they do this?" she sobbed.

"To get ratings." Harold sighed.

Courtney then broke down into tears and cried into Harold's chest. After she stopped she looked at Harold.

"When you get eliminated, you have to play it up. Make them believe you." Harold said.

"Oh trust me, I will but you better win this thing." Courtney said.

"I'll do my best." Harold smiled.

* * *

The six Bass sat around the campfire and watched as Chris entered.

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers, who will continue to be campers, here."

"You've all cast your ballads in the confession can. If I do not call your name you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and go home and you can't come back, EVER!"

"Duncan."

"DJ."

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night……………………….Harold."

"What?! You guys voted for Harold over me?" Courtney yelled.

"Yes, yes it's always a shock." Chris said.

"This is impossible, I demand a recount!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh seriously dude, I know for a fact there were three of us that didn't vote her off." Duncan said.

Chef and Chris each grabbed one of her arms and drug her down the dock.

"I do not concede! I do not concede!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh man this sucks!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I was your only hope; I was a counselor in training!" Courtney yelled.

"Let go of me!" Courtney yelled at Chef and Chris.

They threw her on the boat and she got pissed.

"You are gonna hear from my attorney." Courtney said.

"Courtney, wait!" Duncan called, as he ran down the dock.

"I made this for you." Duncan said, holding up the skull he made for Bridgette.

"Duncan. Okay this is really weird and creepy but I love it! I'll never forget you!" Courtney cried and then went down.

* * *

Courtney arrived at the island and saw the other ten losers. She then saw someone who looked like Noah and she gasped, he actually looked hot. He stood there and smirked at her. He looked so hot, she blushed. She ignored everyone and made her way over to Noah.

"Noah is that you?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah." Noah chuckled.

"Wow." Courtney smiled and the two blushed.

"I'm so sorry you lost." Noah said.

"It's okay, I feel better." Courtney said, causing Noah to blush again.

"Come with me." Courtney said and let Noah inside.

"Where's your room?" Courtney asked.

"I'll show you." Noah said and led Courtney to his room.

They walked into the room and Noah turned on the lights. Courtney smiled and playfully pushed Noah onto the bed. Noah smiled; he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I can't believe I didn't see how attractive you were before." Courtney said, making Noah blush again.

"I've always liked you." Noah smiled.

"Why's that?" Courtney asked.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Noah said.

"Oh Noah." Courtney blushed and she kissed him.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

Noah was in a perfect world as he kissed her back and didn't want to let go. She smelled as good as he imagined and he couldn't believe this was actually happening. When then finally broke apart for air, Courtney smiled. They suddenly started making out and Noah felt himself get hard. Courtney noticed that and smiled. She placed her hand on his hard on and he shuddered with lust.

"You are so a virgin, aren't you?" Courtney asked, playfully.

"Is that bad?" Noah asked.

"No, not at all I'll just take it slow." Courtney said.

"Okay, thanks for understanding." Noah smiled.

"We'll just start off by kissing and I'll guide you through it." Courtney said.

Courtney started kissing his neck and then slid off his shirt. She smiled at the pierced nipples and began kissing up and down his chest. Noah started moaning again and she smiled at that. She helped him take off her shirt and unhook her bra. He felt himself get even harder when he saw her perfect tan breasts. He felt instinct take over and he began kissing her breasts and fondling them. Courtney let out a squeal of pleasure and urged him to go on. After he finished, she slid off his pants and briefs, letting it all hang out. Courtney gasped at how big it was.

"Something wrong?" Noah asked her, between pants.

"No, I didn't expect you to be that big." Courtney smiled.

"I'm really that big?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, you surprised?" Courtney asked.

"A little." Noah chuckled.

Noah took off her pants and her thong. She pulled him close to her and helped him get in position. Once he was inside of her, she gasped and he shuddered with pleasure.

"Now take it slowly at first and then after that I guess whatever, you feel comfortable with." Courtney said.

Noah started slowly started going back and forth and Courtney moaned with pleasure. Eventually Noah got so into it him and Courtney got into a rhythm. By the time he reached his climax, he was so ready. He arched his back and let loose and Courtney climaxed as well. Then she collapsed on top of him and Noah sighed with relief, as he pulled out of Courtney.

**MATURE CONTENT ENDED**

"How does it feel?" Courtney asked him.

"It feels great." Noah smiled and kissed her.

"So you don't mind losing your virginity?" Courtney asked.

"Not really. So will you be my girlfriend?" Noah asked.

"I'd love to." Courtney said and kissed him again.

_Okay so there you go guys, another mature scene. Noah finally has a girlfriend and real shocker it's Courtney. I hope you guys enjoyed and cheers to the individuals of the world._

_~Con_


	11. Sick Little Games

_I thought I'd let you guys know, that I'm skipping_ _the X-treme Torture challenge and going straight to the Brunch of Disgustingness. Harold is at Play Des Losers and with Eva. You can probably guess what happened, but Bruce found out Harold told Courtney and made sure he was leaving. So anyway enjoy, Inside the Mind of a Model part 11: Sick Little Games_

_~Con  
_

"Sick Little Games"

Part 11

Noah woke up the next morning, happier than he's ever been. He not only lost his virginity but he was dating the girl of his dreams. Courtney lay on his chest, opened her eyes and smiled at him.

They got dressed and made their way downstairs. They joined Justin, Katie and Tyler for breakfast.

"Hey guys." Courtney smiled and Noah pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you, baby." Courtney smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome Caramel." Noah said and sat down.

"You two are so adorable!" Katie squealed.

"So where are Eva and Harold?" Noah asked.

"They're still in Eva's room." Tyler said.

"I didn't realize Eva was that much of a sexual deviant." Justin chuckled.

"Speaking of Eva." Courtney said and they all turned around.

Eva was walking toward them, carrying Harold in her muscular arms. She kissed him and they all starred at Harold. His hair was a mess and he was panting. Eva reached their table, placed Harold on a chair and Zeke appeared with food.

"Now eat up my Twiggy, so you can get big and strong for your Valkyrie." Eva smiled and gently kissed Harold's forehead.

She walked off to work out and the others looked at the plate, overly crowded with just meat. Suddenly Harold started ripping at the meat ferociously, reminding them of a rabid animal or Eva. They all starred in disgust.

"What?" Harold asked his mouth full of food.

"That is so disgusting." Katie cringed.

"My Valkyrie says the more meat I eat, the quicker I get to being the man of her dreams." Harold beamed.

"Okay, but you don't have to eat it like a wolf." Courtney pointed out.

"Sorry." Harold apologized.

* * *

Katie and Justin lay in their room after breakfast. After hearing Eva and Harold last night, they were in the mood.

"I want to take it slow." Katie said.

"Any reason why?" Justin asked her.

"I want to be treated like a lady." Katie smiled.

"Alright." Justin said.

_**CAUTION: MATURE SCENE AHEAD**_

They slowly started kissing and Justin slipped off her shirt and her bra. He then started kissing his way down, starting at her neck. He lightly bit her erect nipples and she squealed with pleasure. Then Justin pulled off her shorts and thong. As he began to slowly rub between her legs and rub her boobs at the same time. She began to moan in ecstasy and when Justin stopped she jumped up and began ripping off his clothes.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Justin asked, helping Katie.

"I need you now." Katie cried and jumped Justin.

"Wait!" Justin cried.

"What?" Katie asked, between pants.

"Protection." Justin said, pulling out a condom and putting it on his dick.

"Now you're mine." Katie growled.

"Oooh my lioness." Justin purred and Katie jumped him.

Cody sat on his bed waiting for Sadie. She then kicked open his bathroom door and danced into the room, wearing lingerie. He had never admitted, but he had always had a fetish for big girls. Sadie danced her way over to the bed and kneeled straddling Cody's legs. She spied a rise in his jeans and smiled.

"Someone's happy," she giggled and rubbed him through his jeans.

Cody responded with a lusty shudder and Sadie kissed him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sadie asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cody asked.

"Because you're still a virgin, I don't want you to be forced to give me your virginity. I want you to want to give it to me." Sadie said.

"I do want to give it to you." Cody said.

"It's either this or happy time." Cody blushed.

"How about Sadie + Cody time?" Sadie asked.

"Sounds good." Cody smiled and they began making out.

He slid off the top and began kissing her chest and Sadie squealed. Then she responded by doing the same to him and slowly licking around his erect nipples. Cody couldn't help but let out a moan.

"I'm ready now." Cody said, pulling off his jeans and boxers.

"Then put this on." Sadie said, handing him a condom while taking her bottom off.

Once they were ready, Cody positioned himself and slowly made his way into Sadie. He slowly began to pump back and forth and eventually the two lovers got into a rhythm. Cody was into complete ecstasy, he had never felt anything this powerful before. Now he knew why people did it so young, this was way better than happy time.

"Faster!" Sadie cried, between pants.

Cody picked up his rhythm and felt his climax build. His arched his back as he let loose and emptied his seed. He sighed and collapsed on top of Sadie. The two lovers smiled, both completely satisfied.

_**MATURE SCENES DONE**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cody joined Noah at the gym for Tyler and Justin's workout training. Noah looked at Cody and knew that look. He had recently had it himself.

"Finally become a man?" Noah asked her friend.

"You bet." Cody smiled and Noah chuckled.

"Oh look at that Tyler, Cody and Noah are all grown up." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Noah smirked.

"Well anyway Cody will be our new student." Justin said.

"Now Tyler why don't you explain the rules of lifting to Cody while Noah and I get started on his sets." Justin said.

"You got it bro." Tyler said and led Cody to the far end of the gym.

Justin and Noah walked over to the bench. Justin picked up a barbell and handed it to Noah and spotted him.

"So how was your first time bro?" Justin asked.

"It was amazing." Noah smiled.

"You've now become a real man. I now have this weird sense of maturity too." Noah said.

"It comes with the act, no one knows why but it just does." Justin chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Harold called, walking over to Noah and Justin.

They gasped he was shirtless and he had bruises all over his chest and his arms. Though he didn't seem to be bothered by them, they were confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" Noah gasped.

"Oh these?" Harold asked, pointing to bruises and the guys nodded.

"Well that's why Eva wants me to get muscular. My frail body can't handle my Valkerie animalistic desires yet and her crazy sex." Harold giggled like a dork.

"Damn, she bruises you?" Justin gasped.

"Well you guys should see the area around little Harold." Harold whispered.

"I'll pass thanks." Noah said.

* * *

Courtney made her way to the spa, to join the girls. She was dragging Eva along, who was struggling.

"Come on Eva a spa treatment won't hurt you." Courtney said.

"Says you." Eva grumbled.

"Come on Eva, you'll love it. I promise." Katie smiled.

"Fine, whatever." Eva growled.

They all sat and relaxed while getting facials.

"So Eva could I ask you something?" Courtney asked.

"What?" Eva asked.

"Why are you so cold to people?" Courtney asked.

"None of your business." Eva said.

"Eva, come one you told me. You can tell Courtney." Katie said.

"Well you two did become good friends." Sadie said, shocked.

"Look I was teased when I was little, so I decided to change and I started working out." Eva said.

"So you like people being scarred of you?" Beth asked.

"No." Eva sighed.

"Plus, I still don't even understand why Harold likes me," she finished.

"Why wouldn't he?" Courtney asked.

"He told me I was so beautiful, but that's such a lie." Eva sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Beth asked.

"Let's be honest, I'm not what you call beautiful." Eva said.

"I think you're too hard on yourself." Sadie said.

"Eva you should come to the mall with us tomorrow." Katie said.

"I don't know." Eva said, looking away.

"No we could give you a makeover." Sadie smiled.

"You guys would do that for me?" Eva asked, shocked.

"Sure, let me just make sure I'm available." Courtney said, taking out her PDA.

"Yep I'm free." Courtney smiled.

* * *

Justin and Noah had gotten lunch together and were on the veranda eating.

"Justin I wanted to ask you something." Noah said.

"Well what is it bro?" Justin asked.

"What is it like being you?" Noah asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Justin asked.

"Bro, you're perfect. You could have any girl you want and your body is flawless." Noah said.

"So, it's hard being me." Justin sighed.

"How?" Noah asked, shocked.

"Everyone expects me to be perfect all the time. You don't see how hard that is?" Justin asked.

"No, sorry." Noah said.

"Plus, I envy you." Justin said.

"Why?" Noah asked, shocked.

"Cause you're normal." Justin said.

"What's so good about being normal, anyway?" Noah asked.

"You have siblings and loving parents." Justin said.

"You said you have a brother and so what if you don't have a dad? Some people don't." Noah said.

"You still don't get what I mean by normal, do you?" Justin asked.

"I guess not, sorry." Noah sighed.

"You were naturally conceived, I was in a test tube." Justin said.

"Yeah, but you're perfect." Noah said.

"Cause I was made that way." Justin said.

"If my mom didn't want perfect children, I wouldn't even exist." Justin said.

"Wow, I didn't look at it like that." Noah said.

"I hate my life sometimes. Katie is the only thing I live for now, if I lost her I don't know what I'd do." Justin said.

"Bro, you've got me too and Tyler. You're here now and that's all the matters." Noah smiled and patted Justin on the back.

"Thanks bro." Justin smiled.

"What are friends for?" Noah smiled.

"You're like the Anti-Me." Justin laughed and Noah laughed too.

"Definitely." Noah chuckled.

* * *

The twelve losers were shocked when a giant boat arrived at the dock that night. They all watched as; Trent, Duncan, Owen, DJ and Geoff got off the boat. They all greeted them and they said they were staying for the weekend, because they won the reward.

Duncan sat on the dock late that night, wondering what Bridgette was doing right then. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Courtney.

"What's up Princess?" Duncan asked.

"I told you not to call me that, plus we're not together anymore." Courtney said.

"Did you already get yourself another boyfriend?" Duncan asked shocked.

"Yep." Courtney smiled.

"So who? Tyler?" Duncan asked.

"Ewww, no." Courtney gasped.

"Who then?" Duncan asked.

"Noah." Courtney smiled.

"The Know-It-All seriously?" Duncan gasped.

"Yeah, he's the man of my dreams." Courtney smiled.

"Gonna use your boyfriend being the president of his class to get yourself to be president?" Duncan asked.

"I would never do that." Courtney said.

"Come on Courtney, I know you better than that. You were using me to get farther in the game, if Bruce hadn't of stepped in you would've won." Duncan said.

"Maybe at first, but just because I didn't think our relationship would go anywhere, but……" Courtney stopped.

"But what?" Duncan asked.

"But, I've really come to like him." Courtney blushed.

"I'm happy for you." Duncan smiled.

"Really?" Courtney asked, surprised.

"Course." Duncan smiled.

Courtney kissed his forehead and placed something in his hand. Duncan opened his hand to reveal the skull he made for Bridgette.

"Court, you don't have to. What if Bruce?" Duncan stammered.

"Fuck, Bruce. You deserve to be happy." Courtney smiled.

"You're a better person then people give you credit for." Duncan smiled.

"I get that a lot." Courtney blushed.

"Good luck with Bridgette." Courtney said.

"And good luck with Noah." Duncan said who appeared at that moment.

"Hey bro." Noah smirked.

"I thought you didn't want piercings?" Duncan smirked.

"I changed my mind." Noah said and he kissed Courtney.

"Something wrong?" Noah asked Duncan.

"He just misses Bridgette, hon. Come on let's go back to our room." Noah said and Courtney smiled.

"See ya, Duncan." Noah waved and left with his girlfriend around his waist.

* * *

The next day as the guys hung out at the hotel, the girls took Eva to the mall for her makeover supplies. When they returned they brought her into Courtney and Noah's room and put in front of Courtney's vanity.

"Now just relax, we'll do a good job." Sadie smiled.

The guys waited in the lobby to see Eva's makeover. Harold was very nervous; he wanted to make sure he said the right thing. Finally the girls came down and the guys gasped when a drop dead gorgeous brunette appeared behind them. She was wearing a purple tube top, a jean skirt and cork heeled sandals. Her dark hair was touching her shoulders and all the guys' jaws dropped.

"My Valkyrie you looking amazing." Harold swooned and ran up to kiss her.

"Really?" Eva blushed.

"Yeah definitely." Harold smiled and dipped her into a kiss.

Suddenly there was an explosion and smoke filled the room. The smoke cleared to reveal Chris and he smirked.

"Hello losers!" Chris smiled.

"What do you want now, Chris?" Courtney asked, getting in his face.

"Well I have an announcement." Chris said.

"So what is it?" Noah asked.

"Bruce decided to bring back two of you." Chris said and the losers gasped.

"And those two are; Eva and Izzy!" Chris exclaimed.

Eva gasped and hugged Harold in joy. They all looked around and couldn't find Izzy.

"Where's Izzy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, eh?" Zeke said, confused.

Suddenly they heard banging in a supply closet nearby and they opened it to find DJ and Izzy in the middle of having sex.

"Oh wow." Duncan laughed.

"Izzy do you have no decency?" Courtney asked appalled.

"Nope." Izzy smiled.

"DJ, you and Izzy?" Geoff gasped.

"Well what can I say, one thing led to another." DJ chuckled nervously.

The ten losers gathered at the dock, as Eva and Izzy went to board the boat with the guys to head back to TDI.

"I'll miss you my Valkyrie." Harold said and kissed Eva.

"Me too, my Twiggy." Eva smiled.

"Win it for me." Harold smiled.

"Bye guys!" Izzy cried and waved to the ten losers.

"Finally I can sleep without any fear, for at least one night." Noah said.

The ten losers watched as the seven others plus Chris left for Total Drama Island. Harold was gonna miss Eva, little did he know she'd be back the following night.

_Alright there you go guys, part 11. Now I know the Izzy and DJ thing was random, but I didn't know how else to have it happen. Now I won't skip anymore chapters, the Brunch of Disgusting episode was funny no doubt but I didn't like that no one got voted off. Anyways I hope you liked the mature scenes and I hope the person asking for Cody and Sadie, enjoyed that scene. Sorry, I'm bad with names……you know who you are. Next part, it's finally the merge. So what drama will happen at Playa Des Losers? And which couples will hook up? You'll have to wait till next time. Cheers to the Individuals of the World._

_~Con_


	12. True Feelings

"True Feelings"

Part 12

Justin woke up late the next morning and woke up to Katie getting dressed.

"Come on babe, we're meeting the others for breakfast." Katie said.

"Alright." Justin said with a yawn.

The two made their way down to sit with the group; Tyler, Noah, Courtney, Harold, Cody and Sadie.

"Morning guys." Justin smiled.

"Hey bro." Noah smiled.

"Why so tired? You two have a busy night, last night?" Tyler teased.

"I can't tell sorry bro." Justin smiled.

"What's wrong Harold?" Justin asked, his saddened friend.

"He misses Eva." Sadie said.

"Dude be happy, she could win the money now." Justin said.

"Yeah I guess so." Harold sighed.

"It doesn't matter that you guys are apart, she's still your girlfriend and you mean the world to her. She told me that, herself." Katie said.

"Yeah, I have to strong and cheer on my Valkyrie!" Harold cheered, suddenly standing up.

"That's the spirit." Katie giggled.

* * *

Eva and Izzy were joined by the others after they arrived on their boats.

"So you seriously brought back manly woman and the psycho hose beast?" Heather asked Chris disgusted.

"Yep, Bruce said they would be great for ratings." Chris smiled and walked off.

"Well welcome back you guys." Owen smiled and pulled the surprised girls into a bear hug.

Then Owen went to kiss Izzy but she pushed him away.

"We ended it remember?" Izzy asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm with my big chocolate bear now." Izzy said, jumping into DJ's arms and kissing him.

"Hey where are surfer girl and the delinquent?" Eva asked.

"Probably in the bushes." Heather scoffed.

"You mean?" Eva asked shocked.

"Yep." Geoff nodded.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Eva gasped.

"Yeah, just like you and Harold." Izzy laughed and the others stared.

"What?" Eva yelled.

"Nothing, it's just shocking babe." Geoff said.

"I'm happy you're back Ava." Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, welcome back girl." Leshawna smiled.

Chris and Bruce came out of the forest and walked over to the 12 remaining campers.

"Alright my little money makers, get into hair and makeup and meet Chris in the amphitheater for the challenge in 15 minutes." Bruce said.

"Who's the douche bag?" Eva asked, Duncan.

"He's the producer and has us all by the necks, because of our contracts." Duncan said.

"Yeah what a douche." Eva sighed.

"Agreed." Gwen said, from behind her.

After their time in the makeup tent, they meet at the amphitheater and sat in the makeshift bleachers. Chris had a big fishbowl w/ 12 slips of paper in it.

"Alright campers you each pick a piece of paper and the color of it decides your torture and future in this game." Chris said.

"Now starting with Izzy and Eva please come pick a slip of paper." Chris said.

Izzy went down first and drew a red slip of paper and Eva drew a purple slip of paper. DJ went next and got orange, Geoff yellow, Duncan green and Bridgette blue. Lindsay got a pink one, Gwen teal, Trent black, Heather maroon, Leshawna white and finally Owen brown.

"Okay since Duncan you picked green, you get to go first." Chris said.

"Oh joy." Duncan cheered sarcastically.

* * *

Justin was watching with his arm around Katie and she stirred a little bit.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"I'm just worried for Eva." Katie said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Justin said.

"You don't know. You never had to deal with Bruce." Courtney said.

"That's true." Harold nodded and Sadie whimpered.

"Yeah, but no one can hurt Eva she's made of stone she'll be fine." Justin said.

"I sure hope so." Katie sighed.

* * *

Eva glared at the script she had been handed.

"What the hell is this?" Eva asked, Bridgette.

"It's the script, we have to follow it." Bridgette said.

"That's bullshit!" Eva yelled.

Bruce noticed this and glared and walked over to whisper something in Chris's ear.

"Eva, Mr. Winters would like a word with you." Chris said.

"Whatever." Eva scoffed and went down to the producer.

"Over here, if you please." Bruce said and led Eva off to the area behind the amphitheater.

"What do you want, scum?" Eva asked, between gritted teeth.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you." Bruce said, shaking his finger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Eva yelled, getting in his face.

"I'm a person, who knows your secret." Bruce smiled evilly.

"That's so much bullshit!" Eva yelled again.

"Do you think Harold would still love when he hears what you did to that boy?" Bruce asked.

Bruce laughed as he watched Eva's expression go from tough to scarred.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Bruce asked, laughing.

"How………….. do……………. you?" Eva stammered.

"I have my sources and I didn't just pick a bunch of stupid teenagers I couldn't control. I have dirt on all of you." Bruce laughed.

"Why would Harold believe you, huh?" Eva yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I can call up Evan any time I want. I have him on speed dial." Bruce said, pulling out his cell phone.

Eva gasped and began to back away.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Eva walked to her locker, she was supposed to meet her boyfriend Evan there. She was a freshman and she was so excited to finally have a boyfriend. He was perfect, athletes build, blonde hair and blue eyes; he was all she ever wanted. She came upon him smiling at her locker, waiting for her. She smiled and hugged him._

"_Hey babe." Evan smiled._

"_Miss me?" he asked._

"_More then you can imagine." Eva giggled._

_She had been young and naïve then and didn't know that boys could be a threat in more than a physical way. The two linked hands and walked to class together._

_After school the couple got into Evan's car and went to hang with his friends. Evan was a junior and two years older than Eva. His friends went on about how lucky Evan was for catching a girl like Eva. Eva took Evan into her house, her parents went out for dinner and wouldn't be back till late. They two sat on her couch and watched TV till like 10._

"_Babe can I ask you something?" Evan asked._

"_Sure anything." Eva smiled._

"_Would you give me your virginity?" Evan asked._

"_You want to have sex?" Eva asked, shocked._

"_Yeah, it would make me so happy." Evan smiled and Eva blushed._

"_Okay, I guess." Eva said, biting her lip._

_Evan led Eva to her room and he slowly took off her shirt and her bra. He took off his own and she blushed at the sight. He slowly fondled her boobs and licked them, turning her on. She then did the same to him and he smiled in lust. He ripped off his pants and quickly tore off Eva's and her thong. Eva gasped as she watched her loving, caring boyfriend hold her down and he inserted himself in her. She gasped with the sudden pain and Evan snickered. She remembered hearing her sister and brother tell her, the first time was a time to be gentle, but Evan was like an animal. She felt some pleasure but mostly pain and she started crying. Once Evan finally climaxed he collapsed on her and saw her crying._

"_Don't cry baby now you're a real woman." Evan snickered and kissed her, because she was frozen in shock._

"_See you later babe, you were a great fuck." Evan said and left._

_The nasty words rang in Eva's ears like a constant reminder of her losing her innocence. He had just wanted to get laid not make love. She began to openly cry and by the time her parents had returned home, she was fast asleep. _

_When she went to school the next day, she avoided her locker and went to her friend Tyra's instead. Tyra saw her and instantly knew something was wrong._

"_Can I share your locker for a little?" Eva asked her._

"_Of course, girl." Tyra nodded and helped Eva get her stuff situated._

"_You two fighting again?" Tyra asked regarding to Evan._

"_No, he………he………."Eva began to sob and Tyra grabbed her shoulders._

"_He what girl?" Tyra asked in concern._

"_Raped me." Eva choked out and fell to the ground sobbing._

"_Oh hell no!" Tyra yelled._

_After a week Eva was back to her stuff self, but she had been avoiding Evan all the while. She wanted to talk to him and suddenly she heard him bragging, about how he had her at his mercy that night. Suddenly something in her snapped and she felt rage fill her up._

"_Evan!" she yelled._

"_Come back for more, babe?" Evan asked, with a smirk._

"_You're dead you piece of shit!" Eva yelled and dived at him._

_She struck him in the face first and then in the ribs. She eventually got so into she just remembered constantly hitting him and she didn't stop till Tyra pulled her off Evan's body. Evan had been knocked unconscious and there was blood all over the floor. He moaned in agony and Eva had cried afterwards._

_Evan ended up having two broken ribs and had to get surgery to fix his face, so in a way he got what he deserved, he never would be as gorgeous as he used to be. Eva was charged with assault and spent a couple months in Juvie and Evan had been persecuted for Rape. Though, since he wasn't an adult, he didn't get the full punishment._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"From what the boy told me, you were a great fuck!" Bruce laughed.

"Stop it!" Eva cried with tears streaming down her face.

This evil, cynical asshole had broken her. Bruce grinned at her weakened state.

"Now go be a good girl and follow the script." Bruce smiled evilly and left.

Leshawna ended up being the winner of immunity and all 12 were given lines to read for elimination.

* * *

"Okay, so first up. We ran out of marshmallows." Chris said.

"No!" Owen cried.

"I've reviewed the confessionals and I have to say, there's a lot of hate on in this group. Which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!"

**HEATHER: Since Leshawna's immune, there's no other choice besides ragaholic Eva.**

**DUNCAN: I vote for Heather, because I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off. You'll pay for that toots. And if you're watching this on cable, I miss you babe.**

**GWEN: Eva's a freak, so see ya**

**BRIDGETTE: Please, please Eva! I'm so glad you never air these**

**DJ: Eva's nuts, sorry girl**

**GEOFF: It's gotta be Eva, unless I can figure out who snagged my other lucky hat**

**LINDSAY: I just can't get over, how smooth this is. Anyway, I vote off Ava cause she's scarier then Heather, Laquisha and Gwen combined.**

**EVA: Unless they wanna leave in body bags, they better not say my name! I vote for Heather.**

"Lots of dirt revealed there, huh? But, in the end it was still six votes against Eva so adios!"

"What? This isn't the end of me!" Eva yelled, running up and getting in Chris's face.

"You better watch your backs! I'm not done! I'll get my revenge! I'm not done! Oh and Izzy lied, she wasn't in the woods…………" she yelled as she faded into the night.

* * *

Eva stumbled off the boat, crying hysterically in a straight jacket. Harold became enraged and ran up to Chef.

"Where's the key?" he demanded.

"Why should I give it to you?" Chef asked.

"I said, where's the key?" Harold yelled, tacking Chef to the ground.

"Fine, fine relax." Chef said, handing him the key.

Harold unlocked Eva and she fell into his arms, sobbing.

"It's okay Eva, I'm here," he said.

Harold helped her up the steps and into their room. Justin and Katie sat together in their room.

"Those three are evil; they'll do anything for ratings!" Justin yelled.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down." Katie said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Fine, but I'm gonna find some way to make MacLean pay." Justin growled.

_And another part done. So how will Justin get revenge and what dirt does Bruce have on the others. You'll have to stay tune to find out. See ya guys next time. Cheers to the individuals of the world!_

_~Con_


	13. I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret

"I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret"

Part 13

Harold woke up the next morning and smiled at Eva sleeping peacefully next to him. She had spent most of the night crying into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, when she smiled in her sleep. He got dressed and made his way down to breakfast.

He joined the others with a serious look on his face.

"How's Eva?" Justin asked.

"She's fine, but she told me something Bruce told her." Harold said.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"That Bruce knows all our darkest secrets and is holding them against us." Harold said and the others gasped.

"So how does he know?" Courtney asked.

"He wouldn't tell her, but he got hers down to the very descriptions." Harold said and the others looked scarred.

"Maybe if we tell each other, he won't be able to wield them as weapons anymore." Harold said.

They all slightly nodded.

"I guess I'll go first, eh?" Zeke said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A SMALL BOY WEARING A TEAL TOQUE STANDS WITH HIS PARENTS IN FRONT OF A BLONDE FEMALE WEARING A BLACK DRESS SUIT._

"_EXCITED TO MEET THE MAYOR, EH?" THE MOTHER ASKED THE BOY._

"_YOU BETCHA, EH?" THE LITTLE BOY SMILED._

"_NOW REMEMBER SHOW YOUR RESPECTS, THIS IS THE MAYOR'S FIRST DAY." THE FATHER SAID._

_FINALLY IT WAS THEIR TIME TO APPROACH THE MAYOR AND THE BOY'S PARENTS SHOOK THE WOMEN'S HAND._

"_AND THIS IS OUR BOY EZEKIEL." THE MOTHER SAID AND SOON REALIZED HE WASN'T THERE._

_EZEKIEL WAS OVER SHAKING THE MAYOR'S HUSBAND'S HAND._

"_IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU SIR, I'M SURE YOU'LL DO A GREAT JOB AS MAYOR, EH?" ZEKE SMILED._

"_ACTUALLY SON MY WIFE'S THE MAYOR." THE MAN SAID._

"_REALLY? BECAUSE I THINK IT'S MORE OF A MAN'S JOB. WOMEN ARE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY." EZEKIEL SAID, LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG._

"_EXCUSE ME?" THE MAYOR SAID APPALLED, WALKING OVER._

"_WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" SHE ASKED INFURIATED._

"_MY PAPA OF COURSE." EZKIEL SMILED._

"_YOU ARE A SEXIST ABOMINATION!" THE MAYOR YELLED, CAUSING EZEKIEL TO COWER._

_EZEKIEL AND HIS FAMILY LEFT THE MAYOR'S INNAGURATION IN A HURRY. HOURS LATER, EZEKIEL SAW HIS FRIEND COLLIN AND WAVED TO HIM._

"_WANNA GO FISHING DOWN BY THE WATERING HOLE, EH?" ZEKE ASKED HIM._

"_NO, SORRY ZEKE. MY MOM SAID I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HANG WITH YOU ANYMORE." COLLIN SAID._

"_WHY?" ZEKE ASKED._

"_BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT YOUR SEXIST WAYS TO INFLUENCE ME." COLLIN SAID SADLY AND LEFT._

_ZEKE STARTED TO CRY, HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE DID WRONG._

_HE RAN INTO THE HOUSE IN TEARS AND HIS MOTHER HUGGED HIM._

"_WHAT'S WRONG BABY?" SHE ASKED HIM._

"_COLLIN CAN'T PLAY WITH ME, BECAUSE MY WAYS WILL INFLUENCE HIM." ZEKE CRIED._

"_IT'S OKAY HONEY, GO UPSTAIRS AND MOMMA WILL FIX YOU SOME COCOA. OKAY?" HIS MOTHER ASKED._

"_OKAY." HE SNIFFLED AND WENT UPSTAIRS._

_ZEKE WAS QUIETLY STARRING AT THE CEILING, WHEN HE SNAPPED OUT OF IT HEARING HIS PARENTS YELLING._

"_HONESTLY JERIMIAH, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE HIM THIS WAY!" HIS MOTHER YELLED._

"_WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT?" HIS FATHER YELLED BACK._

"_SIMPLE, BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR SON HAS NO FRIENDS!" HIS MOTHER CRIED._

"_MAGGIE COME ON!" JERIMIAH CALLED AS HIS WIFE WALKED AWAY._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I always blamed myself for them getting a divorce and my mom and me moving." Zeke said.

"From then on I was homeschooled by my mom and her only." Zeke said.

"Then I have a slip up 8 years later, she must be so embarrassed." Zeke finished and hung his head.

"Stop beating yourself up, it's not your fault." Katie said and hugged him.

"Thanks eh?" Zeke blushed.

"Okay who wants to go next?" Harold asked and no one answered.

"Fine, I'll go." Noah sighed.

"Now, you all know I'm super smart and the president of my class at school…………."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_NOAH IS WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY WITH A KID WITH DIRTY BLONDE HAIR. THEY ARE TALKING AND LAUGHING ABOUT SOMETHING. SUDDENLY THEY'RE STOPPED BY A TALL BRUNETTE GUY._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT ALLEN?" NOAH ASKED THE BOY._

"_WELL CONGRATS ON BECOMING PRESIDENT." ALLEN SAID._

"_THANK YOU; NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." NOAH SAID, BUT ALLEN DIDN'T BUDGE._

"_THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO DO AS AN INNITIATION INTO THE SCHOOL CABINET." ALLEN SAID._

"_I WASN'T AWARE OF THAT." NOAH SAID CONFUSED._

"_WELL IT EXISTS AND YOU WEREN'T ON THE CABINET BEFORE, SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" ALLEN ASKED._

"_TRUE." NOAH SAID._

"_SO ANYWAY MEET US OUT FRONT OF THE SCHOOL TONIGHT AT EIGHT AND WE'LL DO THE INNITIATION." ALLEN SAID AND LEFT._

_NOAH AND HIS FRIEND WATCHED HIM LEAVE AND HIS FRIEND TURNED TO HIM._

"_YOU'RE NOT GONNA MEET HIM, ARE YOU NOAH?" HIS FRIEND ASKED._

"_JOEY, I HAVE TO OR WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN." NOAH SAID._

"_JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." JOEY WARNED HIM._

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT APPROXIMATELY EIGHT, NOAH MET THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL OUTSIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL._

"_LOOK ALLEN HE CAME." TRACY THE SECRETARY LAUGHED._

"_I WAS SURE HE'D BAIL ON US." BARRY THE TREASURER LAUGHED._

"_I'M HERE, SO WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?" NOAH ASKED._

"_SIMPLE, SLASH PRINCIPAL AVERY'S TIRES AND BREAK THE WINDOWS ON HER CAR." ALLEN SAID._

"_YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" NOAH ASKED, THINKING THEY WERE JOKING._

"_NOPE, WE ALL HAD TO DO IT." BARRY SAID._

"_BUT WHAT IF I GET CAUGHT?" NOAH ASKED._

"_YOU'LL BE OFF THE COUNCIL, BUT IF YOU SUCEED YOU'LL BE THE PRESIDENT NO QUESTIONS ASKED." TRACY SAID._

_PRINCIPAL AVERY'S HOUSE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL AND NOAH CAUTIOUSLY APPROACHED HER CAR WITH A KNIFE IN ONE HAND AND ROCKS IN HIS POCKET. HE TURNED TO THE BUSH ACROSS THE STREET WHERE THE OTHER COUNCIL MEMBER GAVE HIM A THUMBS UP. NOAH SIGHED AND SLASHED THE FIRST TWO TIRES, HE CRINGED AS THE AIR SLOWLY SEEPED OUT OF THEM. CATCHING HIS BREATH, HE SLASHED THE LAST TWO. THEN HE DECIDED TO DO THE ROCK BIT, QUICKLY. HE QUICKLY RAN AROUND THE CAR, BREAKING ALL FOUR WINDOWS AND MADE A MAD DASH ACROSS THE STREET. HE DOVE INTO THE BUSH, LANDING ON TOP OF TRACY, WHO GLARED AT HIM._

"_HEHE, SORRY." NOAH SAID NERVOUSLY AND GOT OFF HER._

"_YOU BETTER BE." TRAY GROWLED._

"_NICE JOB MR. PRESIDENT, WELCOME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL." ALLEN SMILED SHAKING HIS HAND._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"……………….So in the end I've had this guilt forever." Noah sighed.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you dude." Tyler gasped.

"Yeah, it's not something I'm proud of but that's my secret." Noah sighed again, but perked up when Courtney hugged him.

"Okay next?" Harold asked.

"I guess me." Justin sighed.

"Well if you guys didn't know the modeling world can be cut throat, so……………"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_JUSTIN AND HIS BROTHER HAWK WERE WAITING IN THE WAITING ROOM OF A MODELING GIG. HAWK LOOKED LIKE A YOUNGER VERSION OF JUSTIN BUT WITH GREEN EYES. SUDDENLY JUSTIN'S FRIEND DAT RAN UP TO THEM._

"_HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?" DAT ASKED._

"_NO, SOMETHING WRONG?" THEY BOTH ASKED._

_DAT HANDED JUSTIN THE PAPER AND HE GASPED. THE PREVIOUS WEEK HE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP IN HIS TANNING BED DURING HIS WEEKLY TANNING AND GOT SUNBURN ON HIS BACK. HIS ARCHNEMISIS BRYCE HAD TOLD THE PRESS HE HAD BACKHAIR AND WAS RED FROM WAXING IT._

_BRYCE GOLD WAS THE TIED FOR THE #1 MODEL SPOT WITH JUSTIN. HE HAD GOLDEN BLONDE HAIR, BABY BLUE EYES AND A NATURAL ALL YEAR ROUND TAN, JUSTIN ENVIED HIM. HE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BRING JUSTIN DOWN A PEG._

"_OKAY HE HAS TOO FAR THIS TIME." JUSTIN SAID._

"_WE COULD FIGHT DIRTIER." HAWK SMILED._

"_BY DOING WHAT?" JUSTIN ASKED AND HIS BROTHER WHISPERED SOMETHING IN HIS EAR._

"_I LIKE IT." JUSTIN SMILED EVILLY._

_THE TWO BROTHERS AND DAT SNUCK INTO BRYCE'S HOUSE WHEN HE WAS OUT DOING A SHOOT. FIRST THEY MADE THEIR WAY TO THE KITCHEN AND DUMPED OUT HIS HEALTH PILLS AND FILLED THE BOTTLE AND FILLED IT UP WITH EXTREME WEIGHT GAIN PILLS. THEN THEY MADE THEIR WAY UPSTAIRS TO THE BATHROOM AND FILLED HIS BODY WASH WITH ROGAINE. THE THREE LAUGHED AND LEFT._

_THE NEXT MORNING THEY WERE SITTING IN THE TREE OUTSIDE BRYCE'S WINDOW TO SEE THEIR HANDIWORK IN ACTION. BRYCE WOKE UP AND THE FIRST THEY NOTICED, BUT HE DIDN'T AT FIRST WAS HE NOW HAD A BEER BELLY. JUSTIN SNICKERED AND HAWK COVERED HIS MOUTH. ONCE HE WAS FULLY OUT OF BED, THEY ALL GASPED AT ALL THE UNSIGHTLY BODY HAIR; HE HAD ALL OVER HIS BODY. HE LOOKED LIKE A BLONDE SASQUATH. _

_SUDDENLY BRYCE MADE HIS WAY TO THE BATHROOM AND THE FULL LENGTH MIRROR. ONCE HE CAUGHT SIGHT OF HIMSELF, THEY GUYS HEARD HIM SCREAM BLOODY MURDER. SUDDENLY BRYCE DISAPEARED FROM THE MODELING WORLD AND JUSTIN BECOME THE NUMBER ONE MODEL._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

……………………………….I'm not proud of it, but that's my story." Justin said.

"Wow, Justin didn't know you had it in your either." Tyler gasped.

"Could thethe thtories get any worthe?" Beth gasped.

"Yes." Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"I guess you two are next, huh?" Harold asked and the two nodded.

"You want to start girl?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Okay." Sadie cried.

"You all know how close Katie and I are well, you see everyone knows that at school too and one girl took it to far………………"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_SADIE AND KATIE WERE DOWN THE HALLWAYS WHEN THEY SUDDENLY NOTICED EVERYONE POINTING AND LAUGHING AT THEM._

"_WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" SADIE ASKED._

"_I DON'T KNOW." KATIE SAID CONFUSED._

"_HEY MARCIE!" KATIE CALLED TO HER FRIEND._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DYKE!" MARCIE EXCLAIMED AND WALKED AWAY._

"_I'M NOT A DYKE." KATIE SAID, APPALLED._

"_KATIE LOOK." SADIE SAID AND KATIE LOOKED._

_SOMEONE HAD PUT A POSTER ON BOTH THEIR LOCKERS, SINCE THEY WERE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER. THE POSTER HAD A PHOTOSHOPPED PICTURE OF THE TWO OF THEM KISSING AND SAID BFLFFL. UNDERNEATH IT WAS TRANSLATED INTO; BEST FEMALE LESBIAN FRIENDS FOR LIFE. KATIE FELT HERSELF FLUSH WITH ANGER AND SADIE BEGAN TO CRY._

"_SO WHO'S THE GUY?" SOME GUY ASKED AND LAUGHED._

"_KATIE WHO WOULD DO THIS?" SADIE ASKED._

"_I DON'T KNOW." KATIE SAID._

"_SO HOW ARE THE LOVERS TODAY?" SAID A VOICE FROM BEHIND THEM._

_THEY TWO TURNED AROUND TO FACE, SAVANNAH ARNOLD. SHE WAS SMIRKING AND KATIE QUICKLY REALIZED SHE WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT._

"_SAVANNAH." KATIE GROWLED._

"_PIE LOVER." SAVANNAH LAUGHED._

"_MAYBE YOU CAN CHEER UP YOUR LOVER BY EATING HER PIE." SAVANNAH SAID, ACKNOLEWDING SADIE._

"_I KNOW IT WAS YOU." KATIE GROWLED._

"_WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?" SAVANNAH ASKED._

"_I'LL FIND SOME AND YOU'LL BE SORRY." KATIE SAID._

"_I'M SO SCARRED." SAVANNAH LAUGHED AND LEFT, BUT NOT BEFORE DROPPING HER DIARY OUT OF HER BAG._

_KATIE LOOKED AT IT AS FATE AND GIGGLED EVILLY, PICKING IT UP._

"_GOOD IDEA KATIE, RETURNING THIS TO SAVANNAH WILL MAKE HER LIKE US BETTER." SADIE SMILED._

"_WHO SAID I WAS RETURNING IT?" KATIE LAUGHED._

"_KATIE NO, THAT'S SO WRONG." SADIE GASPED._

"_SADIE SHE TOLD EVERYONE WE'RE LESBIANS, SHE'S GOING DOWN." KATIE SAID AND SADIE GULPED._

_KATIE AND SADIE WENT TO KATIE'S HOUSE TO TALK TO HER BROTHER NOLAN. NOLAN WAS A COMPUTER GENIOUS AND KATIE KNEW HE COULD HELP HER. THEY WALKED INTO HIS ROOM AND HE SPUN AROUND ON HIS CHAIR TO FACE THEM._

"_AND TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS PLEASURE?" HE ASKED._

"_I NEED YOUR HELP." KATIE SAID._

"_JUST GIVE UP, YOU'LL NEVER BE SMART ENOUGH." NOLAN SAID._

"_ALRIGHT LOOK YOU LITTLE GREMLIN, I'M NEED YOUR HELP AND YOU SHOULD HELP YOUR BIG SISTER AND JUMP AT THE OPPORTUNITY." KATIE SAID._

"_WHAT IS THIS SOME 80'S SITCOM?" NOLAN LAUGHED._

"_OKAY, LOOK I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET REVENGE ON THIS BITCH AT SCHOOL." KATIE ADMITTED._

"_REVENGE, DOESN'T SOUND LIKE YOUR CUP OF TEA." NOLAN SAID._

"_TRUE, BUT SHE DESERVES IT BELIEVE ME." KATIE SAID._

"_FINE, BUT IT COMES AT A PRICE." NOLAN SAID._

"_WHAT IS IT YOU LITTLE TROLL?" KATIE ASKED ANNOYED._

"_I GO ON A DATE WITH SADIE ON FRIDAY." NOLAN SMILED (HE HAD ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HER)._

"_NO DEAL!" SADIE YELLED._

"_THEN LEAVE." NOLAN SAID AND TURNED BACK AROUND._

"_JUST ONE SECOND, MY WONDERFUL BROTHER." KATIE SAID, THROUGH GRITTED TEETH._

_SHE PULLED SADIE INTO A CORNER OF NOLAN'S ROOM AND SADIE LOOKED PISSED._

"_I'M NOT DOING IT KATIE." SADIE SAID._

"_IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S MAKING YOU HIS GIRLFRIEND. PLUS YOU CAN MAKE IT HELL, ORDER ALL THIS EXPENSIVE FOOD." KATIE LAUGHED._

"_THAT WOULD BE FUNNY." SADIE LAUGHED._

"_SO YOU'LL DO IT?" KATIE ASKED._

"_FINE." SADIE SIGHED._

"_WE HAVE A DEAL." KATIE CALLED BACK TO HER LITTLE BROTHER._

"_OKAY, NOW WHAT AM I DOING?" NOLAN ASKED._

"_I NEED YOU TO PHOTO COPY THIS ENTIRE DIARY AND SEND IT IN AN E-MAIL TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL." KATIE SAID_

"_THAT'S CHILDSPLAY." NOLAN SAID._

"_THEN WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST?" SADIE ASKED._

"_MAKING IT AN AUDIO FILE AND SEND IT TO THE SCHOOL INTERCOM TO PLAY DURING THE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS." NOLAN SMILED EVILLY._

"_I LIKE IT." KATIE SMILED._

"_KATIE THAT'S A LITTLE EXTREME." SADIE SAID._

"_SADIE THIS IS THE GIRL, WHO YELLED, HERE COMES SHAMU TO YOU WHEN WE WERE SWIMMING IN GYM." KATIE SAID._

"_SHE'S GOING DOWN." SADIE GROWLED._

_LUCKILY FOR THE GIRLS THEY'RE SCHOOL WAS VERY ELECTRONIC ORIENTATED. SO NOLAN HACKED INTO THE SCHOOL, LOCKED THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND AUTOMATICALLY PLAYED SAVANNAH'S DIARY. AS THE DIARY BEGAN TO PLAY SAVANNAH'S NAME WAS REVEALED AND AS THE SECRETS KEPT POURING OUT, SHE GOT MORE AND MORE EMBARRASSED. SHE LOOKED OVER AT KATIE AND SADIE, WHO CAUGHT HER EYES AND WAVED WITH EVIL SMILES ON THEIR FACES. THEN SUDDENLY A SECRET WAS REVEALED, THEY HAD NO IDEA EXISTED._

_#DEAR DIARY, I THINK I MAY BE A LESBIAN. YESTERDAY, I WAS TOUCHING MYSELF WHILE LOOKING AT NAKED WOMEN. #_

_KATIE GASPED AND SAVANNAH RAN OFF CRYING, BUT NO ONE WAS EVER ABLE TO TRACK THE PRANK BACK TO SADIE, KATIE OR NOLAN._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"………………………..Savannah left the school and never came back." Katie sighed.

"So what she was trying to pin on you two was her secret?" Courtney asked.

"Yep." Sadie sighed.

"Babe, she did get what she deserved." Justin said.

"I just regret it." Katie said, sobbing and Justin hugged her.

Sadie was crying and Cody hugged her too.

"Can I go next?" Tyler asked.

"If you want dude." Harold said.

"Well, as Katie and Justin know my dad's a real jackass. He's a famous sports announcer and believes his son's should be the best. This one time………."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_TYLER SAT ON THE COUCH AS HIS FATHER PACED BACK AND FORTH IN FRONT OF HIM._

"_SO THE COACH IS SERIOUS?" HIS FATHER ASKED, FINALLY SPEAKING._

"_HE SAID, HE UNDERSTANDS HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE, BUT KEVIN IS TOO GOOD TO SIT OUT." TYLER SAID._

"_SO THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD END UP PLAYING?" HIS FATHER ASKED._

"_COACH SAID, THE ONLY WAY I PLAY IS IF KEVIN GETS HURT." TYLER SAID._

"_I SEE, WELL THAT'S TOO BAD SON." HE SAID AND LEFT._

_TYLER WENT TO SLEEP, SURPRISED HIS FATHER HAD JUST GIVEN UP. THAT DEFINITELY WASN'T LIKE HIM AT ALL. WHEN TYLER GOT TO SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY, HE SAT DOWN IN HOMEROOM AND HIS FOOTBALL COACH SUDDENLY CAME IN._

"_RIDGEFIELD, COME HERE." THE COACH SAID TO TYLER._

"_I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS." HE SAID._

"_WHAT?" TYLER ASKED._

"_KEVIN WAS MUGGED AND BEATEN UP YESTERDAY. BOTH HIS LEGS ARE BROKEN." THE COACH SAID._

"_OH MY GOD, IS HE OKAY?" TYLER ASKED._

"_YEAH, BUT HE CAN'T PLAY. SO THAT MEANS YOU'LL BE PLAYING ON FRIDAY NIGHT." THE COACH SAID._

_TYLER GOT HOM AND HE CAME INTO HIS FATHER SMILING._

"_HEY DAD." TYLER SAID CONFUSED._

"_MY BOY'S PLAYING ON FRIDAY." HIS DAD SMILED._

"_HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" TYLER ASKED._

"_YOUR COACH JUST CALLED, IT'S A DARN SHAME ABOUT THAT KEVIN KID. I MEAN GETTING BEATEN UP BY TWO GUYS WITH METAL BATS." HIS DAD SAID._

"_YOU DIDN'T." TYLER GASPED._

"_DIDN'T WHAT SON?" HE ASKED._

"_YOU DID IT TO KEVIN. THE POLICE HAD NO LEADS OR THE WEAPONS AT ALL." TYLER SAID._

"_TYLER, SON DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS." HIS FATHER SAID, NERVOUSLY CHUCKLING._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" TYLER YELLED._

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" HIS FATHER YELLED AND PUNCHED TYLER IN THE FACE._

"_WHO DID IT?" TYLER ASKED, WIPING BLOOD FROM HIS MOUTH._

"_WE DID." HIS BROTHERS, ANDREW AND TAYLOR SAID ENTERING THE ROOM._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…………………….they had to cheat just to get me playing. Later I moved in with my sister and now it's been two years." Tyler said.

"I'm so sorry." Katie cried and hugged Tyler.

"It's okay, like I said I haven't seen them in two years. It's the same reason my sister left, my would do anything to get his way. So we understand each other." Tyler said.

"Those are bad I'll admit, but I think mine's worse." Cody said.

_WELL THERE'S THE NEXT PART. SO WHAT'S CODY AND THE OTHERS' SECRETS AND WHAT'S GOING ON, ON THE ISLAND? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! CHEERS TO THE INDIVIDUALS OF THE WORLD_

_~CON_


	14. Evil Thy Name is Heather

"Evil Thy Name is Heather"

Part 14

Heather was furious she had just seen Trent and Gwen kissing; she had to do something about this. Suddenly she was pulled aside by Bruce Hale.

"So you have a problem with Trent and Gwen, too?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, duh." Heather said.

"Okay, here's the deal. I want you to break them up for ratings. You're allowed to do whatever you want as long as no one gets physically injured. Deal?" Bruce asked.

"Deal." Heather smiled evilly and shook his hand.

Everyone looked at Cody ready to hear his story.

"Okay so anyway I'm really good with hi-tech stuff and well…………………………"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ CODY WAS MAKING HIS WAY TO HIS LOCKER. SCHOOL WAS FINALLY OVER AND HE COULD GO HOME, TO BE WITH HIS LAPTOP. HE HAD A DATE WITH SOME PORN. SUDDENLY HE GOT SLAMMED AGAINST HIS LOCKER BY ONE OF THE JOCKS._

"_HI THERE GUYS." CODY CHUCKLED NERVOUSLY._

"_WE WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR US." ONE SAID._

"_AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" CODY ASKED, NERVOUSLY._

"_COACH TOLD US WE CAN'T PLAY IF WE'RE FAILING ANY OF OUR CLASSES. WELL MOST OF US ARE AND WE NEED YOUR HELP." ANOTHER ONE SAID._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" CODY ASKED NERVOUSLY._

"_SIMPLE FOR YOU TO HACK INTO THE SCHOOL COMPUTER SYSTEM AND CHANGE OUR GRADES." THE LEADER SAID._

"_BUT I COULD GET IN A LOT OF TROUBLE." CODY POINTED OUT._

"_YEAH IF YOU GET CAUGHT." ONE SAID._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…………………so I ended up changing all the grades and the jocks blamed it on my friend Sidney and he got expelled. I've never forgiven myself for it." Cody sighed, hanging his head.

"Baby, you were forced." Sadie said and hugged him.

"Cody what could you do?" Noah asked.

"Nothing, they would've destroyed me." Cody said.

"Sidney and I are still friends though because he never found out I was involved." Cody said.

"Geez talk about guilt." Beth said.

The secrets kept pouring out; Beth had switched results in the County Fair to make her pig Bertha win, Courtney slept with her competitor's boyfriend in the class president race to break her and Harold had threatened a student before, getting expelled.

"Wow, who knew we all were tho bad." Beth said.

"Well the point is we all know now." Courtney said.

After all the dramatic stories, the couples decided they needed to relax.

Harold and Eva sat in their room and Eva was sort of back to her normal self, but she was just as horny as Harold was. She began kissing him passionately and pulled off his shirt. As she kissed his nipples, he grunted in ecstasy and he pulled off her tank top and bra to see her perfect breasts. He returned the favor by sucking on her nipples and Eva squealed. Eva got a lusty look in her eyes and pulled off Harold's pants. She kissed her way down his chest to the lining of his briefs.

"Loose em." Eva said quickly between pants and Harold obeyed sliding them off.

He then made his way over to her and pulled off her shorts and thong. Harold grabbed a condom and began kissing on her neck as he entered her. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body and Harold began to moan as he got into rhythm. Eva began pulling him closer and closer as she got closer to climax. Harold felt his build up and as he arched his back, he let loose and Eva did as well. He collapsed on her beautiful body and they shared a quick peck.

Noah and Courtney were sitting facing each other on their bed. Noah had already lost his shirt and as he kissed his girlfriend was slowly working hers off. He smiled as he caught sight of her lovely tanned breasts, after removing her bra. She lightly bit his nipples, as he grunted in pain and she smiled. They quickly ripped off the rest of each others' clothes. After Noah grabbed a condom and placed it on, he quickly entered Courtney. She moaned in ecstasy and pain, she was still getting used to his size but it felt so good.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked between pants.

"Yeah baby, just keep going." Courtney said with a hunger in her eyes.

"Alright then." Noah smiled back with lust in his eyes.

He started pushing his hips into hers and she responded by doing the same. This was only their third time, but Noah couldn't get enough of it. He never expected himself to be such a horn dog, but like it mattered now. He continued pushing till he felt his climax building and then he hit the deepest he'd ever been in Courtney.

"Oh, Noah!" Courtney cried, as he hit her sweet spot.

As soon as she cried his name, he felt himself shoot into her and she climaxed as well. They smiled at each other, still panting and shared a deep kiss.

Katie and Justin sat together in the hot tub and were in the process of making out. Justin slipped off Katie's bikini top and get lusty with the sight of her perfect breasts. He began kissing and sucking on them in response she squealed in ecstasy. Justin smiled and then she did the same to him, that was the one thing that got him all turned on, if girls played with his nipples. Katie smiled with lust and ripped off Justin's trunks, as Justin ripped off her bikini bottom. He entered her with ease and then began going in rhythm. Katie began screaming in ecstasy and Justin smiled at his ability to make his girlfriend scream. When they both finally climaxed, the bubbles turned off and Katie giggled as they went in to kiss.

Bridgette approached the fish cabin with her heart beating a mile a minute. She was so excited to be with her Spike again, it made her completely giddy. She opened door and he lay on his side acting all casual.

"Hello lover." Duncan said.

"Oh, Spike." Bridgette cooed.

"Come here my Malibu." Duncan purred.

"I don't know." Bridgette said, playing coy.

Duncan suddenly ran over and tacked her to the ground, forcing her wrists to the ground. He growled and she smiled up at him.

"Oh my tiger." Bridgette purred.

"In and out of the bedroom." Duncan grinned.

"Oh I know." Bridgette giggled.

They began kissing and Bridgette suddenly felt all her cares float away. Duncan felt the same way when he was kissing Bridgette. Courtney had always expected so much of him, she didn't like him farting or doing it doggy style. Bridgette loved him for him and that was enough for her. Duncan slipped off her hoodie and t-shirt underneath, as he unhooked her bra Bridgette looked at him with a completely trusting look. Duncan had never experienced feelings like this before; he had always gotten with girls just because he was horny. She meant something else to him completely. As he entered her Bridgette gasped and then purred with lust. As Duncan climaxed, the two starred into each other's eyes lovingly.

"That was amazing Malibu." Duncan smiled and let out a fart.

"You're lucky, I'm not Courtney." Bridgette said.

"Oh she didn't like this?" Duncan asked and let out another one.

"Now you're pushing it." Bridgette warned him.

"Oh don't worry babe, I only have one more." Duncan said and let out a third.

Bridgette glared and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go outside if I must." Duncan said and opened the door.

"What a gentleman." Bridgette smiled.

"Only for you Malibu." Duncan smiled and went outside.

Bridgette bit her lip and was double thinking going so fast. She had never told Duncan but their first time together she had been a virgin. Duncan came back in, fanning his ass and smiled at her. Duncan saw her face and walked over.

"You okay Malibu?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now I am." Bridgette smiled and settled into his strong arms.

That night after the bonfire ceremony, Geoff made his way to the girls' cabin. He opened the door and Heather smiled at him.

"Two nights in a row? You're quite the horn dog, Geoff." Heather chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna do this? If not I'm leaving." Geoff said.

"Of course we are." Heather said, seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was right though, all the men in Geoff's family tended to be quite the horn dogs. He was embarrassed he needed it so bad, he had to stoop to having sex with Heather, but he needed it.

Heather gave him a quick kiss and then lightly traced her fingers along his pecs and his abs. He shuddered at the seductive touch and instantly boned up.

"I see you're already raring to go." Heather said, giving his dick a quick squeeze causing him to moan.

"I need it now." Geoff moaned.

"Hold on now, big boy. Let me see you strip for me." Heather teased him.

"Heather please." Geoff moaned.

"Uh, uh, uh." Heather taunted.

Geoff sighed in sexual frustration and slowly took off his signature pink shirt and then slowly worked off his shorts. Then as sexually as he could in the current condition, he slowly pulled off his briefs. Heather smiled at her sexual slave, knowing she had him in her complete control.

"You always know how to get your way." Heather smiled and kissed him passionately.

Geoff passionately kissed her back and made her moan. Her reached around and pulled off her nightgown. She slipped of her thong and left him to take off her bra, which he did in a hurry. Heather began kissing all over his Pecs and down his abs, making him moan even more. She smirked, she enjoyed teasing him. Geoff's animalistic nature finally took over and he tackled Heather to her bed and entered. Heather gasped at how fast he did it, but knew it was partly her fault.

Heather moaned in ecstasy as Geoff started to plow into her like a horse in heat. He began to get faster and he became to reach his climax. The two shuddered in enthusiasm, while connected. When Geoff finally hit his release, Heather reached hers as well. They both gasped and Geoff collapsed on top of her. After about a minute his eyes light up again and he began to make love for a second time. Heather sighed; she knew this was just what she had to do to keep him in control.

After about Geoff's fifth release, he finally collapsed for good all covered in sweat. Heather was sweaty as well and smiled at the tired out party boy in heat.

"Was that good enough for you Geoff?" she asked.

"I hate you, you know." Geoff said, between pants.

"Yeah whatever, play nice or you'll be left to masturbate alone in the woods." Heather spat.

Sadie and Cody were currently making out on their bed. Sadie pulled off Cody's shirt and began kissing up and down his chest, but suddenly noticed a trail of hair below his belly button.

"Oooh my Cody has a little bit of hair." Sadie cooed.

"Really? Sweet, I have a happy trail!" Cody cheered.

"I call it a treasure trail." Sadie smiled, tracing her finger down it to the base of his dick, causing Cody to moan.

"The treasure is all yours babe." Cody said to Sadie.

"Don't I know it?" Sadie smiled, unzipping his pants and pulling off his boxers.

After Cody took off Sadie's clothes, he slowly entered her. This was only his second time and he didn't want to hurt her. She urged him to go faster and he hesitated.

"What's wrong my little stud?" Sadie asked him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Cody said.

"I trust you." Sadie smiled and kissed him.

"Okay." Cody smiled and went back to it.

As the couple reached their climaxes, they groaned and collapsed on top of each other and sighed, as they kissed.

The eleven losers waited on the dock as the boat approached them. They were all shocked to see Trent get off the boat.

"Bro, why'd they vote you off?" Justin gasped.

"Two words, Bruce and Heather." Trent scoffed and made his way up to the resort in a huff.

"I'm so sick of that bastard!" Justin yelled shocking everyone.

"Why is Heather still in the game? Because he needs an accomplice!" Justin screamed.

"Justin, honey?" Katie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed." Justin said and followed Trent.

He caught up to his friend at the front desk and walked toward the elevator with him.

"What did Heather do?" Justin asked.

"She tricked me into kissing her and Gwen broke up with me." Trent sighed.

"I'm so sick of that bitch and Heather too." Justin said.

"How are we gonna take her down, if Bruce is on her side?" Trent asked.

"Oh we'll find a way and destroy her." Justin chuckled and Trent smirked back at him.

_ So what's Justin's plan and will it succeed, you'll have to find out by reading the next chapter._

_~Con_


	15. Self Control

**Self Control**

**Part 15**

Justin woke up the next morning with the gears already turning in his head. He met his group at their usual breakfast, Trent now with them.

"Alright a guy here's the deal. Heather's an evil dictator, so how do u get rid of an evil dictator?" Justin asked.

"Start up a revolution!" Izzy cheered.

"We don't have time for that. Any other ideas?" Justin asked.

"Cut off her resources." Noah said.

"Right." Justin smiled.

"Well she only has two resources, in technicality." Courtney said.

"True, Bruce and Lindsay." Trent said.

"I've already started our plan." Justin smiled.

"How?" Sadie asked.

"Izzy would you like to tell everyone what happened last night?" Justin smiled.

"Izzy snuck over to the camp and told Leshawna to give Heather a sewage bath." Izzy giggled.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Justin smiled.

"Oh and Izzy got one more thing for us." Justin said.

"And what's that?" Cody asked.

"The elimination and challenge lists." Justin said.

"Wait you mean, Bruce and Chris have this all planned out?" Sadie asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Justin sighed.

"So we have to be two steps ahead." Justin finished.

He pulled out two slips of paper and unfolded them onto the table. The paper's read;

_**ELIMINATION**_

~ EZEKIEL (home school freak)

~EVA (anger management)

~NOAH (know it all)

~JUSTIN (hot man candy)

~KATIE (smart BFF)

~TYLER (no skill jock)

~IZZY (psychopath)

~CODY (tech geek)

~BETH (farm girl)

~SADIE (clingy BFF)

~COURTNEY (Type "A")

~HAROLD (dork)

~ BRING BACK PSYCHO AND FITNESS BUFF FOR LAUGHS

~EVA {AGAIN}

~TRENT (metro musician)

~BRIDGETTE (surfer chick)

~GWEN (Goth girl)

~DJ (lovable jock)

~IZZY {AGAIN}

~GEOFF (party boy)

~LESHAWNA (home girl)

~DUNCAN (punk)

~HEATHER (Queen Bee)

~LINDSAY (dimwit)

~WINNER: OWEN

SIDE NOTE: TRICK OWEN INTO DOING A SECOND SEASON

CHALLENGES:

CLIFF DIVING/ HOTTUB BUILDING

AWAKATHON

DODGE BALL

TALENT SHOW

SURVIVAL CHALLENGE

PHOBIA FACTOR

CANOE TRIP

PAINTBALLING

COOKING

TRUST CHALLENGE

BOOT CAMP

X-TREME TORTURE

NO PAIN, NO GAME

TREASURE HUNT

HIDE N SEEK

HORROR MOVIE

HUNTING CHALLENGE

HAND-CUFFED CHALLENGE

LOSERS VOTE OFF

FAKE STRANDED AT SEA CHALLENGE

DIRECTIONAL SKILLS, CHALLENGE

I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU

THE LOSER OLYMPICS

"So the dude already had everything planned out?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Justin said.

"We have to stop this, so Izzy, Katie, Noah, Courtney and Me will sneak over. The rest of you stay on guard and just hope we prevent Bridgette from leaving." Justin said.

Trent sat in his room moping about and Tyler walked in to check on him.

"You okay dude?" Tyler asked him.

"Yes, just a little sad about the break up." Trent said.

"Wait you mean, you mean you and Gwen aren't together anymore?" Tyler gasped.

"Yeah, we found out we're not that compatible." Trent sighed.

"So all the drama was for the camera?" Tyler asked.

"You got it." Trent sighed.

"I'm so sick of this Bruce guy." Tyler fumed.

"Well, we're doing what we can now." Trent said.

"True." Tyler smiled.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girl, as good looking as you are." Trent said.

"Yeah, well we'll see." Tyler chuckled.

"Well I mean you have really big biceps." Trent said, grabbing Tyler's right one.

"Yeah I do." Tyler chuckled, pulling out of Trent's grip.

"Do you lift much?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, my dad kinda forced my brothers and me into doing it." Tyler said.

"I gotta say dude, you have a really well defined chest and abs too. I was kinda jealous during the cliff challenge." Trent said.

"You don't say." Tyler chuckled nervously.

"I'm also interested in something else." Trent smiled, placing his hand on Tyler's bulge.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

Tyler moaned in ecstasy and Trent smiled slyly at him. Tyler was cursing in his head; all these weeks without sex had gotten him really horny. But there was no way he was fucking a good friend, especially a guy.

"Look Trent I have to go, I forgot I was supposed to meet Eva for some training." Tyler said getting up, but Trent grabbed his wrist.

"Don't pretend you're not curious." Trent said.

"I'm not gay!" Tyler yelled, suddenly.

"I'm not either." Trent laughed.

"They why are you trying to have sex with me?" Tyler asked.

"Because I'm Bi-sexual." Trent laughed.

"Now come on." Trent purred and rubbed Tyler's bulge again.

"It's okay I'll be the bitch." Trent said.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked.

"You pitch and I'll catch." Trent smiled.

"Look bro, guys have their desires and this doesn't mean you're gay, just you're horny." Trent said.

"Fine." Tyler said, finally giving in.

"Sounds good." Trent smiled and went to pull off Tyler's sweat jacket.

"No! I'll take off my clothes and you take off yours." Tyler said.

"Okay, okay." Trent said, backing up with hands in the air.

Once the two guys were naked, they made their way over to Trent's bed. Trent was eyeing Tyler's perfect body down to his large package. Tyler had to admit Trent did have a nice body, but was a bit hairier then he'd expect.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" Tyler asked, already feeling weird.

"Okay Mr. Patient." Trent laughed and bent over, his ass right near Tyler's cock.

"So I just?" Tyler asked, nervous.

"Put it in my ass and pretend it's a vagina." Trent laughed.

Tyler slowly and nervously slid his dick and he noticed Trent cry out in pain, but he urged Tyler on. Once Tyler was inside he felt even weirder. He decided to let his instincts take over and he started fucking the hell out of Trent's ass. Trent began to moan in ecstasy and too Tyler's embarrassment so did he eventually. Trent took Tyler's hands and placed them on his own dick, forcing him to jack off Trent. Tyler was stuck in the throes of instinct and just continued to jack off his friend. When the two spent their loads, Trent's chest was covered in cum and his ass was leaking of it. Then Trent went and kissed Tyler, Tyler blushed beat red, put his clothes on and left in a hurry.

**MATURE CONTENT ENDED**

Justin, Noah, Courtney and Izzy snuck back onto the island. Justin told Izzy to get back to find about the challenge and to inform them the others where.

"Izzy's on it!" Izzy saluted Justin and ran off.

"Alright guys do you have your….." Justin stopped to stare at the couple making out.

"Noah, Courtney come on!" Justin yelled and they broke apart.

"Sorry, bro." Noah apologized.

"Yeah me too." Courtney blushed, pulling down her shirt.

"First off bro, put your shirt back on. Since you two can't control yourselves we'll split up." Justin said.

"Do we really have to?" Noah asked.

"Yep, and I've brought back up." Justin smiled and whistled.

"Alright CIT, let's go." Eva said and drug off Courtney.

"Bro, can't you give a man a little alone time with his lady?" Noah pleaded.

"You had that last night, now come on." Justin said.

"Fine." Noah sighed.

"I know how you feel, okay?" Justin said.

"No one stops you when you're making out with Katie." Noah whined.

"That's because I don't make out with Katie during a secret mission in a place we're not supposed to be." Justin said.

"Touché." Noah smirked.

"Psycho Red to Pretty Blue and Egghead, are you there?" Izzy asked over the ear pieces.

"Who made the nicknames?" Noah asked Justin.

"Izzy." Justin said.

"Figures." Noah sighed.

"We're both here Psycho Red. What are the locations of the other campers?" Justin asked.

"Teddy Bear* and Garbage Disposal* are on the mess hall roof, Grim and Dim* is hiding under a grass made rug, Party Boy* is at the top of a tree, Double D's* is lost, The Queen of Mean* is in the mess hall, Mohawk* is in the bear cave, Surfer Girl* is with him and Bootilicious* is in the lake. Now I'm going to go stalk the Depressed Cook." Izzy said.

"Pretty Blue to Iron Woman and Cocoa Tude, do you read?" Justin asked.

"Eva here, who made the nicknames?" she asked.

"Izzy." Noah said.

"Figures." Courtney sighed.

"So what do you need?" Eva asked.

"We're going to lead Lindsay into the mess hall to piss off Heather; you guys have to get an intern to tell Chef they're in there." Noah said.

"That'll be easy, I'll just use force." Eva grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Then try to keep our allies in the game." Justin said.

"Can do." Eva said.

Justin and Noah came upon Lindsay trying to hide behind a tree.

"Lindsay over here!" Justin called.

Lindsay turned around and instantly became confused.

"Justin and Norman but you guys were eliminated." Lindsay said.

"They brought us back." Noah said.

"Oh, you mean like Ava and Iggy?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, but just for today." Justin said.

"Heather wants you to meet her in the mess hall." Noah said.

"Okay thanks, Boa." Lindsay smiled and left.

"Now on to the bear cave." Justin said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"What do you think Duncan and Bridgette are doing in that cave?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Noah said.

"If they're making out, they'll be a lot easier to catch." Justin pointed out.

"Then let's move." Noah said.

Eva and Courtney hid in bushes near the communal washrooms. They had watched an intern go in and after he came out they would pounce.

"We have to do this quickly." Eva said.

"And efficient." Courtney said.

"I will be." Eva smiled, cracking her knuckles.

"Just enough to get him to do our bidding, he won't be any help in the hospital." Courtney said.

"True." Eva agreed.

The intern exited the communal washrooms and Eva tackled him. After some convincing the intern ran off to tell Chef.

"Nice work." Courtney smiled.

"Anything to take Heather down." Eva smiled.

Duncan and Bridgette were both already shirtless and making out passionately.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Duncan asked Bridgette.

"You just got lucky." Bridgette smiled and slowly rubbed him through his jeans.

"Oh, Malibu." Duncan moaned.

Suddenly they heard something at the mouth of the cave and quickly turned around.

"If you guys are naked, I'd like to know now." Noah said.

"Don't you shower in gym, bro?" Justin asked him.

"I hate gym." Noah said.

"Not after the way, Tyler and I have been training you." Justin said.

"That's true." Noah smiled.

"I only show it all off for my Caramel, though." Noah said.

"Bro, man up and shower with the other guys." Justin said.

"You don't mind because you're perfect." Noah whined.

"Uh." Justin sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"Not that we're not happy to see you." Bridgette giggled.

"Damn, you guys are slow. Courtney and I are usually down to our underwear by now." Noah said, proudly.

"We're not here to brag about our sex lives!" Justin yelled.

"Courtney also says I'm better and bigger." Noah added with a bitter twist.

"You're pushing it dork." Duncan growled again.

"So why did you come back here?" Bridgette asked, laughing nervously.

"To warn you that Bruce wants you off next." Justin said to Bridgette.

"But, why me?" Bridgette asked in shock.

"You've got me, but it's true. Eva, Noah, Courtney and I are here to make sure you get invincibility." Justin said.

"Psycho Red to Pretty Blue and Egghead, Chef is approaching; Mohawk, Surfer Girl and you two." Izzy said.

"That was Izzy, Bridgette we have to get you out of here now." Justin said.

"I don't want to leave." Bridgette cried.

"Go, I'll hold off Chef." Duncan told her and they kissed.

Noah and Justin urged Bridgette on and ran off before they got caught. Unbeknownst to any of them, Heather had set a trap for Bridgette. Without even knowing it, Bridgette's ankle got wrapped around the bonfire stringed lights. After a few tugs, they broke and sent the oil barrel slamming down and startled a family of skunks. Bridgette screamed and it quickly alerted Chef.

"Technically I don't need to spray you." Chef said.

"Spray me!" Bridgette screamed.

In the end of the challenge, Leshawna was the only one not caught; receiving invincibility and Heather found DJ and Owen receiving invincibility as well.

Justin, Eva, Noah and Courtney sat around relaying the news to Cody.

"Pretty Blue to Tech Geek, the mission was a failure." Justin sighed.

"What happened?" Cody asked, but unfortunately security heard them.

Before they could do anything, they were all shoved to the ground.

"You four were kicked off remember? You'll be leaving tonight with Bridgette." Bruce smirked.

"We will stop your twisted scheme." Justin growled.

"Bring it on." Bruce laughed.

"Courtney and Eva were unfairly kicked off and you know it!" Noah yelled.

"So what? It doesn't affect me." Bruce laughed.

"Throw them in the control room, tie them up and tranquilize Eva. We don't want any unexpected surprises at Bridgette's elimination." Bruce said, emphasizing Bridgette.

After the staged girl's cabin meeting; Leshawna, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette and Izzy met up in their usual clearing.

"I'm really sorry girl, but at least you know; Justin, Noah, Courtney and Eva had your back too." Leshawna said, hugging Bridgette.

"I'm sorry Malibu, but I will win this for you." Duncan said and held Bridgette tight.

"Justin said you're supposed to be next Gwen, but we'll stop them. Of course the only way is to eliminate Lindsay. Any objections?" Izzy asked.

"Nope, but I feel bad for Lindsay." Gwen said.

"I guess that's it till tonight." Duncan said and the rest left the couple alone.

Geoff also had a scheduled meeting with Heather, sometimes he hated his hormones.

"Right on time, my sexy blonde god." Heather said and let him in.

Geoff went to kiss her, he wanted this over with as quickly as possible but Heather pushed him away.

"Hang on a second, horn ball. I want you to promise me something before we relieve Geoff Junior." Heather smiled evilly.

"What?" Geoff growled.

"Watch it Geoff or do you want to masturbate alone in the woods?" Heather laughed.

"I hate you." Geoff growled.

"Love you too." Heather smiled.

"You have to vote for Bridgette or no sex." Heather said.

"Are you kidding me?" Geoff yelled.

"You must love alone time." Heather laughed.

"Fine, but the rest of us will make sure you leave and don't win." Geoff growled.

"Oh, Bruce already said I'd win." Heather smiled.

"Shall we?" Heather smiled, squeezing Geoff's member.

Geoff let out a moan and she smiled evilly, knowing she was in control.

Geoff exited the girls' cabin full of guilt and came face to face with Gwen.

"Gwen?" Geoff gasped.

"Did you just have sex with Heather?" Gwen gasped.

"Look I have a condition……..it's a family thing………I mean……don't…..ummmmm." Geoff stuttered.

"Duncan already told me, he's bad with secrets." Gwen said.

"He told you about my horniness problem?" Geoff blushed.

"Yeah and I wanted to tell you something." Gwen said.

"What's that?" Geoff asked, already completely embarrassed.

I really like you." Gwen blushed.

"You like me?" Geoff asked, surprised.

"Yeah and it's totally cool if you don't like me." Gwen said.

"But I do." Geoff said.

"You do?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"Let me prove it to you." Geoff said and kissed her.

At the elimination that night, it came down to Owen, Bridgette and Duncan. After Owen got his marshmallow, the couple looked at each other and Bruce called cut.

"Romeo I want to make something clear." Bruce said to Duncan.

"What's that?" Duncan growled.

"You better act smug when you get your marshmallow or you'll be leaving with your girlfriend." Bruce sneered.

Duncan swallowed and turned to Bridgette.

"You do it for me, Spike." Bridgette smiled.

"I'll win it all for you." Duncan said and they kissed.

The other eight losers watched at the dock, as Bridgette, Justin, Eva, Courtney and Noah got off the boat.

"Did you at least give them the goods?" Cody asked Justin.

"Yep." Justin smiled.

"Miss me?" Justin asked Katie.

"More then you know." Katie smiled and they kissed.


	16. A Small Victory In a War

"A Small Victory in a War"

Part 16

All 13 eliminated contestants sat in a big circle in Justin and Katie's room.

"Okay guys let's all listen to Cody's plan and then we'll get to work." Justin said.

"Alright team we have 9 players left in the game; our five, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Leshawna and Izzy and the others, DJ, Lindsay, Heather and Owen. Now according to Bruce's plans our allies are his main targets, but mainly Gwen this challenge. Izzy snuck his play out for this challenge." Cody said and pulled out a giant piece of paper.

It read:

DJ- Knowing his personality he'll build an over safe bike

Gwen- something dark and gothic with wings or something

Geoff- Not sure, I guess aerodynamic wild card I guess

Lindsay- Probably something really girly

Heather- obviously something light, aerodynamic and fast

Duncan- something with a motor

Leshawna- I've heard she's never rode one

Owen- probably similar to a big wheel

Izzy- gets Leshawna's

Bike Lottery

DJ gets Geoff's

Gwen gets Heather's

Geoff gets Gwen's

Lindsay gets Owen's

Heather gets DJ's

Duncan gets Lindsay's

Leshawna gets Izzy's

Owen gets Duncan's

Izzy gets Leshawna's

2nd(Race for Invincibility)

Heather, Gwen, Owen and Duncan

Heather makes sure Gwen's out

"So whath the plan, Cody?" Beth asked.

"Well there are five steps, one for each of our allies." Cody said.

"So what are they honey?" Sadie asked.

"Well we start with Gwen, she has to switch papers with Lindsay and not ride Heather's bike. Number 2; Geoff has to make a bike with no bolts to make a crash scene. 3; Duncan must make sure Owen gets into the second round and then wipe out himself to avoid elimination. 4; Leshawna's gonna be hard but she has to convince Izzy to ride her bike around the island to distract Bruce and Chris for a split second for Gwen to act. Lasty; Izzy has to keep her and Leshawna safe, oh and make sure DJ's bike is faulty, so Heather will crash for comedy sake." Cody said.

"Okay what's our part in this?" Harold asked.

"Simple; Zeke, Eva and Noah will keep tabs on Gwen, Justin, Katie and Tyler keep tabs on Geoff, Sadie and Courtney keep tabs on Leshawna, Harold and Beth keep tabs on Duncan and Trent and Bridgette keep tabs on Izzy. In order to make this work, we must be completely focused." Cody said.

He led them all to his and Sadie's room. He then held up his finger to quiet them down and pressed a button on the wall to reveal a high tech control room. Justin took his seat and looked next to him at Tyler. Tyler looked kind of sick to him.

"Bro, you okay?" Justin asked, putting his hand on his shoulders.

Tyler jumped and turned to Justin.

"Oh, sorry bro." Tyler said and looked down.

"What's bothering you, bro?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine." Tyler lied.

"What's bothering you, bro?" Justin asked, again.

"Can you promise you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you?" Tyler asked.

"I promise." Justin said.

"Well see, yesterday I was comforting Trent over his elimination and I found out two things." Tyler said.

"Being?" Justin asked.

"Gwen and him broke up before he left the island and he's bi-sexual." Tyler said.

"How did you find out he was bi?" Justin asked.

"Well you see…." Tyler started, standing up.

"Hey Ty!" Trent said and smacked Tyler's ass.

Tyler yelped and quickly sat back down.

"You don't mean." Justin gasped.

"Look I haven't had sex in days and he rubbed me there. Instincts took over and I'm so embarrassed about it." Tyler said.

"Well it couldn't get any worse." Justin said.

"Did I mention he kissed me?" Tyler asked.

"Okay…..well. You just have to tell him you're not interested and move on." Justin said.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"Do you want him to keep acting like that?" Justin asked.

"No, I guess you're right." Tyler admitted.

"I'll be right back." Tyler said and made his way over to Trent.

"Trent can we talk?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Trent replied, eagerly.

The two walked to Tyler's room and he shut the door. Of course when he turned around, Trent was already in his briefs.

"So talking, huh?" Trent asked, seductively.

"I don't like you that way. I'm not bi and I was really embarrassed when we kissed, even more when we had sex." Tyler said.

"Oh." Trent said, grabbing his clothes.

"Trent you're a nice guys but I only like you as a friend." Tyler said.

"Of course." Trent laughed.

"Dude I'm sorry." Tyler said, putting his hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Nah, it's cool." Tyler sighed.

"Well we better get back." Trent said and smacked Tyler's ass again.

"And no more of that, I get enough of that in the locker room." Tyler said.

"Fine." Trent said.

The two made their way back to the control room and took their seats.

"So?" Justin asked.

"We settled it." Tyler said.

"Thank god for that." Justin said.

"Settled what?" Katie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, hun." Justin said and they kissed.

BACK ON THE ISLAND

Duncan stood at the center of the group, while Izzy, Leshawna, Gwen and Geoff sat around him.

"So those are Cody's orders." Duncan said.

"He expects me to ride with Izzy?" Leshawna screamed.

"He said he's sorry." Duncan said.

"He's lucky he's so adorable." Leshawna growled, crossing her arms.

"So you'll do it?" Geoff asked.

"If I have to." Leshawna sighed.

"Oh my god, Leshawna this will be so much fun!" Izzy cheered and glomp hugged her.

"Well let's get to the Arts and Crafts Center." Duncan said and they headed out.

As they put together their bikes; Duncan and Geoff kept up the fake guys alliance. Geoff fake cried for the camera and purposely forgot his bolts. Then Izzy and Leshawna took their little joyride.

After everyone had drawn their lots; Izzy and Leshawna distracted Chris and Bruce, while Gwen quickly switched papers with Lindsay. As Chris called go; Lindsay, Gwen and Duncan took early leads. Then as planned by the group; Duncan, Owen, Heather and Lindsay all made it to the second round and DJ, Geoff and Gwen's bikes all crashed.

The second round started and Owen hit a mine eliminating himself, Duncan made sure to wipe out in the oil slick and Heather won invincibility. Lindsay's elimination was a for; Bruce, Chris and mostly Lindsay, but she did curse out Heather on her way out.

Gwen and Geoff walked into the fish cabin, hand in hand. Gwen smiled and they kissed.

"I'll be gentle babe." Geoff said.

"I trust you." Gwen smiled and they began to make out.

As they were making out, Gwen slid off Geoff's shirt and he slid off hers. She kissed all up and down his chest and he then unhooked her bra. He licked and light bit her nipples, causing her to squeal and in response she did the same to him, earning a moan.

"I'm ready." Gwen said, panting.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked.

"Yes." Gwen smiled, rubbing him through his shorts, causing a shudder.

She slid off his shorts and boxers to reveal Geoff's already hard member and he slowly entered her. He worked very hard trying not to hurt her and when he was fully inside her, he slowly began to thrust back and forth. Getting closer to their own climaxes, their make out session became more and more heated. Until Geoff hit his peak and let loose inside Gwen and the condom. They kissed again and collapsed.

Lindsay exited the boat and was helped with her bags. She saw Tyler and waved, but surprised everyone by walked over to Zeke.

"Hi there, Ezekiel," she smiled.

"You remember my name, eh?" Zeke asked shocked.

"Of course silly, I thought you were so cute." Lindsay smiled.

"Wow, eh?" Zeke blushed.

"Walk me to my room, sexy." Lindsay giggled and took his hand.

"Who would've guessed it, Zeke and Lindsay?" Harold gasped.

"Well love knows no bounds." Noah said, holding Courtney close.

"That's the truth." Justin smiled, holding Katie as well.

At Playa Des Losers; all the couples were celebrating.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

Eva and Harold were in a deep make-out session. Both were shirtless at the moment and Harold was slowly working off Eva's bra with one hand. Once he had unhooked her bra, he fondled her Double D's and lightly bit her nipples, causing her to squeal. She then repaid the favor and lightly bit his, causing him to moan. She smiled full of lust and rubbed him through his jeans, causing her man to let out a loud moan. As his jeans came off and her shorts, he kissed to the lining of her thong and up to in-between her breasts and as she moaned she again stroked him through his boxers. He moaned and their underwear flew off. She sat on his already erect member and together they performed a thrusting motion while still making-out, until they both hit their climaxes and collapsed on the bed.

Noah lay on his side in only his boxers, waiting for Courtney to come out of the bathroom. She came out in a lusty step, only wearing a slight see through, skimpy purple robe.

"You ready for me baby?" Courtney purred.

"Your Rican stud is ready, Caramel." Noah smiled.

"Come get your prize." Courtney smiled.

Noah ran over to her and they began to make-out in the heat of passion, their tongues intermingling. As their kiss, Courtney smiled and kicked Noah in the chest onto their bed.

"Here I come." Courtney smiled.

"Your stud's ready." Noah smiled, lying on his back.

"And your girl is ready to give." Courtney smiled, removing her robes and revealing herself in all glory.

She seductively lay on top of Noah and stroked his member through his boxers. As he moaned she slipped off his boxers and rubbed his member again. She lay on top of him and they continued their make-out session, their bodies intermingled in the heat of passion. He flipped her to her back and slowly entered his girlfriend. They both shuddered at the fact of being completely intertwined. They continued to make-out more and more passionately as Noah thrust in and out of Courtney, until he reached his climax and released himself. He then collapsed on top of her and gave her a quick peck. He rolled off of her and slid out, to lie next to her. They held hands and absorbed the feelings and smells of their love.

Justin sat on his bed in boxers, awaiting Katie to return. Katie came in sporting skimpy Pink Lingerie with lace.

"Daddy likes." Justin smiled.

"Mommy's very happy." Katie smiled and sank down into straddling him.

They began to make-out and Justin stood up with Katie still straddling his hips. He slammed her into the hotel room wall and pulled off her lingerie. She got on her feet and they switched positions and she jumped back to straddling his hips. Katie stroked him twice through his boxers as he moaned, she quickly pulled them off. He entered her and they began to thrust in and out against the wall.

"I love you baby." Justin panted.

"I love you too, Justin." Katie panted.

They began to make-out fiercely, they're tongues wrapping around each other, until Justin finally hit his release. They both kissed again, as Justin slid down the wall.

**MATURE CONTENT ENDED**

~Now only eight remain. What will happen next time? Stay tune to find out. Oh and guys a little side note, if you guys can humor me just comment saying nice job. It helps me continue on and know you guys like the story. Peace to the individuals of the world.

~Con


	17. The Challenge Already Started?

"The Challenge Already Started?"

Chapter 17

All fourteen losers lay on the veranda soaking up the sun and relaxing. Beth was reading a book, Lindsay and Zeke were holding hands while their feet were in the pool, Tyler and Trent were lifting together finally over the awkwardness, Harold and Eva were doing laps around the resort, Bridgette was relaxing in the hot tub, Noah and Courtney were both tanning, Katie and Justin were taking a nap on a towel and Sadie and Cody were romantically feeding each other fruit.

"So what's the next challenge again Cody?" Trent asked.

"Crap, let me go check. Be right back, babe." Cody said, kissing Sadie and running into the resort.

Five minutes later he appeared in a state of panic.

"They're gone." Cody gasped.

"What is?" Tyler asked.

"All my papers and someone trashed my control room." Cody said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Bridgette gasped.

"That would be me. I've had enough of you little shits messing with my game." Bruce said, appearing.

"I'll show you who's little. Eva, Justin, Tyler and me could easily take you out." Noah smirked.

"Now you're talking my language." Eva smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Sthop it!" Beth yelled.

"Beth?" Justin asked.

"No Beth's right, what's this gonna prove? How fast you can beat up a jackass?" Bridgette asked.

"Just one punch?" Tyler asked.

"No, he'll get what's coming to him. All bad people do." Bridgette said.

"Thank you Bridgette." Bruce smiled.

"It wasn't for you, I just don't like violence. Plus the four of them beating on you, would not be pretty." Bridgette smirked.

"Right." Bruce chuckled nervously.

"Now you all keep your sneaky little asses at the resort and I'll be going." Bruce finished and left.

The fourteen of them sat around in a circle, debating their next move.

"Woah, Noah." Bridgette gasped.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I didn't know you pierced your nipples," she said.

"Yeah, long story." Noah chuckled.

"He did it for me." Courtney smiled and they kissed.

"Does it surprise you?" Noah asked.

"Kinda, you just don't seem like a piercing kind of guy." Bridgette said.

"Well Justin and Tyler convinced me that Courtney would like it and they were right." Noah smiled.

"Well before we start talking about Noah and Courtney's sex life, what's the plan babe?" Sadie asked Cody.

"I don't know if I don't have the challenge lists." Cody said.

"That's not a problem." Courtney said, pulling out her PDA.

"I didn't finish the elimination list, but I have the challenges," she finished.

"So what's the next challenge, eh?" Zeke asked.

"The Horror Movie Challenge." Courtney said.

"Oh, that was DJ's elimination." Lindsay said.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"She's not as clueless, as you all think, eh?" Zeke said.

"Well as long as it's not one of our allies, we can chill today." Justin said.

"Sounds good." Lindsay smiled at Zeke.

She took him upstairs and into her room. She smiled and began making out with Zeke. Then she went to remove his hoodie, but Zeke grabbed her hands.

"Umm, Lindsay I don't know if I'm ready yet." Zeke sighed.

"Then we'll wait." Lindsay smiled.

"Really, eh?" Zeke asked.

"I don't wanna rush you honey." Lindsay smiled and kissed him.

Zeke walked over to Tyler, Justin, Noah, Trent, Cody and Harold all hanging out.

"What's going on, eh?" Zeke asked.

"First off, what happened with you and Lindsay?" Cody asked, nudging Zeke.

"Nothing, we're gonna wait, eh?" Zeke said.

"Really?" Cody gasped.

"Yeah, I'm not ready yet." Zeke said.

"Good for you." Justin said.

"So what are you guys up to?" Zeke asked.

"We're about to have a belching contest, you in?" Tyler asked.

"I guess, eh?" Zeke said.

"Okay Harold as judge, pass out the soda bottles." Noah said.

Harold passed out the soda bottles to the six competitors and they unscrewed the caps.

"Okay begin chugging in; 5, 4, 3, 2, CHUG!" Harold yelled.

All six guys began chugging down their sodas and each slammed them down on the table, one by one.

"Alright, I got one coming." Noah said and belched.

"Liftoff!" Cody yelled and belched.

"Now for the real man." Tyler said and belched.

"Now the music man." Trent said and belched.

"Now for the champ." Justin said and let out a might belch.

"How do I know when….."Zeke was cut off, by an atomic belch.

"Gentleman, we have a winner!" Harold cheered, lifting up Zeke's hand.

The girls were all taking a spa day and were currently getting massages.

"Zeke is so adorable; he said he wants to wait." Lindsay smiled.

"You definitely got lucky, if your guy isn't horned up all the time." Bridgette said.

Katie turned to stare at her, because last night Bridgette was bragging about Duncan.

"Not that I'm complaining." Bridgette laughed.

"Justin's a gentleman, when it comes to the bedroom and very creative." Katie giggled.

"Well Cody's sweet and knows just what his lady wants." Sadie smiled.

"Harold knows how to treat his Valkyrie." Eva sighed.

"Whatever Noah's the best and probably the biggest." Courtney smiled.

"Prove it." Bridgette said.

"I already know he's bigger then Duncan." Courtney said.

Katie looked at Sadie and the two of them started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Courtney yelled.

"I have an idea, on how to determine who's the biggest." Katie giggled.

"Katie you are so naughty." Sadie giggled.

"Um girls, we'd love to know what you're talking about." Courtney said, getting annoyed.

"You tell them Katie; I won't be able to stop myself from giggling." Sadie said.

"Okay well for our friend Crystal's 16th b-day she had a man off." Katie giggled.

"Could u explain it a little more?" Bridgette asked.

"None of you have ever been to one?" Sadie gasped.

The other 4 shook their heads and looked at the BFFS in confusion.

"Well basically, we have our boyfriends come in wearing tight Speedos, then they rip them off and we get a clear answer on who's the biggest." Katie said.

"That is disgusting; I can't believe the two of you even brought that up." Courtney said and started to walk away.

"Scared are you?" Eva asked, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked.

"You scared your man won't be big enough to compete with the others?" Eva chuckled.

"Ava you want to do this?" Lindsay gasped.

"You bet Harold's will shock you." Eva smiled.

"There's no way your nerd, could beat my Noah. Count me in." Courtney said, never able to back down from a challenge.

"So Bridgette, Lindsay are you two in?" Katie asked them.

"Well if everyone else is doing it, then count me in Kathy." Lindsay smiled.

"Fine, but my boyfriend isn't here." Bridgette sighed.

"Don't worry we'll make Trent and Tyler compete to, so you'll have something to look out without feeling guilty." Sadie said.

"How would I not feel guilty, my Spike would not be happy if he heard about this." Bridgette said.

"You don't have to tell him everything." Katie pointing, smiling impishly.

"Fine, so I guess Beth and I will set up the stage while you girls recruit your boyfriends?" Bridgette asked them.

"Of course." Katie smiled. "Now go get Beth and get started."

Noah looked at his girlfriend in disbelief and she had a very naughty look in her eyes.

"You want me to do what?" he asked.

"Come on Noah, please?" Courtney pleaded.

"You want me to walk around in thong in front of the girls and then rip it off so you can see which of our dicks is bigger?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Courtney smiled, innocently.

"If I do this you owe me." Noah said.

"So what sex whenever you want it?" Courtney asked.

"You read my mind, my Caramel." Noah said, smiling the cynical smile of his.

Justin and Cody were starring at their girlfriends the same way.

"So babe you want to show everyone Justin Junior?" the model asked Katie.

"Exactly, gorgeous." Katie smiled.

"It might make the other guys feel insecure, when they see it." Justin said.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks mine is bigger." Cody said, getting in his face.

"You're on." Justin smiled and shook his hand.

Katie and Sadie squealed and high-fived with their success.

Justin and the other six guys walked into the room where the runway had been set up. Bridgette and Beth had done a good job of decorating the place in pink and purple streamers and over the top of the stage was a big banner that read: Man Off.

"Alright guys, get ready to lose." Justin said.

"Doubtful." Noah smirked.

The guys got backstage and got changed separately to not spoil the winner. They got into the make-up chairs, while Bridgette and Beth applied make-up to some of them. After the girls were finished, Bridgette and Beth joined the others outside.

Beth stood up on the runway with a mic in her hand and waved to the girls who were cheering.

"Hello Total Drama Lothers!" I am Beth Higginth and one of your MCth for the night. We have stheven sthcrumpcious men for you al to judge at Playa Des Losers, first Man Off!" Beth announced and the girls all cheered. "Now to announce our stheven competitors. Firstht up we have our favorite home sthcool teen, Ezekiel!"

Zeke came out in his pink robe Lindsay had chosen for him. He looked at Beth for what to do next and she told him to take off his robe. Zeke nodded and his face turned a deep shade of red, as the girls starred at him shirtless.

"Thank you, Ztheke." Beth said and Zeke left.

"Our sthecond contestant is our cynical bookworm now complete with piercings, pleasthe help me welcome, Noah!"

Noah came out with a smug look on his face and didn't even wait for Beth to tell him to drop the robe. He struck a couple poses and did a couple dry humping motions, causing Courtney to swoon.

"Your boyfriend really brought that egghead out of his shell." Eva said.

"I know I'm so proud of him." Katie gushed.

Noah walked backstage and Beth came back out to center stage.

"Our third competitor isth our bronzed, blue eyed, testht tube hottie. Pleasthe welcome, Justhtin!"

Justin walked out and winked at the ladies. He smiled at Katie and then ripped off his robe, causing his girlfriend to faint into Sadie's arms.

"I may be dating Harold, but you can't deny that man is one delicious platter of yum." Eva said to Courtney.

"I hear that." Courtney said.

"Next up ith everyonesth favorite sthports pro, even if he'sth a little clumsy, letsth welcome, Tyler!"

Tyler came out and winked at the ladies as Justin had done before him. He then took off his robe and got some whistles. He went to pose, but caught his robe and slid off the cat walk.

"Tyler are you okay?" Bridgette asked, running over.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Tyler moaned.

After Tyler was helped backstage, Beth took her spot again.

"Our fourth contesthtant isth everyonesth favorite ladiesth man, it'sth Cody!"

Cody came out in a purple robe Sadie had bought for him and waved to the girls. He pulled off his robe and flexed for the women, getting Sadie to scream for him. Cody took a bow and went backstage.

"Up nextht isth our red headed geek, who'sth dating the sthomeone sthtronger then him, pleasthe welcome, Harold!"

Harold walked out in a dark blue robe Eva had bought him and waved to the girls. He then flung off the robe in one swift motion and flexed while smiling at Eva, who purred at his movements. Harold took a bow and joined the others backstage.

"Our stheventh and final contesthant is none other than our dark haired musthician, Trent!"

Trent walked out in a green robe and winked at the ladies. They all squealed and he threw off his robe, exposing his chest. He flexed a couple times and went backstage.

Bridgette smiled and took over as MC. Beth took a seat and Bridgette turned to the crowd.

"Alright girls you've met the men, now to see who's the biggest man." Bridgette giggle, nervously.

"Alright guys come out her in those Speedos." Bridgette said.

The seven guys came out and the girls were going wild. They were standing side by side all flexing and posing, except for Zeke who was bright red.

"Alright men, on your marks, get set….." Bridgette started.

"Strip!" all the girls cheered.

Justin literally ripped them off his torso, like he did with shirts, Tyler caught himself in his and tripped, Harold and Cody slowly took theirs off, Trent slide his off and Noah did a strip tease.

"Come on Zekey, baby!" Lindsay cheered.

Zeke nodded at his girlfriend and slipped them off.

The girls were all cheering with nosebleeds. The judges then scanned the material for the winner.

DJ sighed as he got off the boat of losers. He wondered where everyone was till he saw the lights on in a room. Walking over, he smiled knowing the others would comfort him. He opened the door and saw screaming girls and seven naked guys.

"Okay yo, that is so not right." DJ gasped.

"DJ!" they all cheered and ran over, giving him a group hug.

DJ was feeling awkward, as he was hugged by naked guys. It wasn't as comforting as he wanted, but it wasn't half bad

~_ That's it, DJ's gone. Now at the beginning of the next chapter Izzy will arrive and then it's onto the Final 6._

_~Cheers to the individuals of the World, Con_


End file.
